


What You Are or Who You Are

by TheBretonBookDragon



Series: The Adventures of Almithara and Ondolemar [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Falling In Love, Magic, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBretonBookDragon/pseuds/TheBretonBookDragon
Summary: When their eyes meet across the Keep, Ondolemar and Almithara can only wish that they were able to shake off the bonds of their positions. What's a Thalmor officer to do when he finds himself captivated by a Breton? When her marriage falls apart and he begins to question his convictions, will they be able to move past their titles and embrace who they really are and what they want? Cross-posted from FanFiction.net.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Ondolemar, Marcurio/Serana (Elder Scrolls)
Series: The Adventures of Almithara and Ondolemar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842877
Comments: 28
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or any of the mods referenced here. I am making no money off of this fic.
> 
> Hello! This is my first story on here, and I hope you all enjoy it. I actually wrote this to get rid of my writer's block on one of my novels. When my husband found out I wrote a fanfic, he said I should post it, so here I am. This idea came to me after playing the game and then having a dream about it. I don't write tragic endings, so this will have a happy ending. I have also referenced a few mods. The names and creators are in the author's note at the bottom. If you are a PC player, you should definitely check them out. Inigo is one of my absolute favorite mods.
> 
> In addition, I have taken some liberties with the gameplay (including changing minor details of certain quests) to make it more fitting for writing material that would reflect a more interactive life in Skyrim. I have also expanded on some personality traits—we don't really see enough of Ondolemar to get an accurate representation of what his personality would be like across the board, so I've placed him in some unique situations and expressed how I think he would react in those instances. There will be some sexual content in later chapters, and there is canon-typical violence as well as brief mentions of off-screen abuse. There will be no adultery on the part of our main characters.
> 
> This work is finished (9 chapters and an epilogue), and a sequel is also completely finished (9 chapters and an epilogue). Because this is being cross-posted and the original fic is already posted all the way, I will probably post one chapter a day until this one is finished. Please read and review!

The day is calm and warm in the winding roads of the Reach. The mountains and cliffs are particularly beautiful in the bright sunlight that shines down on the pair of travelers. They are moderately worn and only slightly covered in blood, which is out of place for most run-of-the-mill adventurers frolicking through Skyrim. The blue Khajiit is cleaning off his ebony swords in the crystal stream that flows along the bank where they are seated, and his companion looks wistfully into the water. Her own bow is discarded, but her mage robes show that it is not her only weapon. Instead of cleaning a weapon, her hands are submerged in the cool water to ward off any lingering effects that her fire magic could have had on her skin.

"Is something the matter, my friend?" the man asks. His voice possesses a very thick accent, but at the same time, it is rather smooth and soothing. She finds it comforting.

"I don't know, Inigo," the woman answers. "My life isn't what I thought it would be."

"Are you talking about your husband?" he questions quietly. He knows that the man has changed quite a bit since his friend had gotten married a few months prior. Almithara had successfully completed the coursework and was promoted at the College of Winterhold before she and Inigo had wandered into Whiterun to stay for longer than a few hours on an errand. While they were there, they had joined the Companions. While being a Breton mage had not endeared her to the members of the guild, she had proven herself many times over and supposedly won the heart of Vilkas. Inigo had a funny feeling about the burly man when they met, but he chalked it up to being concerned about his friend. Now, he isn't so sure that his initial thoughts had been that far off base.

"Yeah," she replies softly. "When we first met, he was so sweet and really smart. His brother was also very kind, but Vilkas just had a higher level of intelligence. I thought that we could be good together. Ever since we got married three months ago, he's been pushing me into having a baby with him right away. I can't have a baby right now, Inigo. I have to fight Alduin and save the world. We only just saw the Greybeards recently. I'm sure that particular task is going to take up a lot of our time. I can't fight a dragon with a baby on the way, and we already have the kids that I've adopted. I mean, I only had Alesan and Sofie when we married, but I've picked up Lucia, Francois, Runa, and Samuel since then. I thought it would be enough, but it isn't. I know he will be furious if he finds out that I am taking a preventative potion. I avoid him when I can."

Her companion looks torn at what to say, his bright eyes filled with both deep sorrow and endless compassion. What can one say to their friend in the midst of a crisis? "I do not think bringing a child into this world right now is a good idea, Ara," Inigo finally answers. He is the only one permitted to give her any kind of nickname, and that is only because she can't prevent him from doing it. That and his cute ears.

"It shouldn't be this way," she sobs. "We've only been married three months! He's demanding things of me without taking my needs into consideration. He made promises he isn't keeping. He said I could do what I needed as the Dragonborn when we first discussed marriage, but he isn't being supportive now that we are actually married."

He wraps one arm around his friend's shoulder. "It'll be okay. Why don't you talk to him about it when we get back? We only have to go into Markarth for a short errand, and we can be back in Riverwood Keep a little after lunch time with your teleportation spell."

She nods her assent. "And you'll stay there instead of going back to Riften?" Inigo insists on staying in a cell back in Riften as penance for what he did to Almithara in the past. She can't remember what he is talking about. Still, the two have developed a wonderful friendship, and she understands his reasons for wanting to make amends in whatever way possible. She is pretty confident that she will eventually convince him to make Riverwood Keep his permanent home. She had been presented with the option to be the Thane of Whiterun Hold after the business with the dragon that attacked the Western Watchtower. Included in that was the option to watch over Riverwood and take up residence at the Keep that was found there. It had taken a considerable amount of her money to secure the place, but it was worth it in the end. Her children have a wonderful place to live, and the town is flourishing under her watch. Not bad for a twenty-five-year-old Breton who was almost executed by the Empire.

"Of course," he answers without hesitation. They finish cleaning their weapons and head back to the mine outside of Markarth to let Pavo know that the miners could head back to Kolskeggr Mine without worrying about the Forsworn. After collecting their rather large sum of septims, Inigo and Almithara make their way to Understone Keep to see the Jarl. In between her Dragonborn duties, Almithara also takes care of bandits that are threatening various holds and delivers correspondence between Jarls when she happens to be heading in that direction. Jarl Balgruuf requested that a present be sent to Jarl Igmund for his birthday that had recently passed. Ah, politics.

Passing security is as easy as Almithara has come to expect since her appointment to Thane of Whiterun. The guards are cordial to her but wary of her companion. However, being with her, Inigo is treated with much greater respect than he would be otherwise. Many towns do not allow Khajiit entrance, but Inigo is always welcome if he is in her presence. If anyone has anything to say about it, she will simply threaten them with a quieter version of the Thu'um that she has begun to learn. Works every time.

The Keep is stuffy and hot. The air has a stale feeling, and the two friends can almost taste it. "Before we go up there, I wanted to go see a Mr. Calcelmo. He's a wizard here, and I've heard that he's rather ingenious—if not a bit bonkers."

"Of course, Ara," Inigo replies amiably.

Calcelmo turns out to be just as batty as others had said, but he is also vastly intelligent and warms up to Almithara right away. His like of her is cemented when she goes into the Nchuand-Zel Excavation Site and kills the horrible spider, Nimhe, that has been bothering him. On top of that, she went deeper into the ruins and retrieved all of the notes from the researchers that had been killed to give him. He invites them to come back any time, gives them a key to the Dwemer Museum, and even offers to teach her new spells should she ever need any help. Inigo suspects that she is trying to postpone going home. Almithara would have admitted to that had he asked her directly, but honestly, she also really loves the feeling of helping people with their problems. The gratitude on their faces makes all of the effort worth it, and that is exactly what happened with Calcelmo.

Unable to find anything else to drag out the inevitable, the two friends ascend the stone stairs to the Mournful Throne. A bit dramatic if you ask them, but to each their own. As they reach the top of the stairs, Almithara pauses and her eyes show a spark of interest. Inigo is unused to seeing his friend with such an expression as of late and looks to see what she was looking at. He sees a small delegation of three Thalmor soldiers patrolling the short corridor. Immediately thinking that she is afraid of them, he gently nudges her behind a pillar. "Are the Thalmor after you?" he asks.

She's frozen, her eyes still firmly trained on the group. Or rather, they are trained on the man at the head of the group wearing the signature dark, hooded Thalmor robes. The high cheek bones, the endless depths of his eyes, the way he carries himself with such incredible confidence—it's one of the most captivating things she's ever seen. "Huh?" she responds, her head obviously clouded. Inigo furrows his brows. If he isn't mistaken, the look in her eyes is intense attraction. She shakes her head sharply, and her clouded eyes clear. "I'm sorry. I just got lost in thought, I guess. And to answer your question, I don't think the Thalmor are after me. At least, not yet. I'm sure that we can add their names to the list eventually," she quips with a smile. Inigo returns it before they get back on track with their original goal.

Jarl Igmund thanks them profusely for the gift and asks that they pass on his compliments. They bow slightly and take their leave, but not before Almithara decides to approach the Thalmor officer. "What are you doing?" Inigo hisses. She just places her hand on his arm in a calming gesture and moves to stand directly in front of the man. He stops and looks down at her.

"Good afternoon, sir," she begins. "I'm Almithara."

Inigo can only watch in dismay. Almithara may be the Dragonborn, and a powerful mage in her own right, but she is still just a young woman. Being a Breton, she is only about five feet and two inches tall. Her dark hair falls midway down her back in straight, supple strands, and she has long, thick eyelashes in the same dark shade. The strands around her face have been swept back into a loose half ponytail and held in place with a ruby circlet to keep it out of her face while fighting. Her full lips are molded into a soft and welcoming smile. Her gold eyes shine brightly with the spirit and intelligence that have been missing in the last few months of her life. The minor amount of red makeup that surrounds her eyes matches the red and gold of her mage robes. She had insisted that the College purchase the newly introduced Opulent robes as soon as they had been announced. It had been a huge hit with both the students and staff. The full effect of her standing there with an open smile and a beautiful appearance would have been enough to make most people cave. However, Thalmor agents are not most people. Unfortunately, Inigo notices that there happens to be an identical spark of interest and attraction in the man's eyes. He may be with the Thalmor, but it would seem he is still a red-blooded man.

"Hello," he answers in a velvety voice that has Almithara almost swooning on the spot. "I am Ondolemar, Head of the Justiciars of Skyrim, and stationed in Markarth to further the Thalmor interests in this region." He gives a slight bow in her direction with the introduction. Not necessarily a formal bow that one would give to a superior but one given to a lady to show respect. Even with his bow, he does not reach her diminished height.

Almithara gives him the warmest of her smiles. Inigo has seen it many times before but not so much recently. "That sounds like a very big job. The Thalmor must value you very much to place you in such a high position." He visibly preens at the praise, and Almithara is able to offer him an appreciative glance over. He is tall—impossibly tall compared to her. He has to be at least a foot taller than she is. His eyes are green, like a beautiful forest after it rains. His high cheekbones and chiseled face give him a distinguished look. There are some lines on his face, but he is still a youngish man. His full mouth is currently quirked up in one corner in a barely-there smile. Almithara can make anyone break their countenance.

"Yes. You have the honor of addressing a member of the Thalmor. Bask in it," he declares proudly.

"Oh, I intend to," she answers playfully. "You're not from Markarth, I take it?"

His face contorts in disgust, and he sniffs haughtily. "As if this craggy, wretch of a city could give birth to a superiorly bred Mer such as myself. No, I'm not from Markarth. I was sent here to lead the Thalmor's interests in this corner of Skyrim. It's my mission to root out all Talos worship in this city. I, of course, come from the Summerset Isles."

"Of course," Almithara answers, clearly interested. "I, myself, come from Cyrodiil, but I also spent some time in High Rock. I came here after my parents died. I find this city to be rather confining." Her gaze is kind and empathetic.

"I am sorry for your loss," he responds, as etiquette requires.

"Oh, don't be. They were happy with their lot in life. Sometimes, people just get sick," she says, her eyes slightly gazing over in memories of happier times. She shakes her head minutely to clear it. "So, why are you after Talos worshipers?"

"It's a religious matter," he explains with his head held high. "The Thalmor do not recognize Talos as a god. He was only a man and does not deserve a place in our pantheon. The Empire has agreed to accept our beliefs, and its citizens have a responsibility to cease their heretical worship." He stops and looks her over once more. "You're inquisitive, aren't you?" She smirks up at him. "I like that. Perhaps you'd care to solve a little problem I'm having?"

She once again graces him with her beautiful smile. "I'm interested. What is it that you need help with, Ondolemar?"

He barely manages to conceal the shiver that passes through him when she utters his name. His two soldiers exchange a wary look, and Inigo grants a similar one to Almithara, but neither of them take notice. "Ogmund the Skald. He's old, respected, and I know for a fact that he worships Talos in his home. But the Jarl has been hesitant to call for his arrest. I want you to break into his home and find evidence."

"Breaking and entering?" she questions with a raised eyebrow.

"You will be compensated," he clarifies.

"I suppose we can delay our plans for a little while," she breathes with another smile. "I will be back shortly. Will I be able to find you here?"

He nods. "I will either be here or in my chambers through there." He gestures toward one end of the corridor. "If you cannot find me, simply ask a guard. They will be able to direct you."

She waves at him and practically bounces down the stairs. Inigo nods in farewell and follows her. Ondolemar stands as frozen as a statue for a few moments, staring at her retreating form before clearing his throat and continuing with his patrol.

"Is everything all right, sir?" one of the soldiers asks.

"Of course. I would like you to find out everything you can about that woman. You are dismissed." The soldier nods and hurries off to complete his task. Hopefully, whatever information comes to light will help him to figure out what is so special about her.

~~~~~~~~~~

Outside of the Keep, Inigo corners Almithara. "Ara, what in the world was that?"

"What do you mean?" she asks innocently.

"You are completely infatuated with that man," Inigo accuses.

She scoffs, but there is no conviction behind it. "And what if I am? It's not like I'm going to do anything about it. I might not be happy in my marriage, but I am still married. And besides, it would be beneficial to have the Head of the Justiciars in Skyrim as my friend. Who knows when I'll need to get out of a sticky situation?"

Inigo can see the logic behind her thinking, but he is still worried. What friend wouldn't be? "If you're sure, my friend," he states cautiously. "And why are we retrieving this amulet? You don't care about the civil war."

"Again, we need him on our side. It could be helpful later." Inigo sighs, but he is content with her answer. They get into enough trouble on a regular basis, and friends in high places are invaluable.

It only takes them about two hours to retrieve the amulet. With everything that they have done throughout the day, it is rather late in the evening, being almost eight o'clock. Rushing back to the Keep, Almithara tells Inigo to wait near Calcelmo's small laboratory while she goes to deliver the amulet. Ondolemar is no longer patrolling, and she asks to be directed to his quarters. When she enters, he is working at his desk on some paperwork. The hood of his robes has been pulled down. His hair falls a little past his shoulders, and the top portion is pulled back into a braid to keep it out of his eyes. It is the most magnificent shade of honey blond she has ever seen. As he shuffles through the papers and makes little marks with his quill, he periodically takes bites of a small dinner of fish and grilled vegetables. It makes her realize that she hasn't eaten since that apple at breakfast. Good thing she's going home after this.

"I found the amulet in Ogmund's house," she announces. He looks over at her in surprise. She completed it much faster than he had anticipated.

"Ah, there we have it. This will be all I need to have Ogmund taken care of. I would like to personally thank you on behalf of myself and the Thalmor for your assistance. Here," he pulls a large pouch of septims from one of his desk drawers, "for your work."

She takes the pouch, and their fingers brush. His gloves have been removed, and when their skin meets, neither can deny the electricity that passes between. Gold meets green, and they each know that the feeling is mutual. She clears her throat and looks away first. "I should go. Thank you very much for this." She turns to leave and makes it to the door before turning back around to meet his gaze. "If there is anything—anything at all—that you require, you may send me a missive, and I will do everything in my power to help you, Ondolemar."

His breath hitches at her declaration, but she is gone before he can answer. About ten minutes later, his soldier, Bronwyn, comes in the door with the information he requested. "This is everything that I could find on Almithara, sir. I hope that you find it satisfactory."

He thanks Bronwyn with a dismissive wave and pores over the documents in the dossier. She is the Thane of Whiterun and rules over the town of Riverwood. She is only twenty-five, but she has adopted a total of six orphaned children she has found around Skyrim. How generous, he thinks. She swiftly moved through the coursework at the College of Winterhold and is the current Arch-Mage due to her heroics in saving both the College and the town from Ancano's attempt at harnessing an artifact much too powerful for mortals. Granted, the Thalmor would have loved to have access to that much raw power, but Ondolemar can admit that it should have been obvious that it was far outside of Ancano's reach and needed to be left alone. After his musings, he looks down at the next piece of information. She is the Harbinger of the Companions, which is odd considering she is a mage. There is a possibility she is something called the Dragonborn. He makes a note to look into that term later. He comes to the final line of the information, and his heart stops in his chest. She was married three months ago to a man named Vilkas of the Companions.

She can't be married. No. But then he thinks that is probably for the best. A superior Mer of his stature cannot be tied to a Breton. A half-breed. From the small scrap of information on her parentage, it seems that her mother was a Nord and her father an elf. His background and family is currently unknown, but considering her magical prowess, it is believed that she may possess very strong Aldmer blood. It still would not be enough for someone in his position. No, it most certainly isn't allowed. He pushes down the twinge of pain in his chest at the thought of her being off limits and returns to his work.

~~~~~~~~~~

Across the province, Almithara and Inigo land in the courtyard of Riverwood Keep via the teleportation spell. It is rather taxing on her magic, but it is so much faster. Going home is a two-edged sword for Almithara: she has to deal with Vilkas, but she also gets to see her children. Alesan is especially loving and protective of his mother.

"I'm home!" she calls out when the large doors are opened by her guards. She hears squeals and shrieks come from the direction of the dining room, and her children come barreling into the entryway. They all tackle her and their Uncle Inigo into a rather large dogpile, which is added to by a group of pets: their dog, Meeko; Alesan's skeever, Biter; and Sofie's red fox, Kit. Lucia recently found a stray mudcrab, that she named Pincer, but he doesn't want to be a part of the pile. After exchanging greetings, she and Inigo go into the dining room to have their dinner alongside the family. She loads up a bowl with the apple cabbage stew—her chef's personal favorite—and grabs a chunk of roast venison and a garlic braid. Vilkas is seated next to her, but he doesn't acknowledge her presence. She assumes that he is angry.

"How was your trip, Ma?" Alesan asks from his place on her right.

"Very eventful, sweetheart. Inigo and I removed some Forsworn from a gold mine up in the Reach, and we went into the town for a while. I fought a giant spider, retrieved the notes from a failed expedition, and talked to a wonderful wizard named Calcelmo. He was a little old and a little batty, but he was a very kind man. I also gave Jarl Igmund his gift from Whiterun. He was most grateful. I'll have to go up there tomorrow and let Jarl Balgruuf know that he sends his thanks," she tells him.

"Wow, mama! You fought the Forsworn!" Sofie gasps.

"I did," Almithara answers. "It was rather frightening."

"What is the Keep like in Markarth?" Samuel questions.

Inigo notices her hesitation, but nobody else seems to realize anything is amiss. "It was very large and magnificent, but the air was very stale. None of you would like it very much," she states simply.

The children return to their dinner and allow her time to eat. Vilkas takes this opportunity to lean over. "It is good to see you again, dear."

"Is it?" she questions. "You did not greet me when I came in."

"I thought I would give the children that honor. Besides, I am sure that we will be able to celebrate you being home later," he declares with a hungry gaze.

A feeling of dread settles in her stomach. This isn't how it's supposed to feel. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about some things later if you don't mind."

"Of course, dear. We can talk about anything you want," he says, but his closed-off face betrays his real feelings. Her opinion won't matter in the long run.

Dinner finishes soon after, and Inigo retires to the room she has given him near the large indoor pool. The children and the animals are each tucked into their beds before Almithara retires to her comfortable master bedroom where her husband awaits her. The first thing she does upon entry is strip off her traveling gear and mage robes and then move into the bathing area to have a good, long soak in the heated water. She picks up the bar of lavender-scented soap that Aela gave her as a birthday gift and works to scrape off all of the dirt and grime from her aching body.

"Let me help," a soft voice calls from behind. She stiffens but ultimately lets her husband come in to help her wash.

"Thank you," she replies quietly.

"Now, what did you want to discuss?" he questions as he coats her body in the soap and begins to wash her with a cloth.

She sighs heavily. "I don't think now is a good time for us to have a child."

His eyes flash with anger before they return to their usual dispassionate pale blue. "And why not?" he all but snaps.

"There is too much for me to do as the Dragonborn right now. I have to defeat Alduin. I have the entire world resting on my shoulders. I can't be pregnant and fight the World Eater," she states clearly.

"I think the opposite. Say that you are injured in battle, and we are unable to have any children because of it. What would we do then? It is better to have one now before you have to go and fight."

"I don't get to decide when Alduin will attack," she points out. "And we have six children."

"They aren't really ours," he growls.

"Yes, they are. They needed me, and I took them in. They are my children," she declares vehemently.

He breathes out heavily through his nose. His teeth are clenched in anger. "They still aren't truly our children. You aren't even old enough to have borne them all yourself."

His words sting her like she has been slapped in the face. What he says is true, but they are still her children in her heart. Especially her little Alesan, who had to watch his father die and then worked in the mines to get by, or Sofie, whose dad never came back from the war and who had to sell flowers to keep herself fed and still had to sleep in a pile of snow. They are are all her children. But she can tell that he will not be persuaded. "I understand," she says quietly. "I will have to go away again the day after tomorrow. I have heard some rumors and received a summons to go to Fort Dawnguard outside of Riften. There are vampires attacking."

He nods. "Do you need me to accompany you?"

"I will be taking Inigo so that he can go back to his cell, but I will be heading to the Dawnguard alone. They requested I come without companions for some reason. I think they have someone waiting for me," she responds. Her letter had been vague, but they had said that they had a Vigilant of Stendarr to accompany her.

"In that case, we had better make the best of the next couple of days," he says in a low, sultry voice. She consoles herself with the knowledge that her potion should work to keep her out of danger until he discovers the secret. His wrath at that could prove brutal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or any of the mods referenced here.
> 
> I have glossed over the vampire questline as I don't intend to go through every stage of the quests in detail. Any recognizable dialogue is from the game. I think I might try to do two chapters a day on this site, so there will be another one later in the day.

Leaving Inigo in Riften had been saddening, but the Vigilant is awfully nice. He is clearly experienced and does not object or act annoyed when she has a question about what they are facing. Apparently, they are headed to a cave, called Dimhollow Crypt, on top of a mountain where the vampires are supposedly hiding something that could be of great importance. Vigilant Tolan leads her to her destination, but he decides to head up before she does to scout out the area. Once she enters, she assassinates the vampires guarding the entrance leading further into the Crypt and sadly discovers that Vigilant Tolan has been killed by them. Her heart constricts, but she presses on. She owes him that much.

By the end of the Crypt, she has fought her way past vampires, death hounds, reanimated corpses, and giant spiders. The glowing mushrooms light the way but give the cave an eerie feeling that seeps into her very being. After watching the vampires execute another Vigilant and then killing those vampires in retaliation, she comes to an odd-looking structure across a small bridge. There is a post in the center, and Almithara inspects it carefully. As she is looking, she places her hand on top to see if there is any residual magic to be felt. "Aahhh!" she screams as a rather large spike exits the top and pierces her hand. Ah, a blood-activated seal. How fun, she thinks, rubbing her hand over the area and healing the grotesque gash. She moves the glowing urns into place to unlock the mechanism, and a sarcophagus emerges from the center.

Opening the sarcophagus reveals a young woman, who looks to be about Almithara's age. She has slightly tanned skin and very dark brown hair pulled into a half-braided style. As soon as she opens her eyes, Almithara realizes she is a vampire. Considering this, she is probably significantly older than Almithara. She stands from the place where she has fallen with some help—she is a few inches taller than Almithara, and Almithara is once again frustrated by her short stature—and her glowing, red eyes meet Almithara's gold ones. "Unh…where is…who sent you here?" she asks. Her voice is quiet and calm despite her nerves, but it also carries the slightly affected and high-handed tone of royalty.

"Who were you expecting?" Almithara asks.

"I was expecting someone like me," she responds.

"I was sent here by a man named Isran on behalf of the Dawnguard," Almithara declares. "My name is Almithara. Do you need any water or food? How long have you been in here?"

The woman seems taken aback by her kindness, but she tries to remain composed. "No thank you," she replies. "My name is Serana, and I'm not sure how long I've been in here. Who is the High King?"

"The position of High King is currently up in the air. The Empire is supporting Jarl Elisif of Solitude, and there is a rebellion that supports Jarl of Windhelm, Ulfric Stormcloak," Almithara explains.

"What Empire?" Serana asks, clearly confused.

"The Empire…from Cyrodiil."

"Cyrodiil is the seat of an Empire?" Serana questions, and Almithara nods. "I've been in here too long. Longer than we thought," Serana mumbles. She looks back at Almithara. "You must take me to my home. I can tell you the whole story if you take me home."

After taking Serana to her family home, Almithara returns to Isran with the horrible news. He is not happy that a vampire lord has been given his daughter back and even less thrilled that they seem to have an Elder Scroll. He gives Almithara instructions to go and find some people to help with the war effort.

When Almithara returns from her travels, Serana is waiting for her. She has escaped her father and vows to help the Dawnguard in defeating him. With the help of Almithara's legendary charm, the two women convince Isran that it is a good idea to have Serana on board. They walk outside to go and find a Moth Priest to read the Elder Scroll Serana possesses. "Ah, it's so good to breathe again! Even in this weather, it's better than the cave," Serana declares as she angles her face up to the rain that has begun to fall.

"I imagine anything would be better than being stuck in that sarcophagus." Almithara looks up at the rain and sees it glinting off the trees in the distance. The color brings Ondolemar's eyes to the forefront of her mind, and she pushes the thoughts to the back of her head. Those thoughts are no good.

The adventure of finding a Moth Priest is long and arduous. After finding one, having him read the Scroll, retrieving the next Scroll (the Soul Cairn is definitely not a nice place), and then returning to the Fort, the women discover that the Moth Priest, Dexion Evicus, has been blinded by improper preparation for reading the Scroll. Almithara and Serana have to perform the ritual to become a Moth Priest to be able to find the location of Auriel's Bow in order to defeat Serana's father, Lord Harkon.

And Vilkas thinks a child should be brought into Almithara's life right now.

The Elder Scroll leads them to the Forgotten Vale where they encounter some remaining Snow Elves. Almithara's interest is immediately piqued, and she makes a note to go visit Calcelmo when she is done with this place. The Ancient Falmer Tomes that she and Serana picked up along the way will certainly be of interest to both him and Urag gro-Shub back at the College.

The grueling battle against Arch-Curate Vyrthur costs Almithara and Serana nearly all of their available magic power, and they need to rest for a day before they head off to Castle Volkihar to fight her father. Once Serana's father is defeated, she will be a free person. She has already considered going to find Falion to cure her vampirism. Not only does Almithara want to defeat Harkon because it is the right thing to do, but Serana has quickly become a very dear and close friend. She wants Serana to be happy and finally be able to live.

The fight is horrific. Serana and Almithara both nearly die, but they manage to make it through and rid the world of Harkon by using Auriel's Bow. He simply couldn't withstand the power of it. After a quick discussion, the emptying of the vaults at the Castle, and a small celebration at Fort Dawnguard, Serana decides to accompany Almithara back to Riften where Almithara will be picking up Inigo before they go on the next leg of their dragon quest.

"I can't believe it's all over," Serana breathes as they walk the path from Fort Dawnguard into Riften. "I'll be able to do whatever I like with my life."

"You're free now," Almithara declares. "When are you going off to see Falion?"

"As soon as I pick up some supplies in Riften. I want to feel this curse lifted from me."

Almithara nods. "Remember, you will always have a place at Riverwood Keep. I have sent a missive to the guards to let you in and give you a room near Inigo in the guest quarters. I don't charge rent or anything," she says with a smile.

"Thank you for the offer," Serana replies with a warm smile. "I may take you up on it one of these days." They are coming into Riften and are set to meet Inigo at the Bee and Barb.

"Inigo!" Almithara shouts upon entering and seeing her old friend.

"Ara! My friend!" he yells back and folds her in a warm embrace. He spins her around in the air, and she shrieks with laughter.

"This is Serana. Serana, this is my best friend, Inigo," Almithara introduces.

"Wonderful to meet you," Inigo declares.

"Likewise," Serana answers and returns his handshake with genuine happiness. She looks around the small inn/tavern while Almithara and Inigo catch up. Had her heart been beating, it would've stopped when she sees the man sitting beside the door. He looks to be about thirty years old and is wearing robes similar to Almithara's. His skin is darkened from both his genes and the sun, and his dark brown hair is brushed back from his face. As if sensing someone looking at him, his dark eyes meet hers, and she swears that time has just stood still.

Without even realizing it, she makes her way over to him. "Can I help you?" he asks. His voice is nice. A little arrogant but still a nice tenor that sends chills through her body.

"May I ask what you are doing here?" she inquires.

"I'm a mercenary mage," he answers proudly. "Do you need some help on your travels? I can be yours for five hundred septims."

She knows that she has that much in her bag thanks to what she took from the Castle, but even if she didn't, she would be on her knees begging Almithara for a loan. "I do, actually. I'm headed up to Morthal, and I could use some support on the journey there and back."

"Of course," he says as he takes the money from her hand. He stands up, and she notices that they are within about three inches of the other's height. Poor Almithara. She's so small. "My name is Marcurio."

"I am Serana. I'll be going to see a man named Falion."

"Very good. When would you like to depart?" he asks.

Serana glances over at Almithara who is looking at her with a wickedly knowing grin. "Let me go and bid farewell to my friend, and we can head out."

"I'll meet you by the city gates," Marcurio says, and with that, he exits the tavern.

Serana approaches Almithara and Inigo. "So, I guess you'll be going then?" Almithara presses.

Serana is embarrassed at being caught. "Yes. Thank you so much for everything, Almithara. I'll stop by your house sometime soon. In the meantime, I think I'll stick around Riften for a while."

"I'm sure you will," she says with a smile. As she is speaking, her expression slightly darkens. Serana knows that Almithara's own marriage is far from happy, and she is pained for her friend.

"I hope everything works out for you," Serana states before she bids the duo farewell and leaves to meet Marcurio.

"She'll marry him within the month," Almithara declares.

"I'll give it two weeks," Inigo replies.

"Come on, Inigo. We need to stop at the College before we do anything else. Then I think I'd like to visit Calcelmo. I found some very interesting books that he and Urag will find very pleasing." As Almithara and Inigo head to the College, she regales him with stories of her travels to defeat the vampire lord.

~~~~~~~~~~

Urag is indeed extremely pleased with the books, and he encourages her to go and discuss them with Calcelmo. The two of them do not always get along, but they both share an interest in Ancient Falmer artifacts. Inigo suspects that part of the reason that Almithara wants to go back to Markarth has something to do with a certain Justiciar, but he refrains from mentioning it.

Calcelmo is also ecstatic at the discovery. They spend multiple hours poring over the books and comparing them with his translation of the ancient Falmer language and having her describe the Snow Elves she saw. Almithara very much enjoys the time that she has spent with him and is loath to go, but she must. "Inigo, I'll be right back. I'd like to go see Ondolemar."

He waves her off as he knew that she would request that. She shoots him one of her winning smiles and dashes off up the stairs and into the area near the throne room. It takes but a moment for her eyes to find the tall elf, and her gaze is returned just as quickly. Just like last time, both of them are highly affected by the mutual feelings of attraction, but they must not act on them. He respectfully nods to her, and she approaches him. "It's wonderful to see you again, Ondolemar."

"Likewise, Almithara. Have you been well?" His velvet voice washes over her, and she has to concentrate hard on her words.

"If I told you that I had just defeated an evil vampire lord, would you believe me?" she asks daringly.

He actually chuckles. He had received a report earlier in the day that there had been some vampire activity recently but that it seemed someone had it under control. Of course, it was her. "I actually would believe that. You seem to have a great deal of influence," he says with a small measure of awe. His soldiers share another concerned glance behind his back, but it goes unnoticed by the talking duo.

"It's just my natural charm," she responds with an exaggerated flip of her dark hair.

"Is there anything that I can help you with?" he questions.

"I actually wanted to ask you some questions about the Thalmor," Almithara states. He and his guards are slightly taken aback. A Breton wishing to know about the Thalmor? How odd.

"Of course. Have you eaten, Almithara?"

As if on cue, her stomach rumbles, and her face flushes crimson. Ondolemar and his soldiers laugh lightly at her expense. "Come," he beckons and orders the slightly more attractive guard, who is referred to as Bronwyn, to continue patrolling in his absence. He leads her into the kitchen of the Keep and requests that the chef make Almithara a light dinner, and they settle at the small table in the corner of the room. The uppity Breton chef reminds her of why she couldn't stay for a prolonged period in High Rock. Without belonging to one of the clans, she wasn't really welcome anywhere and was treated rather poorly by those she encountered. Once she has her stew and bread in hand, he asks her what she would like to know.

"Who exactly are the Thalmor?" she inquires. "My father told me some stories, and I've heard some things since I've been here, but I'd like to hear it from a member."

"We're the ruling body of the Aldmeri Dominion," his velvet voice declares proudly. "Saviors of Mer. Victors of the Great War. The Empire exists because we allow it to exist, and I'm here to make sure the Jarl of Markarth remembers that."

"What does that have to do with Talos worship?"

"Tiber Septim was a man. He does not deserve to have a place among the Divines," he states authoritatively.

"Why does it matter?" Almithara asks.

Ondolemar hesitates a moment. Why does it matter? Other than the obvious reason that it is heresy, why does it matter in the end what a bunch of barbaric Nords think? "Because it is heresy. It is the duty of the Thalmor to root out heresy and promote the welfare of Mer in any society," he finally decides.

She just nods at him, but he feels that she doesn't quite believe him. "What do you mean by 'saviors of Mer'?"

"The Thalmor saved all of Elven-kind during the Oblivion Crisis. We've been watching over our lands for 200 years. We re-founded the Aldmeri Dominion, an alliance between us and our Bosmer cousins. You might know them from their common name. Wood elves. We intend to prove the superiority of Mer over men, one century at a time," he concludes.

She looks thoughtful at this as she continues to eat a few small spoons of her soup. "So, where does that leave people like me? My mother was a Nord, and my father was an Altmer."

He files that information away for later, wondering who her father's family was and how strong his blood would have been. "As long as you do not stand in the way of our goals, we would have no reason to oppose you."

"Doesn't my very existence stand in the way of your goals, Ondolemar? I am a half-breed. The mixture of Mer and men. One half of me cannot be superior while the other half is not. One half cannot be purged. What am I to do?" she asks him with sincerity in her eyes.

"I don't know," he replies quietly.

She gives him a slightly sad smile, realizing that even if she were unmarried, nothing would ever happen between her and this elf. It strikes her in the heart to think that he could see her as being so beneath him, but what is she to do? There is nothing to do. "Thank you for lunch. I was rather hungry. I often forget to eat on my travels, and my companion does not have the best memory to remind me. Former skooma addict."

He can tell that she is getting ready to leave, but he is not quite ready for her to go. Elenwen had mentioned being worried about the emergence of this Dragonborn at their last meeting several weeks ago, and Almithara is well-traveled. She is also a suspect. Perhaps she knows about the legend. He knows that no other person in this town would willingly give him the information, and if she is the Dragonborn, it would be good to have her as an ally in the future. "Wait, Almithara. I also have a question for you." He catches her by the wrist to prevent her from standing, and they both pretend they don't feel the spark. It's probably just his lightning magic anyway.

"Of course," she responds coolly, and he nearly winces at the tone.

"What do you know of the Dragonborn?"

It may be his imagination, but she stiffens and slightly pales. "The Dragonborn is a Nord legend. This person is said to have the body of a mortal but their soul is that of a dragon. They are created by Akatosh—Auriel, as my father called him—himself and sent to help in times of trouble. There hasn't been a Dragonborn appear since Tiber Septim. Some people are waiting for the return of the Dragonborn so that they may slay Alduin, the World-Eater. Why do you ask?"

He had not been aware that the Dragonborn was created by Auriel. He ponders her information, and that's when he notices the artifact strapped to her back. It's Auriel's Bow. His eyes widen at the thought that she could be the Dragonborn and in possession of an artifact that was thought to be only a legend—a false whisper. There is also an Amulet of Auriel draped around her neck. "The Thalmor have received intelligence that a Dragonborn may have appeared. However, I did not know much about the subject. Since it is a Nord legend, I thought that your mother may have told you. And not many people will willingly speak to me in this town."

She smiles sympathetically. "And just what do the Thalmor plan to do with this information? Is the Dragonborn in danger?" There is a hint of fear in her voice, but it is disguised relatively well. It would not be so apparent to someone who did not hang on her every word.

"Elenwen was simply concerned that the Dragonborn may enter the civil war and threaten the stability of Skyrim. It is in our interest to keep an eye on these things," Ondolemar explains.

"Elenwen?" Almithara questions the unfamiliar name.

"She is the First Emissary of Skyrim. She is stationed at the Thalmor Embassy north of Solitude. We have meetings every so often, and she expressed her worry at the last meeting about a month ago."

Almithara smiles at him once again. "You may rest easy. The Dragonborn has no intention of joining in either side of the civil war in Skyrim. Between you and me, they have more pressing things to do with themselves."

His breath catches. She has all but admitted that she is the Dragonborn, but he takes her reassurance to heart. He hopes that he never has to dispose of her. Almithara is too interesting to wipe from the world. "I will pass along your assurances."

"I would be grateful if you did," she responds and stands from her seat. "It is time for me to head back now."

"To your husband?"

Her face darkens and clouds over in something like sorrow and regret. "Yes, well, I suppose it's back to reality now, isn't it?" Her eyes glaze over and look behind him at the fire burning under the spit. "Do you ever just want to run away from it all? The responsibilities, the expectations? It's like a fight between what people want you to be and who you really are."

Her words cut him like a knife because, yes, he has wanted to run away. More so recently. This town is suffocating. It's boring. He misses the beauty of the Summerset Isles, and he wonders if Almithara would find them beautiful too. He banishes that traitorous thought as soon as it comes. "And what is it that people want you to be?" he asks.

She breaks her reverie and looks at him with great pain. "Things that I'm not. They want things from me that I can't give them." And with that, she walks away leaving him with a furrowed brow and the realization that he may want things from her that she can't give him. Things that he shouldn't want.

It's been a long time since he's had a vacation.

~~~~~~~~~~

Almithara and Inigo arrive back at Riverwood Keep. Defeating the vampires took a great deal of her strength, and she needs to rest. The Greybeards need her to go retrieve some artifact from up in Northern Skyrim, but she isn't up for that journey just yet. Vilkas is, of course, upset, and she scolds herself for neglecting him.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much," she begins later that night after the children are asleep.

He grunts in response, and she knows that he is upset. "Vilkas, you knew that I was the Dragonborn when you married me. You knew that I had obligations, and you said it was okay."

"I didn't think that those obligations would be more important than I am," he growls.

"That's not what's happening here. I was chosen by Akatosh to be born this way. I can't ignore that. I thought you understood," Almithara says in a small voice.

"Your place is here with me. You should listen to what I say instead of following some notion of your destiny. You can do what you please, and you obviously don't want to be here," he spits, and his eyes flare with poorly concealed rage.

Almithara sighs. She knows that she should be coming home more often, but there is so much to do. He may not believe in her destiny, but she does. She has to complete her task, and he will just have to live with it. "What can I do to make it up to you?" she questions in a sweet yet resigned voice.

His hungry eyes look her over, and she immediately knows what he wants. He wants her to work at having a child. A child that she can't give him right now. She gives into his desire but comforts herself with the fact that she is still taking her potion. Later, she wonders if Ondolemar would be forcing her into something she isn't ready for. Then she remembers that a Mer of superior breeding wouldn't touch her with a ten-foot pole, and her heart hardens just a little bit more.

~~~~~~~~~~

She stays at home for about a week before she prepares to leave again. Vilkas seems to be in a better mood, but hers is decidedly worse. She goes up to the top of the Keep to look out at the mountains over the ramparts. It is beautiful here. Peaceful. After about an hour, the door to the roof opens, and Alesan walks up to her. "Hey, ma," he greets.

She pulls him into a tight hug and fights the tears that spring to her eyes when she thinks of how much she loves him. He was her first child. When she saw him running through the Dawnstar snow in his bare feet, she just couldn't leave him there. She paid a hefty sum of money for the owners of the mines to not try to prevent her from taking him, and she whisked him away to a better place. She has never regretted her decision to take him in, even though he is far too old to be her real child and now nearly as tall as she is. It's not like she feels her actual age anyway, and everyone is taller than she is. "How have you been, Alesan?"

"Fine. Vilkas has been on edge, but Francois and Lucia keep him occupied." For whatever reason, those two have the closest relationship with her husband. Alesan liked him at first but has since come to barely tolerate the man, refusing to acknowledge him as a father figure. "One of the Companions came over a few times. That really rude lady."

Her brow furrows. Njada was at her house? "Was she here on business?" she asks.

"She had a few meetings with him. Seemed like they were discussing something important that was happening in another hold."

Almithara nods. Vilkas is a high-ranking member of the Companions, and he and Aela frequently take care of things in her numerous absences. "I have to leave again soon, sweetie. Will you be okay?"

"Of course," he answers confidently. "I'll keep an eye on everyone else."

"What would I do without you?" she questions with an affectionate ruffle of his short, black hair. He squirms away, and they both laugh. She suddenly turns serious. "How would you feel about having another sibling?"

Alesan gives her a knowing look. He's twelve, not stupid. "I don't think it's a good idea right now, Ma. You have a lot of things to do for a lot of people."

It warms her heart to have the support of her son, and they both head back inside where he helps her pack her belongings for the long journey to Hjaalmarch. When she and Inigo are ready to depart, they bid their goodbyes. Vilkas embraces her and whispers, "Make sure you don't get hurt." She feels warmth flood her body at the affection in his tone, but it is immediately shattered with his next statement. "I wouldn't want our baby to be injured."

She gives him a fake smile and turns to leave with Inigo. Why did she ever marry him?

~~~~~~~~~~

Elsewhere, Ondolemar is in a meeting with Elenwen. "I have some of the information you requested, First Emissary."

"On this Dragonborn business?" Elenwen asks apprehensively. Ondolemar nods in the affirmative. "Go on then."

"The Dragonborn is a person who possesses the soul of the dragon. They are created by Auriel to do his work in Tamriel. Many Nords currently believe that a Dragonborn has appeared," he explains. Elenwen's face pales.

"We must find out if these rumors are true. If the Dragonborn were to interfere with the civil war, it could undermine our entire position in Skyrim," she states in a panicked voice.

"I have it on good authority that the Dragonborn is not interested in joining either side," Ondolemar declares, and he wonders if he should have revealed that he has any connection with the Dragonborn.

Elenwen raises one defined eyebrow. "Do you know the identity of the Dragonborn?"

Ondolemar gulps at the predatory gleam in her eyes. Perhaps he can convince her not to cross the Dragonborn. "I have a suspicion of who it might be. She is an acquaintance of mine."

"She?" Elenwen questions.

"Yes. I had Bronwyn bring me her dossier. We are aware of her, and she is a very powerful mage and a very cunning individual. She has numerous connections all over Skyrim. If I may be so bold, First Emissary, I believe it would be in our best interest to keep her onside even if she is not the Dragonborn. She has no interest in the civil war, and she and I have struck up a sort of friendship."

She steeples her fingers and leans forward on her desk, pursing her lips slightly. "You've been holding out on me, Justiciar. And just how did you come to be familiar with this person?"

"She simply walked up to me and introduced herself. She is rather formidable, First Emissary. I strongly suggest you take advantage of my connection and forge a relationship between her and the Dominion here in Skyrim," Ondolemar presses.

Elenwen considers for a moment. "I think I will. I'll be holding a party here in three weeks. Perhaps she should be in attendance. Yes, I will issue her an invitation." She glances up at Ondolemar. "Would you be so kind as to deliver her invitation personally? I need to turn my attention to the interrogation Rulindil has going on downstairs, and I simply don't have the time to deal with something such as this. And since you already know her so very well, it would not be odd for you to issue the request." The odd look in her eye unsettles Ondolemar, and he is suddenly concerned that she has seen through him and discovered the improper attraction he has been trying so hard to stamp out.

"Of course, First Emissary. It would be my pleasure." He is sure that he imagines her saying "I'm sure it would" as he exits her office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or any of the mods referenced here.
> 
> I've changed a bit of the dragon quest here. I also added a method of long distance communication that I came up with. I feel like the Dragonborn would have been able to create a simple way to send messages magically, so I incorporated that here.
> 
> This is the longest chapter in this work. Two more chapters will be up tomorrow!

"It's not here," Almithara cries as she and Inigo finally make it to the end of Ustengrav. Where there should be the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller is a note asking the recipient to come to the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood.

"At least we have a destination in mind," Inigo says optimistically.

Almithara reluctantly agrees, and they teleport back to the Keep to be able to walk the short distance to the Inn. As they land on the cobblestone road that cuts through the town, a tall man in perfectly polished Elven armor meets them. He bows low before Almithara, and she recognizes him as Bronwyn from Markarth. "Bronwyn? What are you doing here?"

"Greetings, Lady Almithara. Ondolemar has requested that I give you this invitation. I have been waiting to see you for a little while now to pass along the message," he states. His voice is not as rich as Ondolemar's, but it is still nice. It's clear and warm with just a hint of arrogance.

"Thank you," she says and takes the proffered invitation. "What's it for?"

"First Emissary Elenwen is having a soirée and requests your company. She tasked us with delivering the invitation. The party is in two weeks' time," he declares.

"Pass along my thanks, Bronwyn. Would you like to come into the Keep for some food or drink? It is quite a far trip to Markarth," Almithara, ever considerate, inquires.

Bronwyn blushes slightly at her attention. He can see why his superior is so smitten, even though it is wrong in the eyes of the Thalmor. "No, but thank you. I must be getting back as soon as possible. Until next time." With a final flourishing turn, he mounts his horse and takes off.

Almithara glances down at the invitation. "Should we go, Inigo?"

"It is up to you, Ara," Inigo concedes. "I know that you would like to see him again."

"And that's probably why I shouldn't go," she says with a sad sigh. "Let's go to this Inn before we head back."

The Inn reveals itself to be owned by Delphine, a former member of the Blades. The Blades were tasked with serving and protecting the Dragonborn, but to Almithara, it seems that she is more concerned with how Almithara can help her with her various tasks. Almithara will have to be on constant guard with this one. After proving herself to be the Dragonborn, Delphine tells her that she believes that the Thalmor are behind the dragons coming back to life.

"I hardly see how that is possible," Almithara points out dryly. "The Thalmor do not possess that kind of power."

"That's where you're wrong," Delphine presses. "This smells like a Thalmor plot to me."

Ah, so she's prejudiced. Just like they are. Just like every guild and faction seems to be. "And what do you propose we do to find out?"

"There is a party at the Embassy in two weeks. I think that we should sneak in and see what information they have on hand. I have a contact that can get you a forged invitation and smuggle some of your items in if you can just—"

"There's no need," Almithara interrupts. It looks like she'll be going to the party after all. "I received an invitation from the Head of the Justiciars in Skyrim a little while ago. I am already invited to the party, so your underhanded tactics will not be necessary." Delphine bristles at the accusation but concedes that it is a superior plan. "And I won't need anyone to smuggle in my things. I am perfectly capable of handling myself and obtaining the necessary information."

"Very well," Delphine relents and finally allows Almithara to go home.

~~~~~~~~~~

Vilkas is upset with her again when he finds out about the party she must attend. She is planning on bringing Inigo, as he is highly skilled at sneaking, and she may need that depending on the circumstances. He is also very angry that her spell test reveals she is not pregnant. He orders her to be home more often to try for a baby. This spawns another argument as she cannot currently promise that. She has a world to save after all.

"I don't even know why I come back here!" she shouts, and she immediately feels guilty when she remembers all of her children. They are the real reason she comes back. Them and her duty to the town.

"We will have a child. It is my wish, and as my wife, you should try your best to fulfill it!" he yells back.

"We can't keep having this same argument, Vilkas," she laments and covers her face with her hands.

"No, we can't. So, it would be easier if you would just give in to me," he growls menacingly, and she knows that it is pointless to fight him. She still has the potion. It will be okay. So, she lets him do what he pleases and cries after he falls asleep.

She is the Dragonborn. Why does she have to put up with this? What happened to the man that she married? The man that she thought she loved? Had he ever even existed? She begins to reflect on their time together. He called her names when they first met; he let her know that his sword was worth more than her life; he blamed her for Kodlak's death; he had even told her that he would have slit her throat had she not proven herself. Has she made up an image of him in her brain? And then there is Ondolemar. A Thalmor Justiciar. His group believes her to be beneath them, but there is something so interesting about him, and they can actually talk about important things. Had she settled too quickly? _Too late for that now,_ she thinks listlessly as she twists her wedding ring around her finger.

She stays home for a few days before going to see the Greybeards. They warn her against trusting the Blades, but they cannot help her on her current journey. Sometimes they can really get on her nerves. All she wants is to help save the world, and no one is setting her on the right path. She stays for a little while to meditate in their library before leaving to head to Haafinger. Maybe the party will give her some insight into what she can do to stop Alduin.

~~~~~~~~~~

The day of the party comes, and Almithara is rather nervous. She dons one of the beautiful dresses, this one in purple, that she had picked up with the Opulent mage robe collection for the College. She had Sergius enchant it back when she purchased it in case she was ever in a situation where she wouldn't be able to rely on her mage regalia. In light of today, it had been a good move. She and Inigo bid her family goodbye—rather frostily on Vilkas' part—and head to the Embassy. She flashes her invitation and is graciously welcomed into the party. The first person to greet her upon entry is the First Emissary herself. "Welcome. I don't believe we've met. I am Elenwen, the Thalmor Ambassador to Skyrim. And you are…?"

"I am Almithara. It is wonderful to meet, Elenwen," Almithara greets with one of her winning smiles. Even the First Emissary seems to cave a little bit under it. Ondolemar is watching from his place on the other side of the room and is pleased with Almithara's behavior. She's making a good impression.

"Ah, yes. I remember your name from the guest list. Ondolemar has mentioned you before. Please tell me more about yourself. What brings you to this…to Skyrim?" There is a slight bite in her voice as if she isn't going to believe anything that Almithara says, but Almithara decides to tell the truth regardless.

"My parents died a while back, and I decided to come here for a fresh start after travelling around for a bit. I became the Thane of Whiterun, and now I reside in Riverwood where I keep watch over the town."

"And who were your parents?" Elenwen asks.

Almithara smiles at her attempt but does not take that bait. "They were wonderful people, and I was sorry to see them go. I assure you that you would not have known them." This is sort of a lie. Her father was once a noble, but as the third son, he would not have been overly well known. However, it is still possible that Elenwen may be acquainted with his family name. He renounced it to run away with Almithara's mother. Almithara has always found the story rather romantic, but she doubts Elenwen would feel the same.

Elenwen minutely scowls when she realizes that Almithara is not going to answer her questions. "Please enjoy the party. There are plenty of food and drinks around as well as lovely company. Good evening," she says and turns to have a conversation with the barman.

Almithara glances about the room until gold meets forest green. "Excuse me, Inigo. I'll signal you if I need anything." Inigo nods and walks over to engage Proventus Avenicci in conversation. Almithara saunters over to Ondolemar. "Well, hello, Ondolemar. Fancy seeing you here. Are you happy to be out of Markarth for at least a little while?" She smiles at him slightly flirtatiously as she prepares to get some answers out of him. Not that she will have to pretend with him in the slightest, of course.

Ondolemar wonders how he ever missed that offensive gold band on her finger. How could she be married? And how could he be this attracted to her? She's a Breton. A Breton! He shakes himself out of his reverie and responds to her. "I am pleased to be able to get out of that hole of a city."

"What exactly is the point of this party?" she questions lightly.

"It is simply a party to keep relations positive between the Thalmor and those that support the Empire. However, it is only a matter of time before your whole Empire collapses of its own decay," he snarls contemptibly. "No offense," he adds.

"Well, I would say none taken, but I do take issue with the insinuation that it is my Empire. I have no love for the Empire either, despite having grown up mostly in Cyrodiil. The Imperials tried to execute me when I first came here," she clarifies.

"I believe there is a story there," he states with a small upturn of one corner of his mouth. She is momentarily distracted by the sight but regains her composure quickly.

"Oh, there is. You see, when I came to Skyrim from High Rock where I had been travelling, I had all of my proper papers to get into the country. But then I was attacked just as I crossed the border. I specialize in fire magic, and I accidentally burned my papers to a crisp. When the Imperials came to help, they asked for my papers. All I could give them was ash."

He raises an eyebrow. "And for this they decided to execute you?"

"Yes," she replies curtly. "I was on no list for execution. Had they checked any other records they would have seen my name in travel requests. I had the clearance to be here. They told me to just quietly accept my fate and that it would be easier. Fortunately for me, a dragon attacked Helgen, and I was able to escape," she relates, and his eyes widen. Had she been saved by the will of Auriel? Or was it just a coincidence?

"That is quite the story," he remarks.

"You'll find I have many stories like that," she quips with a bright smile. "So, what brings you to this party?"

"I'm Head of the Justiciars. It is expected for me to be here and suffer through these soirées."

"Suffer?" she asks with a playful smile.

"Well," he ventures into precarious territory, "it has gotten significantly better within the last few minutes." His eyes darken, and her face prettily flushes. They both know that the attraction is there, and they both know that they can do nothing about it. Each feels a stab in their chest at the realization. They are too different, and too many circumstances are against them.

She decides to change the subject. "Do you think there can truly be peace between the Thalmor and the Empire?"

"No," he answers automatically. "There is peace now, and that peace will continue for as long as it suits our needs. But make no mistake, this is not a peace forged out of necessity between rival nations of equal strength. It is more like the calm between storms. And the next storm, I think, will be far deadlier than the last." His last statement lays over the duo like a heavy cloud of smoke. It chokes them as they both realize that their lives could change at any moment.

"May I ask another question?" she inquires after a few moments of silence.

"You may ask me anything," he says with intensity.

"Would you answer any question that I asked you with honesty and would you keep it a secret?" Her gold eyes flash, and he can see a glimpse of the formidable warrior that she is beneath the beautiful exterior.

"I will tell you whatever you would like to know," he immediately replies. "But I must warn you not to presume upon our friendship. My first loyalty is to the Thalmor," he warns, but it seems like more of an afterthought to cover his bases.

"Is there anywhere we could go where we can talk privately?" Almithara asks quietly.

"Of course. Follow me." He holds out his arm for her to take. The height difference makes things difficult but not impossible. He leads her through a side door and up some winding stairs to a hallway lined with doors. They seem to be quarters for those staying here. At the end of the hallway is a very large room that he enters. It is moderately decorated for function rather than appearance, and they take the two seats in front of the roaring fire at the end of the large bed. A desk strewn with papers lines one wall, and the room is rather cozy despite its bland décor. "Now, what is it you wanted to ask me?"

She takes a rather large breath before releasing it. "Am I in danger from the Thalmor?"

He is taken by surprise at her question. "Why would you be in danger?"

"You know I'm the Dragonborn, Ondolemar," she reveals quietly. "Do I need to add the Thalmor to the list of people wanting me dead? I was attacked by Cultists from Solstheim on my way here. They seem to think a Lord M-something is the proper Dragonborn and that I'm just a fake. Alduin wants me dead. Vampires still come after me for what I did to Lord Harkon. I killed Ancano when he threatened the College. There are more than enough people after me, and there is a good chance that the Thalmor will want me dead eventually too."

He brow furrows in thought. "First of all, do not be concerned about Ancano. He was a blithering idiot, and I am very pleased that I never have to see him again. And this is an opinion shared by many in the Thalmor. He nearly killed all of us with that Magnus stunt." Almithara smiles at his honesty and bites back a laugh at Ancano's expense. "I cannot tell you what Elenwen is thinking, but I can tell you that I encouraged her that having you as an ally is more beneficial than having you as an enemy."

"Why would you do that?" she questions breathlessly. Her eyes bore into his own.

"Because I don't want to see you hurt," he answers truthfully. His quiet, velvet voice wraps around her and comforts every part of her soul. At least someone cares for her. At least a little bit.

"Thank you," she chokes out and sucks back the tears trying to fall. "I have one more thing to ask you. It's about the dragons coming back." She notices Ondolemar stiffen and wonders if Delphine was somehow right. "Are the Thalmor behind the dragon attacks?"

He scoffs. "That's preposterous. How would we be behind the dragons coming back? We are currently allocating a significant amount of resources to discover what is happening with the dragons. Why do you think we are behind it?"

She turns and looks into the fire. "I have recently come into contact with a woman who is a former member of the Blades." Ondolemar glares into the fire at the thought that the Blades might be coming back. The Thalmor were actually looking for a former member, but they were looking for a man and not a woman. Is this woman acquainted with that man?

"What does she want of you?" he questions cautiously.

"You see," she begins sagely, looking far beyond her years and pressing her fingers together in front of her, "I don't trust her at all. She claims that the Blades are to serve the Dragonborn, but she is ordering me around and looking for ways that she can use me to further her goals. She attempted to get me to forge an invitation to this party tonight to spy on all of you. She was not very happy to learn that I had an invitation on my own merit." Almithara releases a heavy sigh.

"It sounds as if you have reason to not trust her," he remarks.

"Mhmm," she says shortly. "Anyway, she seems to think that you all are bringing the dragons back in some nefarious plot. No offense to you, but I don't think that the Thalmor have the ability to bring dragons back from the dead, no matter how superior you think you all may be," she finishes with a smirk thrown in his direction. He feels offended for a moment but concedes in the end.

"You are right, of course. We don't have the power to bring back the dragons. Would you be willing to share what you know of it?" He decides to try his luck.

"I may be the Dragonborn, but I don't know everything. After I leave this party, I'll be trying to figure out what my next move is to try and stop Alduin from destroying the world. I have heard rumors that there may be an Elder Scroll to help me. Maybe I'll try to find that." she admits.

His mouth falls open in undignified shock. "You have heard of an Elder Scroll?"

"This will be my third if I can find it. I have two others back at my Keep in Riverwood, and I even read one of them," she brags with a flirtatious half-smile. "What's the matter, Ondolemar? Don't think that a half-breed such as I could obtain such artifacts?"

He flushes slightly at her question. That would be what he is supposed to think, but after spending the time with her that he has, short that it may be, he can't help but admit that there is something to this woman. Maybe not all of man but just this one woman. She's something special, and he'd have to be a fool to deny it. "That is not what I think," he says quietly. His intense green eyes meet her playful gold ones, and the atmosphere in the room shifts. They stare at each other for another moment before she clears her throat and looks away guiltily. _At least this attraction definitely goes both ways,_ he thinks.

"I don't really want to leave here empty-handed," she finally says. "Can you tell me if you have made any progress on the dragon front? Please? I really don't want to cause a scene at such a nice party, and I wouldn't want to cause any trouble for you."

He looks thoughtful for a moment. Should he trust this woman with the information that he has? He knows who they are looking for and why, but it sounds like she would be able to do a lot more with the information than he ever could. "We are looking for a man named Esbern. Our most recent intelligence reveals that he may be hiding in Riften. That is all that we know."

She smiles brightly and stands abruptly. He follows suit, but he is not prepared for her to launch herself at him. The hug warms the darkest and coldest parts of his heart, and he finds himself frozen from the shock of it. "You have no idea what this means to me," she mumbles into his chest.

"You…you are very welcome," he replies softly. Her luscious curves press into his body, and he has to clench his teeth to keep himself in check.

She looks up and meets his eyes. Suddenly realizing what she has done, her face reddens, and she pulls away. He pretends not to feel the shattering disappointment reverberating in his bones. "I better get going, then." She moves to the door. "Have you ever wanted to get out and explore Skyrim?" she asks out of blue.

"I've never really thought about it. Why do you ask?" he questions, clearly puzzled.

"No reason. Good night, Ondolemar. And feel free to tell Elenwen that I hold no love for the Thalmor, but I will only be a threat to her if she gets in the way of my goals." Ondolemar gulps at the fire behind her eyes and words.

"I will be sure to pass along the message," he responds with a bow. She exits the room and leaves the party soon after with her Khajiit companion.

Ondolemar thinks that she will be the death of him.

~~~~~~~~~~

Back in Riverwood, she informs Delphine of the intelligence she gathered and warns her against further dealings with the Thalmor. Delphine is amazed that she was able to gather the information without the help of Delphine's contact, Malborn. Almithara wonders why so many people keep doubting her.

Because Ondolemar and Elenwen have decided to let Almithara handle the problem of the dragons after much convincing of the latter on the part of the former, Almithara and Inigo are able to locate Esbern with relative ease. Convincing the reclusive curmudgeon to leave his cell is another matter, but they finally manage to persuade him to meet them in Riverwood. He wants to keep a low profile, so he decides to travel on his own. Inigo and Almithara head to the Bee and Barb to see if anyone has heard from Serana lately.

Upon entry, the owner informs them that Serana and Marcurio have purchased a small house around the corner, Honeyside, and they were married a short while ago. Two weeks after they met. Almithara hangs her head and hands a pleased Inigo thirty septims. She then smiles good-naturedly and suggests that they go and visit her.

Serana and Marcurio are pleased to see them. It is clear that they are very happy together, and Serana is finally free from her curse and able to live a life that she wants. Instead of their usual red gold, her eyes are now a warm pine green. They are vibrant and full of joy and anticipation, and it warms Inigo and Almithara's hearts to see her like this. Their home is cozy and inviting, and it is perfect for them to start out. Almithara discreetly leaves a large bag of gems as a gift by the fireplace where it'll be found later.

"So, how are things?" Serana asks while Inigo and Marcurio regale each other with something leek related.

"Things are fine. I'm moving forward with the whole dragon business. The Cultists are getting bolder." Serana had been with Almithara on two occasions when the Cultists had attacked.

"And at home? Are things any better?" Serana presses.

Almithara sighs heavily. "No, they aren't. He just doesn't understand, and he refuses to. I've tried talking to him, and it just doesn't work. There's nothing I can do about it except wait and hope that he can see reason."

"Do you think he will?" Serana inquires after a moment of tense silence.

"No," Almithara admits and finally lets the tears spill over. She's been fighting off the breakdown for too long, and it comes raging through her like a flood. Violent sobs shake through her body, and Serana pulls her close, cradling her friend in a comforting embrace. Inigo and Marcurio politely excuse themselves to the back porch. Inigo knows all about her troubles, but Almithara doesn't know her friend's husband well enough to dump her problems on him. "He scares me sometimes, Serana. He's nothing—nothing at all—like how he was six months ago. All he talks about is having a baby. When we got married, I told him that I had things to do. I'm the Dragonborn; it's my destiny to help with certain things. It's in my nature to help people. He told me it was okay, and now he's changed his mind. He told me that I didn't need to do that anymore. That I should just let someone else do it."

"Oh, Almithara. That's awful. There's no way that you should turn your back on being the Dragonborn. Maybe just try to talk to him again, and then you'll just have to decide where to go from there." Serana runs a hand across her back as Almithara once more sobs into her shoulder. She wishes she could help more, but she doesn't know what to say.

After about half an hour, Almithara calms down enough to begin to compose herself. "Can I admit something terrible?" Almithara asks shamefully.

"What is it?" Serana responds.

"I don't even think I love him. I don't know if I ever did." Her face falls as she quietly admits what has been plaguing her heart. Her puffy red eyes are oddly blank.

"What makes you say that?" her friend questions, but she is not really that surprised. Even if Almithara had been in love with her husband at the beginning, he has done nothing to endear himself to her since that time. If anything, he's ensured that she resents him for placing too much pressure on her at a stressful time in her life. A time when she needs support.

"I just…don't want to go home. And…" she trails off and bites her lip, "I think I might be falling for someone else."

Serana's eyes widen. That isn't what she expected at all. Who has she even had time to meet? "Who is it?"

"I can't tell you," Almithara breathes. "It's too horrible to even speak. If I say it, it will just make it that much more real. I can't feel this way. I just can't." She's crying again by the time she finishes speaking.

Serana chooses not to push the "who" aspect. "Do you know if he feels the same way?"

"I think he does," she reveals softly. "I just saw him a few days ago. But even if I weren't already married, I know that we could never be together. It just wouldn't work out. I'm sorry to put all of this on you Serana. And you are so happy right now. I'm just ruining it! I'm the worst friend ever!" Almithara quickly composes herself and convinces Serana to drop the subject. They spend the rest of the visit discussing married life and Serana and Marcurio's plans. They want to have children as soon as possible. Serana has no more obligations and has a large amount of money she recovered from Castle Volkihar; there's no need to put it off for any length of time. Marcurio turns out to be a rather funny character. He's a bit cocky and arrogant, but he's also wickedly sarcastic with a great sense of humor. Inigo and Almithara both immensely enjoy their visit, and they are sad to see it end. Especially since it means they'll have to go home to face the music.

~~~~~~~~~~

Vilkas is still angry when she returns, but that works in her favor. Since they aren't speaking, they aren't doing anything else either. She has at least one night of reprieve. Of course, that reprieve doesn't last more than one evening, and she is expected to return to her duties. She tries to talk to him again, but he refuses to hear any other perspective. All she wants is to wait a little bit. Why can't he understand that? As early as she can, she takes Inigo to meet up with Delphine and Esbern. They have to head into the Reach and find a place called Sky Haven Temple. She's very glad to be leaving, but she is sad to leave her children. Right before she leaves, Alesan asks to walk her to the inn. He wants to go into town for something. It's an odd request, but she lets him.

"What's wrong, Alesan?" Almithara asks with a hand on his shoulder, which is difficult considering how tall he has gotten. He's within a couple inches of her height now.

He looks worried. His dark skin is slightly pale, and he's gnawing at his bottom lip. "Ma, that lady came back by here a couple of times while you were away. She kicked Kit."

Almithara is shocked. Vilkas had Njada over multiple times and let her kick Sofie's pet? Almithara's brow furrows in concern. "Honey, I have to go now and deal with something for the dragons. If she comes back, I want you to hand this to Elsie by the enchanting lab and have her send me a message okay?" She holds a small crystal up to him. "I have the other half of this crystal. I'll teleport back here immediately if something is wrong."

He nods. "I hope I won't have to use it." And in that moment, he looks so old. So much older than twelve. All she can do is pull him close and try not to cry. This boy should have a happy childhood where he has no worries. Instead, he gets all of this. She silently vows to make sure that he has no problems in the future. She'll do anything she can for all of her children.

"Here. Take this." She pulls out a pouch with about two thousand septims in it. "If—for any reason at all—you feel unsafe, you take this money, and you go to Riften. Serana and Marcurio live in Honeyside, and they'll help you. Or you can go straight to Jarl Balgruuf. As a last resort, go to Markarth and find a man named Ondolemar. You go to them in that order, you got it?" He nods astutely before leaving. He will take this responsibility very seriously.

She turns and heads to the Sleeping Giant Inn where Delphine and Esbern are already prepared to leave. The journey to the Reach is relatively easy, but her mind is plagued by Alesan's concerns. She may have to do something drastic upon her return. After slaughtering a whole clan of Forsworn, she makes the blood sacrifice, and they gain entry into Sky Haven Temple. After navigating about a hundred traps, Esbern reads Alduin's Wall, and Almithara convinces them that the Greybeards will be the ones to help them discover the Dragonrend shout. She really hates dealing with both of these groups and their hatred for each other. She just ends up being caught in the middle.

Before going to the Greybeards, she decides to head to Markarth to let them know that Karthspire has been cleared of Forsworn. Jarl Igmund and Raerek are both immensely pleased with her revelation, and they offer her the position of Thane in Markarth. She gratefully accepts, but she lets them know that she will not be able to be around too terribly often. They understand and assure her that it is more of a fancy title with no strings attached than anything like it is in Whiterun.

"So, I hear that we have a new Thane," a velvety voice declares from behind her as she is exiting the throne room. She turns to see Ondolemar, who must've been eavesdropping, and her face lights up at the sight of him. Was it really only a short while ago that they were at the party?

"You heard correctly," she declares with a low, dramatic, and slightly comical bow. "I'm sure I'm the shortest Thane in the history of the Reach."

He and his soldiers laugh at her joke. "You look well," he remarks.

Her face flushes once more. She knows she must look a fright covered in sweat, blood, and wounds. "That's what slaughtering Forsworn will do for you, I suppose."

"Forsworn?" he questions.

"Yeah. Inigo and I just cleared out Karthspire. We needed to get into Sky Haven Temple. They were in the way," she shrugs.

The solider she knows to be Bronwyn pales, and his mouth drops open. "We've been unsuccessful at taking care of that camp," he admits. "You two took them down by yourselves?"

She just nods and shrugs once more. "It wasn't too bad. Just messy. And I think I may need to give this some attention," she says as she pulls down the collar on the right side of her robe. There is a very large arrow fragment sticking out of the flesh between her shoulder and collarbone. When she got hit with it, she just broke off the shaft and kept moving, but now it's turning a sickly green color. "Huh," she hums. "Looks like there was some poison in there." As if on cue, her eyes roll back in her head, and she collapses. Ondolemar moves the fastest and catches her before she hits the ground.

"Fetch me an apothecary! Now!" he orders sharply. Bronwyn moves quickly in the direction of the nearest apothecary as Inigo follows Ondolemar back to his quarters. "How did she not notice?" he barks.

"She has had a lot on her mind lately, and the adrenaline makes her not notice her wounds until well after they have been inflicted," Inigo relays. He is only scraped up a little bit and has no serious wounds on his person. "This is the first time since I've been with her that she has collapsed from a wound, though. I'm fairly certain she has been poisoned, just like she said."

"What happened to her hand?" Ondolemar inquires as he gently lays her down on his bed. He only then notices the rather long and deep gash in her left hand.

"The temple required the blood of the Dragonborn to gain entry. She had to bleed quite a bit for the door to open," Inigo admits with a grimace.

"I'm surprised she made it this far," Ondolemar grumbles.

"She is an extraordinary woman," Inigo tells him.

"That she is," Ondolemar agrees quietly.

The apothecary shows up rather quickly, and Almithara is treated swiftly and correctly. She has to stay under observation for at least the night before she can continue on her journey, but she has yet to regain consciousness. Ondolemar offers Inigo a bed in the soldiers' quarters and insists that Almithara reside in his room. He also volunteers to take an observation watch.

The apothecary changed her into more suitable nightclothes that Inigo pulled out of her pack. Inigo and Ondolemar both sit at her bedside with worried expressions. Ondolemar tells himself that he is only concerned that a possible ally could be injured, but he knows that isn't the whole truth. While he is gazing at her, he notices some bruises on her right arm. "How did she obtain those bruises?" His voice comes out slightly cracked with concern. Inigo pretends not to notice.

"She probably got them in an altercation," he says cryptically.

"Some bandit grabbed her?" Ondolemar presses.

"Someone grabbed her, but it was no bandit," Inigo replies sadly. "Let's just say that she doesn't have many people that genuinely care for her. It's more about how they can use her to get what they want." His gold-orange eyes look down at his friend and then look at Ondolemar with an intensity that surprises the elf. It's as if the cat is imploring him to read between the lines, and understanding suddenly dawns on him.

"He did this to her?" Ondolemar hisses. Inigo just nods. Ondolemar feels sick. _Filthy Nords,_ he thinks. "Why doesn't she stop him? Surely, she can defend herself. She just slaughtered an entire camp of Forsworn."

"I don't understand why she doesn't. I didn't find out about the fight until afterward, or I would have killed him where he stood," the Khajiit conveys with conviction. "She made me promise not to interfere. Says she can handle it, and it was a one-time thing, but I think things will come to a head soon. I don't think she'll be okay with endangering the children."

Ondolemar hums in reply, and he considers trying to find something to charge her husband with. He can't hurt her if he's in prison. Maybe he's a Talos worshiper.

"I feel that I should tell you that she gave your name to her eldest son in case that man ever tries to hurt the kids. You're their third and final stop. If they ever come to you, please do not turn them away. She and I may not agree with Thalmor ideals, but the children are innocent. They would need protection," Inigo relays.

Ondolemar agrees immediately, and that's when the dread settles in his stomach. He knows he is extremely fond of—perhaps even loves—this woman, this Breton half-breed with the body of a mortal and the soul of a dragon, and he curses his position in the Thalmor. He would give anything to be able to take her away from all of these people that wish her harm, that demand from her things that she can't give, and who don't care who she really is and only care about what she can do or be for them. But he knows that the world is not kind, and what he wants is not possible.

"May I speak freely?" Inigo asks half an hour later. At the nod from his companion, he begins speaking. "I think she loves you." Ondolemar swears his heart stops beating at the declaration. "Please don't be another person that hurts her."

"I never wish for her to be hurt in any way," he admits quietly.

The conversation stops until she wakes several hours later. Her gold eyes are groggy and clouded, but the first thing she does is laugh. "Looks like I took a tumble, huh?"

Inigo just rolls his eyes, and Ondolemar looks shocked at her reaction. "You were poisoned and low on blood. You are lucky to have survived at all," the latter tells her.

"I'm not quite ready to die yet," she replies. "There are far too many things I have to do." There is not much speaking between the time she wakes, eats a small amount, and then packs to leave. She and Inigo are headed for the Greybeards to speak with Arngeir. She bids Ondolemar a fond farewell, but she can tell that he has been deeply upset by her condition. She grabs his gloved hand and gives it a squeeze. His surprised eyes meet hers, and she gives him a broad smile. "I don't know what I'd have done without you." He can't even find the words to respond, and she leaves on her journey.

"That is some girl," Bronwyn states as her form fades in the distance. His superior agrees, and they go back to their aimless patrolling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or any of the mods referenced here.
> 
> Again, I have changed a few things for the story, added some magic here and there, etc.
> 
> I honestly cannot remember what mod it was, but I know that I played a couple of playthroughs where you were able to teleport back to a previous location as long as you saved it or something and any of the major cities. Anyway, I used that here. There will be another chapter posted later today. Enjoy!

After much convincing, the Greybeards direct her to their leader. For some reason, the leader lives on the top of this huge, cold mountain that requires her to learn a new shout to clear the air. At least now she can clear up the rain when the kids want to play outside. Finally reaching the white, snow-covered summit, she is floored to learn that the leader of the Greybeards is a dragon. And not just any dragon: Alduin's brother, Paarthurnax.

She likes Paarthurnax. Likes him very much. After they have a short introductory conversation, and he teaches her an amplification of her Fire Breath, he tells her that she must go and find an Elder Scroll regarding dragons, just like she suspected. The best place to go for information is the College, so she pays Urag a visit. He, unfortunately, directs her to a completely insane person that lives in a cave located in the middle of the ridiculously frigid waters north of the College. Who in their right mine would live out here?

The crazy man has her take some weird lexicon with her to locate the Scroll. Says he needs it for something. She's a bit tired of all the run around, so she just decides to take it and stop asking questions. She and Inigo go back to her house to pack some warmer gear since they'll have to go through Blackreach. She doesn't like Blackreach, but she does what she must.

"Just let me grab my stuff, Inigo. If Vilkas isn't too upset, or Alesan doesn't need me, we can leave right away," she tells her friend. He grunts in response.

Alesan informs her that nothing untoward happened while she was gone. Vilkas seems indifferent to her being home, barely managing a hello. He doesn't even demand that she stay and mentions nothing of children. She decides not to tell anyone about her near-death experience. It only takes her a few minutes to grab her things, and they head out once more.

They make it all the way to the Loreius Farm before she realizes that she forgot her cloak enchanted against the cold. "Inigo, I need to get that cloak. I'll just teleport back when I'm done. I should be able to use that spell once without too much trouble." The spell to teleport her back to her previous location takes a lot of magicka, and she doesn't like to use it. Now is an exception to that rule. This is an important mission. She teleports back to the Keep and sees all her children outside. This is nothing out of the ordinary, but Alesan looks like he's going to be sick. "Sweetie," she calls as she approaches him, "what's the matter?"

"Ma, she's here again, and he told us that we needed to go outside for a while," he admits. "What are you doing back here?"

"I forgot my cloak. Don't worry, I'll go check on everything and grab the cloak. It's up in my room." Alesan just nods and goes back to watching over his siblings. He's such a good boy.

She makes her way into the Keep and up the stairs. The people there are looking at her apprehensively, but she brushes it off. At least until she hears the noises coming from the closed door of her bedroom.

Her husband is having an affair, and from the sound of it, this isn't the first time they've been together. Sobs take over her body, but she clamps a hand over her mouth and keeps silent. Almithara runs back down the stairs. She directs the housecarl to ensure that Vilkas and Njada are out of the house by the end of the day. Once she gets outside, she tells Alesan to get the children together right now. They all run and pack a few belongings as quickly as they can. She knows they must hurry. She tells them to all link hands, and she teleports them all back to Inigo. It takes nearly all her available magicka, but she has to get them away from there.

"What happened?" Inigo shouts when they appear, knowing that the appearance of all of them means something terrible must've occurred.

"Inigo, I need you to get me all of my magicka potions. I have to get us to Riften." She adds in a small voice, "He's screwing Njada right now, Inigo. I have to get to the temple. I'm done taking his abuse."

Inigo's eyes bug out of his head, but he does as she requests. Downing all her minor magicka potions and taking a few magicka amplification potions, she manages to teleport them all to Riften. Thankfully, Serana and Marcurio are home and agree to wait with her children while she goes to the Temple of Mara. She needs to talk to Maramal.

The temple looks so inviting and full of love. The golden statue of Mara warms her heart just a little bit, but the pain is still ever present. Maramal greets her happily until he sees her face. "Lady Almithara, what is the matter?"

"I wish for a dissolution of my marriage. My husband has broken the fidelity clause," she states with no emotion.

"Oh, my dear," he laments. "I am so very sorry. Please give me your wedding band." She rips it off her finger, and he takes it up to the basin of fire attached to the statue. He places the magic-imbued band inside, and it glows a violent red-orange before shattering into a million shimmering fragments. "Yes, this confirms it. His ring will have also shattered. Unfortunately, I do need you to file two pieces of paperwork," he says with a sad smile. Almithara just nods. She signs all his documents and promises to take the copy to Whiterun as soon as possible.

She pushes the door open to Honeyside and collapses onto a waiting Serana. What will she do?

After a lengthy discussion, Serana and Marcurio agree to come to the Keep and watch her children. Almithara apologizes profusely, but they will hear none of it. She goes Mistveil Keep and pays the bills on their house for the next two years as a thank you. She has the money; she might as well help them out, especially when she is turning their life upside down. The children, Serana, and Marcurio will be walking for the children to be able to see the lovely landscape of Skyrim on this side of the country. It's been too long since they've been out this way. Almithara and Inigo prepare to teleport directly to Whiterun.

Proventus is very sad to hear her news when she files her paperwork. She's been numb ever since she stopped crying hours before. She decides to just buy a new cloak, and she and Inigo leave to get the Elder Scroll instead.

Her mind is sufficiently distracted on the trip. She obtains the Scroll and takes the time to appreciate the landscape of Blackreach. It may be irritating to get through, but it is rather beautiful in its barren melancholy. It's kind of mysterious. Almithara and Inigo take their time on the quest, and they have been gone almost three weeks by the time they get back to the Keep. She has been to see that crazy old man—Septimus something—and to the Throat of the World where she fought Alduin and banished him to Sovngarde. They are safe for a little while. Unfortunately, she is not as she is attacked twice on the way back by more Cultists. She's going to have to do something about that...right after the ridiculous war summit that she's going to have to coordinate and attend. The Greybeards have agreed to mediate. Now she just has to get everyone else on board. At least it will give her something to think about.

~~~~~~~~~~

Once she arrives home, she is bombarded with friends, children, and correspondence. Vilkas is requesting a meeting with her as soon as she is available. She sends off a missive for him to come meet her to get it out of the way.

When he arrives that evening, she asks Inigo, Serana, Marcurio, and Alesan to be in attendance. He doesn't appreciate the audience, but he doesn't really have the luxury of protesting. "What is the meaning of this?" he hisses.

"You broke the fidelity clause. I dissolved our marriage contract," Almithara states clearly.

"And you didn't provide me with any children," he growls.

_Not this again,_ she thinks. "It doesn't matter. It's done. Now, what do you want?"

He glares hard at her. "I want two of the children."

She actually laughs at him. It is not her usual laugh; it's cold and dark. "Over my dead body."

"Why don't we ask them?" he offers with a smug smile. She agrees, and to her surprise, Lucia and Francois wish to accompany him back to Jorrvaskr. Even though her heart breaks, she lets them go. She won't keep them where they don't wish to be. They leave to pack their things.

"I have one last thing, Vilkas. Why her, and when did it start?" Almithara is sure she doesn't want to know the answer, but she can't help herself.

"Because she wanted to. And right after we got back from our wedding trip," he states with a cruel smile.

So, she never had a chance to save her marriage. They were happy for at least a week. Well, falsely happy apparently. Her heart breaks a little bit more. She had allowed this man to force himself on her repeatedly. He had crushed her spirit, and it was all for nothing. He never even cared. "Did you ever love me at all?" Her voice is hard, and she is happy it doesn't break.

"Maybe at first. But you aren't what I wanted. I shouldn't have married you. I thought being married to the Harbinger would be different. I thought you'd devote yourself to me, but you didn't. I thought I'd gain status as your husband, but no one even knew my name outside of Whiterun."

She doesn't bother answering because she knows her anger will betray her. Alesan is giving him a look that she never wanted to see on her little boy. She nods to Inigo, who escorts Vilkas from the premises, and then she faints to the floor. Marcurio carries her to one of the guest rooms; Almithara immediately set her bed on fire when she returned home, and a new one has yet to be delivered. They all wait for her to wake, and it takes almost eighteen hours for her to come to again. "I'm sorry everybody. I'll be okay soon," she says with a small smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~

She decides to get back out in the world after a few days of moping following the meeting with Vilkas, and she and Inigo agree to take a few bounty missions to get back in the swing of things for a couple of weeks. In addition to fighting again, she fixes up her new room furnishings and throws out her contraceptive potions. Her remaining children stay close by her and comfort her however they can. Alesan and Sofie have a birthday. Serana finds out that she is pregnant. Inigo makes sure Almithara doesn't turn to skooma or alcohol to cope. Life is moving on.

Her travels take her back to Riften where she picks up a little boy by the name of Hroar at the orphanage and then onto Solitude where she saves a boy named Blaise from an errant horse on the farm where he works. Her house is full again, and two more orphans have a home. It warms her still-cold heart, and she decides it's time to deal with the war summit. She sends out formal invitations to Elenwen, Ulfric Stormcloak, and General Tulius. She sends her own personal messenger to find Delphine and Esbern since they are still at Sky Haven Temple and a regular courier will have trouble finding them. Within a week, she has responses from everyone agreeing to her request, and the date is set for four days hence.

At home, she is converting the loft where she has a large soaking pool/tub and grows snowberries and juniper berries into a suite for Serana and Marcurio. Almithara feels that soaking in the water will help Serana as her pregnancy advances. She's already so tired and sore, and she's only about one month along. All of her projects help her heal and forget.

~~~~~~~~~~

On the day of the Summit, she and Inigo walk up the seven thousand steps to get to High Hrothgar. They arrive well before any of the other guests to set up anything that they may need to ensure a positive outcome to the meeting: no alcohol until after the decision is reached, plenty of food and water, and assigned seating. Almithara has decided to dress a little nicer for the event, which means that she's suitably uncomfortable setting up in her fancy attire. Her hair is twisted in an elegant up-do revealing her pale neck. Instead of her mage robes, she's wearing an enchanted, floor-length ruby red dress with a low neckline that tastefully shows off her breasts, accented with a ruby dragon necklace and ruby earrings. The necklace cost her a fortune, but Madesi managed to mold the gold into a convincing dragon and inlaid it with flawless rubies. She considers it well worth the price.

Once the room is satisfactory, she walks into the atrium and waits for the guests to arrive. Delphine and Esbern arrive first, and she personally escorts them to their seats. They provide little in the way of small talk as they are clearly unhappy and uncomfortable being in the presence of the Greybeards. No love lost there. Thankfully, Ulfric Stormcloak and Galmar Stone-Fist and General Tulius and Legate Rikke show up separately enough that there are no awkward problems immediately. It was hard enough to get them all to agree without a fight breaking out right away. The only person she is waiting on now is Elenwen. She doesn't really like Elenwen, but these things have to be done. Hopefully, the summit will go off without a hitch.

Just then, the heavy doors open with a bang, and Elenwen marches with her head held high into the stone fortress that is High Hrothgar. Almithara plants a smile on her face, but it quickly turns to one of shock as she sees that Elenwen has brought Ondolemar with her. "Greetings, Elenwen," she says with a small bow.

Elenwen nods back. "Hello, Almithara. I guess now I'm aware of your true identity," she declares with a small glare.

"I beg your pardon?" Almithara responds, clearly confused.

"The Dragonborn. You're the Dragonborn."

Almithara chances a glance at Ondolemar, but he will not meet her gaze. He didn't tell Elenwen that Almithara is definitely the Dragonborn? "Yes, I am. Is that a problem?"

Elenwen huffs. "I believe you are acquainted with the Head of the Justiciars," she says with a gesture toward the tall male standing slightly behind her.

"Of course," Almithara gushes with the first real smile she's had in a month. "It's lovely to see you again."

Ondolemar finally looks at her, and his breath hitches. She is magnificent. The dress length makes her look taller than she actually is and hugs and accentuates every delicious curve she possesses. She is small, but she is very well-proportioned. Her jewelry complements the gold of her eyes, and her small amount of makeup highlights just how beautiful she is. He's completely speechless, and he knows he must look like an idiot, but he can't help himself.

"Are you all right, Ondolemar?" Almithara breaks through his reverie.

He clears his throat so that his voice doesn't come out all squeaky. "Yes, I am fine. You look very well."

She's surprised. She doesn't feel like she looks well, but if he thinks she does, the dress must be effective. "Thank you. Shall I direct you to the meeting room? You two are the final guests, and we can get this meeting underway." They both nod their agreement, and she leads them to their destination. "I'm hoping that this won't take too much of your time, First Emissary. I only need the threat against Whiterun to be alleviated so that I can trap a dragon in Dragonsreach."

"So that you may what?" Elenwen all but shrieks in shock.

"Trap a dragon," Almithara repeats as if it is the most normal thing in the world to do. Ondolemar just chuckles quietly. Extraordinary indeed.

When they enter the room, Ulfric, Galmar, Delphine, and Esbern immediately stand to their feet and start shouting protests. "Silence," Almithara barks putting just a slight hint of the Thu'um behind her voice. The protests die at her interjection. "Everyone in attendance is here on my invitation. We are here to discuss the situation in Whiterun, and I would appreciate it if you could all stop acting like children for one hour so that we can get this all sorted. Is that clear?" Each person at the table grumbles and pouts like they are only six years old. "Honestly, not even my children act this childish." Ondolemar can't help the smile that creeps up his face at her comment. When she directs them to their seats, he notices that the seating chart has been well-designed. No fights should break out with everyone separated as they are. She clearly put a lot of thought into this. Almithara sits at the head of the table and clasps her hands in front of her, and he notices that her wedding ring is missing. He makes a mental note to find out about that later. "All right. We are all here because I need to trap a dragon in Dragonsreach, who will hopefully agree to take me to Skuldafn, so that I can enter Sovngarde and fight Alduin. Any questions on that before we get started?"

Every face in the room has gone pale, but the only person to speak up is Elenwen. "And why does that require trapping a dragon?"

"From what information I have been able to gather, the only way to get to Skuldafn is to fly there. I may have many talents, but flying isn't one of them," Almithara replies with a playful smirk. Elenwen just huffs again. "No other questions?" When no one speaks up, she continues, "Okay. Now, all I need to know is that Whiterun is not in danger. What will it take to be able to say that?"

Ulfric speaks up. "We want to exchange some of the cities that the Empire is in charge of."

She should've known it would come back to this blasted civil war business. "I'm not going to lie to any of you. I don't support your war, I don't support the Thalmor, and I don't support the Blades. If what it takes to secure this is moving around some of the pieces, we can explore that. So, what do you want?"

"We want Markarth," Ulfric states. Almithara is immediately worried about Ondolemar.

"And what of the Thalmor Justiciar that is stationed in that city?" she presses.

"We will execute him," Galmar interjects.

"No, you won't," Almithara states with authority.

"So, you are nothing more than a Thalmor puppet!" Ulfric yells from across the table. Even Delphine and Esbern look angry with her.

Almithara just sighs. "I would hardly call myself that, and I'm sure Elenwen would agree. But Ondolemar is my friend, and I will not allow you to execute him. Would the Empire also execute those in positions of power in their transferred cities?"

"It is customary to either execute or imprison," Legate Rikke answers.

"You are all fools," Almithara states.

Elenwen interjects, "We could simply assign Ondolemar and his soldiers elsewhere so that they are protected."

"That is agreeable," Almithara answers. "And I will escort them personally to ensure that nothing happens to them. Because the Stormcloaks have taken the Reach, I think it only fair that the Empire be given the Rift, but I want the Jarl to stay in power. Jarl Laila is a wonderful woman, and she cares very deeply for the people in her city. I'm sure you could set up some sort of advisor for her if you wish to."

Tulius and Rikke have a short conversation, and they decide that the fishing in that town is worth the exchange. "As long as she will be amenable to our demands, we agree," Tulius declares.

"Anything else?" Almithara questions.

"We want a smaller hold as well," Galmar calls out.

"No," Almithara states. "One major city is enough of an exchange. This meeting is not to give one of you a foothold. It is to stop the fighting long enough to deal with the dragon problem. I believe that has been accomplished here."

Elenwen meets Almithara's eyes. "And where should I send my Justiciar where he can be safe from these barbarians?" There are immediate protests, but Almithara silences them with a raised hand.

"I suggest you send him to Whiterun to ensure that the promises made here will be kept. They will not need to pay for accommodations. I live just outside the town, and Riverwood Keep is large enough to accommodate them while I am on my mission," Almithara suggests.

Elenwen gives a sharp nod. "I find that agreeable." Her eyes take on a slightly cruel glint. "Don't you agree, Justiciar?"

Ondolemar is shocked. No, shocked is not the proper word. Flabbergasted. He is flabbergasted. "That is agreeable. Thank you for your hospitality." Almithara gives him a warm smile, but he is worried. How will he be able to resist her when he lives in her home? Then again, she said she will be gone fighting Alduin. Maybe it won't be so bad. It will not do for a Mer of his station to fall for a Breton. Elenwen will have his head if such a thing occurs.

A few more minutes pass as small talk is made, but the summit is generally thought to be a success. Now all she has to do is trap a dragon. "There are refreshments for everyone behind me. Please help yourselves." Even though everyone sticks with the people they came with, they all enjoy the food she has laid out.

Delphine and Esbern find her first, and they confront her about the identity of the leader of the Greybeards. "A dragon must not be allowed to live," Delphine states emphatically.

"I'm sorry," Almithara says, but she's most certainly not sorry. "I thought that the Blades were meant to serve the Dragonborn. I will not be able to defeat Alduin without the help of Paarthurnax, and it is not your place to tell me who I should or should not trust. I suggest you go back to the food, and never speak to me of Paarthurnax again."

Delphine and Esbern are angry, but they know better than to question her. She will not be moved on the Paarthurnax issue. They will just have to get over themselves. She shakes her head and downs the remaining spiced wine in her glass before setting it down on the nearby table. She grabs a miniature snowberry crostata and gulps it in one bite before Ondolemar approaches her.

"Hello, Ondolemar," she greets, idly hoping she has nothing on her face.

"Why did you speak up for me?" he says, cutting straight to the point.

"I would have thought that was obvious. You are my dear friend. I would never stand for you being executed," she states simply.

"Is that all?" he presses. He is on dangerous ground, but he can't help himself. He has to know.

"You know it isn't," she says quietly. "But I know that you are a Mer of superior breeding. You would never be with someone like me."

"You are right of course," he states, and the small piece of her heart that had been knitting back together shatters once again. "Even if I were not, you are married. It would not matter."

"I'm not married anymore," she says, so quietly he almost doesn't hear her.

"Oh?" he perks up.

"I'm sure the details wouldn't interest you, but I am no longer married. My marriage was dissolved about a month ago."

He has to repeat to himself that she is not a worthy mate for him because all he wants to do is grab her, run off, and make her his in every way imaginable. Especially with how delectable she looks in that dress. "I am sorry, but I cannot say that I am surprised."

Her eyes harden. He can't think that lowly of her, can he? "And why is that?"

"I saw the bruises on your arms when you were in Markarth recovering from that poisoned arrow," he reveals.

Her faces flushes in embarrassment, and pain flashes in her eyes. "I thought things could change, but they didn't. I was such a fool."

"You are not a fool," he says, and he brings his hand to hers. The leather of his gloves is warm and smooth as he curls his fingers around hers. Their eyes meet, and he knows that they won't be able to fight the attraction for much longer. Superior breeding be damned.

Elenwen interrupts them. "When will you be able to escort the Justiciar and his soldiers from Markarth?"

Almithara clears her throat and drops his hand. "I can go immediately. I can just leave with him from this summit and get them all to safety."

"Good," Elenwen says with a sharp nod. "Justiciar, would you please get our hostess and I some spiced wine?"

"Of course," he replies and saunters off to complete his duty.

"Did you find the summit satisfactory?" Almithara ventures.

"I know how you two feel about each other," Elenwen states darkly.

"Excuse me?" Almithara plays dumb.

"I am fully aware that you and the Justiciar are harboring feelings for the other. I'm here to warn you that it will never work. Ondolemar is an Altmer of high breeding and high position, and he will be married to someone who can continue that legacy, someone who can give him Altmer children." Almithara feels another stab at the thought of children. She very much wants a child, just not when the world is falling to pieces. "He will never be to you what you wish him to be, and you are only hurting him by showing him what he cannot have."

"Thank you for the warning, First Emissary, but you need not worry. Ondolemar is fully aware that I am a filthy half-breed unworthy of a Mer of his station in life," Almithara states clearly. Every word is another dagger in her soul, but she knows it's the truth. She won't get a happy ending, and neither will he.

"Good," Elenwen replies as Ondolemar returns with the glasses of wine. "I must take my leave now. Dragonborn. Justiciar." She gives each of them a nod before draining her glass in one gulp and marching out of the meeting room and then the front door.

"Did I miss something?" Ondolemar asks.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Almithara says with a sad smile. "Shall we go get your men ready?" He agrees, and she and Inigo accompany him to Markarth without even taking the time to change their clothing. They grab Bronwyn and the other soldier, whose name she learns is Quinnaral, and rush them out of the city with their possessions strapped to their backs. The Jarl and his staff have already relocated to Solitude. As they are leaving, the Stormcloaks arrive. She got them out just in time. She shudders to think what would have happened otherwise. "Okay, do you have all of your things securely on your person?" Everyone nods an affirmative. "Everybody link arms tightly." She grabs Inigo on her right side and Ondolemar on her left. After everyone is linked, she performs the teleportation spell, and they land in the courtyard of Riverwood Keep.

Multiple shouts can be heard as six children and an assortment of pets come flying out of the door of the Keep and tackle her to the ground. Almithara laments her poor dress being covered in dirt, but she is sure that she can get it out. They are a dog-pile of laughs and greetings, and the Thalmor soldiers are surprised by the energy of the house.

She stands, and the oldest looking boy walks up to her. "You okay, Ma?" he asks. He is clearly a Redguard, and Ondolemar thinks he must be around twelve or thirteen.

Almithara gives him a watery smile and pulls him into a tight embrace. Two tears fall down her face, but she quickly wipes them away to prevent them being noticed. "Are Serana and Marcurio doing okay?"

"Yeah, they finished the loft this afternoon, and Serana is very grateful for the water. She says the baby is being particularly tiring today," Alesan relates.

"I'm glad I set her up there, then. Come on, everybody! Let's go inside and have dinner." All the children shriek and run inside. Almithara turns to the soldiers. "Please forgive them. They are rather exuberant."

"I did not realize you had older children. You look very young, Lady Almithara," Bronwyn states.

Almithara laughs. It's a full, tinkling sound, and Ondolemar decides he likes this more open laugh very much. "I did not birth them. I found them. Some in an orphanage, some along the road, some barefoot in the snow. I picked them up and brought them here. I am only twenty-five, and my oldest is thirteen, but I feel so old that we make it work." She flashes all of them a bright smile, and they return it with small smiles of their own. "I'll give you rooms near Inigo's. He's right by the heated pool, which you may use as often as you like." Bronwyn and Quinnaral share excited glances, but Ondolemar remains composed. However, he reckons he's more excited than they are. Warm baths are not a luxury they often had in Markarth.

They move into their rooms quickly. The rooms are not very large, but they are warm and suit their purposes. The pool is exquisite, and the men are secretly looking forward to using it. Almithara calls them to dinner, and they notice that she sits down with everybody rather than up in the seats at the head of the table. She just doesn't want to be separated from them.

"How did the summit go?" Serana asks. The Thalmor soldiers find her very kind, and they can see why she would be a friend of their hostess.

"Ugh," Almithara groans with annoyance. Ondolemar, Bronwyn, and Quinnaral are not used to seeing her so relaxed, but they find it endearing. Especially the former. "They were all whining something horrible. They all wanted it to be an opportunity to get ahead in the war. I had to exchange the Reach for the Rift. Ulfric and Galmar decided that they would execute these three once they arrived in the city, and Tulius and Rikke were going to depose Jarl Lalia. I couldn't let that happen."

Sofie looks down at her plate. "My father didn't die for this. He died fighting for the right to worship Talos. He didn't die so that these people could just fight each other for power." Her small face is pinched with sorrow, and the younger one next to her, Hroar, grabs her hand. She smiles gratefully. She's happy she has a new brother; he's much nicer than Francois.

"It's okay Sofie. Oftentimes, wars like this mean something different to those at the top. Your father died for what he believed in. You should be proud of that," Almithara comforts.

Ondolemar finds he can't even muster his usual disgust for the enemy soldiers. To see how this stupid conflict has hurt such a small girl tugs at his seldom-used heartstrings. This is a foolish conflict. For the first time, he begins to question why it even matters if the Nords want to worship a false deity. Who even cares? He quickly brushes that thought to the side. It is his duty to stop Talos worship.

"Did anyone give you any trouble?" Marcurio interjects.

Almithara's face darkens. "I did have an uncomfortable conversation with the First Emissary, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. No need to worry." She gives a rather unconvincing half-smile. Ondolemar vows to figure out what the First Emissary told her.

"I do not like that woman," Inigo says.

"I don't think anyone does," Bronwyn laughs. Ondolemar's eyes widen. How could he speak of the First Emissary that way? Not that it isn't true but still. Bronwyn probably shouldn't say things like that out loud.

"You won't get any argument here," Almithara adds. "She needs to mind her own business. Has anything interesting happened here?"

"Aela stopped by and asked that you go and see her as soon as possible," Serana says quietly.

Almithara sighs heavily. "Did she say what it was about?"

"There seems to be some argument regarding the leadership order."

"Great. This is just what I need," Almithara laments as she angrily scoops the last of her venison stew into her mouth. "I'll deal with that tomorrow. Ondolemar, would you like to accompany me? We can meet with the Jarl and discuss your new duties with him."

"Of course," he replies automatically.

"When do you have to leave again, Ma?" Alesan asks as the dessert tray is being passed around.

"Unfortunately, I have to leave right away again. I'm going to go and fight Alduin. I'm hoping it won't take more than a couple of days. But you never know with me. If I don't come back, you know where all the important papers are, yes?" she questions her son.

"Yes, Ma," he answers politely, but there is an undertone of fear there. "Do you think you won't come back?"

"I am confident that Inigo and I will come back. I already fought Alduin once on the Throat of the World, and he wasn't too bad. And just think, after I do this, I will probably be able to be with you guys more," she responds with a bright smile.

"It's good to see you smile again, Mama," Runa adds.

Everyone finishes their dessert, and the children are all sent to bed. Serana, Marcurio, and Inigo retire to their respective rooms, and Bronwyn and Quinnaral all but launch themselves into the pool. "Do you want to come upstairs and talk about tomorrow?" Almithara asks Ondolemar. He agrees, and they head upstairs to her room.

He doesn't really think that her room suits her. It's too bare and boring, but her small bath is a nicely intimate size. The room is spacious and has a fireplace in one corner. The bed looks new, and there is a table and chairs off to one side that she sits at. She gestures for him to take a seat. "This is the family wing of the Keep, but you can go anywhere you like. There is a large library upstairs that you can peruse at your leisure. The cook can make you anything you want at any time. You can get into my safe at any time to get any funds that you may need. Here is the key," she says and slides a small silver key across the table. Their fingers brush as he takes it, and they both suppress a shiver. "Is there anything else you need?"

"What did the First Emissary say to you today?" he demands.

"She didn't tell me anything I didn't already know," she replies cryptically. "Please don't worry about it."

He gives up and decides to try another direction. "What happened with your marriage?"

"I really don't want to talk about it. I'm sure you'll find out everything tomorrow." He knows a losing battle when he sees one, and he bids her good night. After a long soak in the heated pool, he retires for the night. He can't help but think her husband is incredibly stupid. Who would give up such a person?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I know it doesn't seem like it, but I don't actually mind Vilkas. My characters usually marry him (only because Ondolemar is not marriageable), but I could also see him reacting in this way because he is kind of a jerk when you first meet him. The idea of it came from one of my playthroughs. I had just married him and was out exploring up by Folgunthur with Inigo, and I found him up there with Njada doing some mission together. Because of this, I used the two of them. And I just don't like Njada to begin with, so that worked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or any of the mods referenced here.
> 
> I have given Altmer a lifespan of about 300 years in this story. There is no official lifespan listed, but this seems to be a common consensus among fans. I know that in the game healing spells fix you right away (for obvious reasons), but I've adjusted it so that there is some rest required for larger injuries.
> 
> Also, I edited this chapter while on pain medication for tonsillitis, soooo...I hope there aren't too many mistakes. I might also just post all the chapters today.

Whiterun is as beautiful as ever. Since Almithara fixed the Gildergreen, more people have been coming into town to gaze upon the full pink blooms. Trade is bustling, and the city feels more alive. Almithara and Ondolemar walk through the streets. Some people give him an apprehensive glance, but many of the women are eyeing him lustfully. Almithara instinctively steps closer and minutely scowls. Ondolemar notices this and smirks. "Something the matter?" his velvet voice whispers in her ear.

She flushes guiltily. "No," she states unconvincingly. "I just want to make sure that everyone knows that you're here with me…to any avoid trouble."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," he replies honestly. "There are few pleasures in life as fine as your company." His voice is low and sensual, and she finds herself captivated by it.

"I could say the same about you, Ondolemar. I'm very glad I had the fortune of meeting you."

He smiles at the memory. "How was I to say no when you just walked up to me and stood in my path? You are quite formidable for such a small person," he remarks flirtatiously.

She huffs at the slight against her height. "I just wanted to meet you. You looked interesting. Had I known you would've made cracks about my height, maybe I would've kept walking."

"We both know that isn't true," he says softly. "I saw you the second you walked into the Keep. I would've found you eventually."

Her heart warms at his declaration, but it is quickly followed by a shot of pain at the knowledge that they can never be. "We're almost there," she says instead as Jorrvaskr comes into view. Aela should be waiting for them, and they see that she is. Her reddish-brown hair is blowing lightly in the wind, and her armor is firmly locked in place. The lines of war paint on her face makes her light eyes stand out. Her tall stature adds to the picture, and she is the very vision of a Nord warrior. "Hello, Aela. It's great to see you again," Almithara greets with a hug. Aela hugs her back just as warmly before inquiring after her companion.

"I am Ondolemar. Head of the Justiciars in Skyrim," Ondolemar introduces with an incline of his head. "I'll be stationed here for the foreseeable future."

Aela looks displeased with this information, but she refrains from commenting. "Almithara, there is a problem with the leadership chain," Aela informs, getting straight to the point.

"I put you in charge. Why is there a problem?" Almithara questions.

"A certain someone and his pet think that they should be in charge since he was second before Kodlak gave leadership to you and after the transfer of power," Aela admits.

"Well, he can just learn to live with it. I am in charge, and I placed you in power in my absence. Take me to him right now," Almithara orders. The fire is back in her eyes.

Aela nods, and she leads them both into the living quarters of Jorrvaskr. It's always warm and inviting, but today it feels like Almithara is walking to her doom as she moves through the wooden and stone halls. Her quarters are at the end of the hall, but she hasn't been in them in over half a year. She is grateful they are still untouched, and she tells Aela that she may take them. Aela goes to move her things while Almithara turns off to visit Vilkas with Ondolemar. "I'm going to apologize to you now, Ondolemar. This is not going to be a pleasant visit."

"You don't need to apologize. I can handle myself with ill-mannered Nords." He all but spits the last word. She rolls her eyes at him, not bothering to point out that she is half Nord.

She raises a fist and knocks on the door. Seconds later, Njada, wearing a light sleeping robe, opens the door. "Oh, it's you," she states dismissively. "Vilkas!" Vilkas appears wearing only a pair of linen trousers and gives Almithara a disgusted look.

Almithara decides to preemptively strike. "I am the Harbinger of the Companions, and I placed Aela in charge. You have no claim whatsoever to the leadership title. She will be moving into my former quarters, and she will be leading this group until further notice. Is that clear?" She places all her authority into her voice, and even Ondolemar is slightly intimidated by this feisty Breton. It also causes a rush of desire to flow through his body, but he quickly shakes himself out of it.

"You have no right to do that," Vilkas growls menacingly.

"I have every right," she states definitively. "I am the Harbinger, not you."

"I don't think you're fit to lead the Companions. You couldn't even get pregnant properly. How can you lead this group?"

"I don't see how those are possibly related," she shouts. "You better watch your tongue before I eject you from this group."

"You wouldn't dare," he threatens, moving right next to her. Vilkas is not quite as tall as Ondolemar, but he is still taller than her, and she fights not be intimidated. She shouldn't be intimidated; she's the Dragonborn for goodness' sake. But she just can't help the feeling. Still, she has to overcome it.

"I would," she hisses menacingly. His eyes flash with rage, and he reaches for her, but he is stopped in his tracks by a bolt of lightning.

"You would do well to remember your place, _Nord_ ," Ondolemar growls. His green eyes are flashing with ill intent, and his left hand is outstretched, already charged with another lightning bolt. Vilkas chooses not to rise to the challenge. He would be no match for Ondolemar.

"I see you've already found yourself a new champion. Are you sure I'm the one that broke the fidelity clause? You two look awfully cozy," Vilkas claims with a snarl.

"I broke _nothing_ , and I need no champion," she declares vehemently. "You are the one who jumped into bed with this piece of trash a week after we got married. I could've saved myself so much heartache had I known. Instead, I stuck around and tried to convince you that I needed time before I started having your children, but you refused to listen. And you know what's funny?" she laughs cruelly. "I was taking a contraceptive potion the whole time we were married. You were never going to get any children until I defeated Alduin, which I'm going to do right now. Have fun with your little mistress. No one will ever remember your name, but they'll sing songs about me." Vilkas pales and rushes at her with a growl of rage. Ondolemar hits him with another lightning spell but not before Vilkas grabs Almithara's arm and nearly rips it from the socket. After the lightning hits, Vilkas is knocked unconscious. Almithara looks up at Njada while cradling her injured arm. "Listen, girl, and listen well: if he pulls one more stunt against me or Aela, both of you will be expelled from the Companions. If you know what's good for you, you'll keep him in line." She turns with a flourish and marches out of Jorrvaskr, muttering a healing spell over the injury as she goes.

Once they are outside, she takes a deep, calming breath. "I am sorry you had to see that. Let's go see the Jarl."

Ondolemar doesn't know what to say. Her husband cheated on her immediately after they married? He abused her, and she didn't kill him? This girl is powerful. She defeated Lord Harkon, the First Emissary fears her, and she battles actual dragons, but she let her husband—who Ondolemar thinks is a rather small man—abuse her like that? It makes no sense. "Why did you stay with him?" he asks instead.

"He was kind when we first met. Or at least I thought he was. I thought things would get better if I could make him understand. I didn't realize that he had been unfaithful the whole time. If I had known, I could've saved myself from having to cater to his disgusting needs." Ondolemar has to fight the sickness and jealousy that rise at that statement. This woman should be adored and worshiped; she should not have to submit herself to something she doesn't want or enjoy. "I should've never married him. It was a mistake I'll regret the rest of my life. At least I'm free of him now, I guess," she relates. "Come on. Let's go, so we can get out of here."

~~~~~~~~~~

The meeting with the Jarl and his advisors is short. Basically, Ondolemar will do exactly what he did in Markarth, but they would prefer if he would concentrate his efforts on Riverwood since the city is not walled. If the agreement for the summit is going to be broken, a non-walled city will be in more danger than a fortified one. He and his soldiers are more than happy to make Riverwood Keep their base, and he agrees that they will help Whiterun should the call for help ever come. "Are you ready to trap the dragon?" Balgruuf asks Almithara.

"I am," she replies, and she leads the processional up the wooden stairs to the overlook. She stands at the very edge and takes a moment to look out at the scenery. The mountains can be seen in the distance, and the rolling hills and farms below show lives of prosperity. This place is so calming. Even Ondolemar, who misses the Summerset Isles so very much, has to admit that it is a beautiful countryside. Much nicer than that horrid city of Markarth. "Here goes nothing," she says before activating her Thu'um and calling for Odahviing.

They manage to trap the dragon and only lose one man. The dragon is rather open to negotiation, and he agrees to ferry Almithara to Skuldafn as soon as she is ready. "Will you be going alone?" Ondolemar asks as she is contemplating her decision.

"I should probably take someone with me. I can summon Inigo once I get over there. He's been on this whole journey with me. It would feel wrong to not have him at the end of it, you know?" she says as her gold eyes meet his green ones.

He nods in understanding. "I suppose that I should be getting back to the Keep, then."

"I'll be coming with you. I need to grab a few things before we go. Would you like to teleport or walk?"

"Teleport, please. These robes are rather stuffy," he admits. She laughs at him before telling Odahviing that she'll be back momentarily.

"It's not like I can go anywhere," he grumbles before the ever-inquisitive Farengar engages him in conversation regarding his scales.

Ondolemar and Almithara appear in the courtyard of the Keep. The water in the fountain is clear blue and the lily pads float beautifully across the surface. She has planted various flowers around the edge—Dragon's Tongue, if he's not mistaken—and it gives the whole place a very homey feel. She has truly carved out a lovely home for herself and her children, but he admits that the place would be nothing without her presence to give it life. They go in the house and go their separate ways. He goes to tell Bronwyn and Quinnaral their new assignments, and she goes to pack her bags and bid her children farewell. Half an hour later, one of the servants comes to Ondolemar's door. "Lady Almithara would like to see you upstairs, sir."

He immediately stands and walks upstairs to find her, wondering what she wants to tell him. He is filled with a gnawing sort of anticipation as he ascends the stone steps to her room. Instead of being in her bedroom, she is sitting on one of the long couches that sit on a raised surface behind the breakfast table in the area between her room and the kids' room. She is looking thoughtfully out the window, and he has to alert her to his presence. She is dressed in her full battle mage regalia, and he thinks that Alduin will not stand a chance against this woman. "Thank you for coming, Ondolemar. I just wanted to speak to you before we leave in case I don't come back. I wanted to say how much I've enjoyed our encounters over the last several months. I am very glad to have met you, and I wanted to thank you for every instance where you've helped me." Her gold eyes meet his green ones, and he has never seen them more open. "I am aware that a Mer of your stature could never be with me, but I also want you to know that I am quite fond of you. I would never forgive myself if I didn't tell you and then didn't make it back." She stands up and walks over to him before reaching up and cupping both sides of his proud face with her small hands. She gently pulls his face down to hers and stands on her tiptoes to place a loving kiss on his high cheekbone. To his horror, he can feel himself blush.

He clears his throat uncomfortably. "I hope you come back, Almithara," he says quietly. He doesn't trust himself to move.

She smiles softly at him. "I also wanted to extend an invitation. If I come back, I need to travel to Solstheim to take care of these Cultists. You said it has been a while since you took a vacation, and I want you to come with me."

"I…I would have to put in a request for the time with the First Emissary," he begins, and her face slightly falls. "But since we are stationed here, and the threat of the civil war has been diminished for the time being, she may be amenable to a request." Almithara's face brightens once again.

"I will see you if I return, Ondolemar. Take care." She squeezes his hand and departs.

He feels his heart clench with dread at the thought that she might not come back. He stands frozen for another minute before he springs into action and dashes down the stairs. He bursts into the courtyard, but she is already gone. "She's gone," he hears a woman's voice say, and he turns to see the former vampire standing near one of the flower beds. "Did she not say goodbye to you?"

Ondolemar hesitates and recomposes himself. He stands up tall and straightens his robes. "Yes, she bid me farewell. I had just…forgotten to ask her something." Serana gives him a knowing smile and walks back inside. He doesn't like that look or how accurate the thoughts behind it probably are.

What will he do if she doesn't return? No, she has to return. He decides to do something productive and goes to his room to write the First Emissary about a leave of absence. Traveling to Solstheim will be quite the journey, so he decides to ask for the maximum of three months. Since he's never taken a leave of absence from service—and he's one hundred and forty-five—he has some time saved up. A knock on his door interrupts him. "Come in," he calls.

Bronwyn appears in the doorway. "Sir, may I speak freely?"

"I suppose," Ondolemar answers cautiously.

"I don't think that you should allow that girl to get away from you whether you are part of the Thalmor or not," he states clearly.

"She is a Breton. They would never allow us to be together, no matter what she or I would like." He is saddened by the thought of not being with her. The thought of her marrying someone else makes him sick. But he has a duty to consider. He is a Thalmor officer and a Mer of high breeding. Love isn't supposed to matter to people like him.

"Just think about it, sir," Bronwyn says as he turns to leave. He pauses in the doorway. "But, sir? Just know that I would follow you if you were to leave. We have worked together a long time, and I respect you very much." With that, he goes back to his own room.

Ondolemar is surprised by his declaration. To think that Bronwyn would betray the Dominion for him. But it does give Ondolemar food for thought: is there a reason to turn his back on the Dominion and what it stands for? Are Altmer really at the height of everything? For the first time, he doesn't know, and that realization makes him nervous.

~~~~~~~~~~

It takes Almithara and Inigo over a week to get back, and the entire house is on edge during the interim. Even Bronwyn and Quinnaral feel the tension in the house. Alesan in particular is rather standoffish, and Ondolemar is quiet and snappy. The wait is agonizing, but all their waiting comes to an end when Inigo bursts through the door. Their words of welcome die on their tongues when they see the state of their companions. Inigo's blue fur is matted with blood, and he is all but dragging Almithara behind him. She is covered in blood and unconscious. The amount of blood she has lost is far too much. Ondolemar may just lose her after all.

Just like he did when she collapsed in Markarth, he is the first to rush forward, and he pulls her from the injured Khajiit's grasp. "What happened?" he demands as the group parts and allows them passage. The resident apothecary, Sarah, has been alerted by one of the children. Ondolemar and Inigo speed up the stairs and into her room where Ondolemar lays her broken body down gently on the bedcovers.

"We were on our way back," Inigo begins as he sits down on the chairs in the corner. Elsie, the enchantress, has come to help Sarah administer aid to the two injured parties, and she attends to him while Sarah focuses her efforts on bringing Almithara back from death's door. "We actually managed to defeat Alduin quite easily. The three heroes that fought him the first time helped us. Almithara was able to see Kodlak at peace. Everything was going great until we made it to the northern side of Whiterun. More of those damn Cultists showed up to pick a fight." He pauses to wince as Elsie begins to apply a healing salve to a large burn on his left shoulder. Most of the blood on him is not his own. "They were shouting more about this Lord…Miraak, I think…and how Almithara isn't the real Dragonborn and then they attacked. We were fighting them and winning, but some other assassins showed up at the same time. I don't know who they were, but they stabbed her in the back while we were focused on the Cultists. She screamed, and they just kept coming harder. As a last resort, she pulled out a firestorm and destroyed all of them in one blast, but then she fainted. I think she's lost too much blood."

"I think I can stabilize her," Sarah mumbles as she grabs potion after potion out of the pack at her waist. After stripping off Almithara's clothes and cleaning up the numerous serious wounds, Sarah is pumping her full of various potions. Almithara's usually vibrant face is grey and dull, and it breaks every heart in attendance. "I'll need someone to sit with her."

"I'm sure that we can all take turns," Serana interjects. After a schedule is agreed upon, Almithara is dressed in a light sleeping gown and wrapped in warm blankets to recover. The first watch is Ondolemar, and it is decided that a cot should be brought up for Inigo to just change the room into the infirmary.

"You know," Inigo starts, "everyone always expects so much of her that I think they forget that she is just a young woman. She's only twenty-five, but she's done so much."

"Perhaps it is because she is capable of so much," Ondolemar ventures.

"That could be," Inigo concedes. "But I think that she would appreciate just being able to be who she is for a while rather than being known for what she is."

"And who is she?" the elf presses.

"She is my friend. She allows me to call her Ara even though she hates nicknames. She loves venison more than any other meat, and she makes the best berry crostatas I've ever eaten. She loves mountains and rivers, and she will stop no matter what she is doing if she sees a beautiful scenery. Her favorite place in Skyrim is down the road at the edge of Lake Ilinalta. She is fearless in battle, but she is horribly afraid of snow bears. She only likes drinking spiced wine. She loves reading, and she loves her children. She will help anybody that asks for it. She is Almithara, and she is the most wonderful person I've ever met in my entire life," Inigo finishes with feeling.

Ondolemar finds himself speechless. He can immediately understand the point. For example, he is the Head of the Justiciars in Skyrim, a Mer of high breeding, and a high-ranking official back in the Summerset Isles, but that's not really who he is, is it? No, it's not. That doesn't include that he is also very fond of reading, loves the smell of new leather gloves, hates every meat except fish, and cannot abide foolishness of any sort. Everyone has spent their time telling her what she must do and what she must be for them that they fail to see that she is a person with hopes and dreams, likes and dislikes. "I see what you mean," he finally replies. Then his brow furrows. "It sounds like you love her." The idea makes him uncomfortable.

"I do love her," Inigo admits. "But not in the way that you are thinking. She gave my life a new purpose and saved me from the darkness. No one can meet her and not love her."

"Her worthless former husband did apparently," Ondolemar points out.

"Yes, well, he is an idiot."

"You won't get any argument from me." They both settle down in silence for a while until there is stirring in the bed. Ondolemar leans forward and takes her small pale hand in his own large golden one. "Almithara? Can you hear me?"

A deep, velvet tone breaks through the fog in Almithara's brain. It's familiar, but she can't quite place it. She knows it's someone important, but…everything is so confusing. Her whole body is heavy, and her head is pounding. She doesn't even remember who she is. Her gold eyes open slowly, and they meet bright forest green ones. _Ondolemar,_ she thinks. She remembers him, she remembers who she is, and she remembers what happened. "On…d…mar…" she mumbles incoherently.

"I'm here, and so is your Khajiit friend. You were attacked by some assassins. We almost lost you," he relays, fighting to keep the composure in his voice.

"Not time yet," she manages. "Still have Miraak." Her eyes droop heavily, but she fights the sleep. "Can't live…until he's…gone…" she trails off. Her body falls slack, and her breathing evens out. Ondolemar is just glad that she's still in the Land of the Living. He doesn't know what he would do without her. He definitely loves her, and he is running out of reasons to run away from her. However, the biggest reason still remains: he is a member of the Thalmor, and they will not allow such a thing to happen.

~~~~~~~~~~

It takes Almithara another few days to regain her strength to normal levels. Ondolemar receives permission to take a three month leave of absence, and he and Almithara begin preparing for their journey to Solstheim. She's still resting in bed, and he is seated on the edge looking over some maps with her. "I'm not really sure what to expect when we get over there. I know it is a primarily Dunmer settlement, but there is a rather large Nord settlement on the northern side. I know from my College business that there is a Master wizard from House Telvanni that has a settlement in the southern part of the island too. There should be plenty of people that can help us find Miraak when we get over there. The boat will sail from Windhelm." At Ondolemar's growl, she rolls her eyes. "Oh, hush. I can protect you from the big, bad Stormcloaks."

He sniffs haughtily. "As if I would need protection. A Mer of my skill and breeding would never be taken down by a Stormcloak."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Your Highness. I forgot who I was dealing with," she laughs.

He smirks at her. "You would do well to remember it." He glances at her. She isn't wearing any makeup, her hair is a little messy, and she's wearing a thin nightgown. He has seen many women who were more physically attractive than she, but he's never seen anyone so beautiful. Even without being put together, she is gorgeous. Suddenly, nothing else seems to matter in the world except what he feels for her. "Almithara?" he breathes huskily.

She looks up in surprise at his tone. "Yes?" Instead of responding, he leans forward and places a delicate kiss on her lips. His full lips mold over hers, and she gasps at the contact. He keeps the kiss short and sweet, but she can feel it through her whole body. Nothing has ever felt like this before. He pulls back from her, and her face flushes prettily. "Oh," she breathes.

"I'm sorry," he says. "I couldn't help myself."

"You don't need to apologize," she tells him honestly and pulls him back to her. Their kisses linger this time. After several minutes, he takes advantage of her slightly open mouth and dips his tongue into the cavern. She sighs against him, and his hands slide along her legs to rest on her hips. She's still not completely well, so they can't go any further than this. When he finally pulls away, they are both breathing heavily, their eyes clouded with lust. "I've wanted to do that since the day I met you," she admits.

"Likewise," he breathes.

"What does this mean for us?" she asks with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I don't know," he replies reluctantly.

She smiles, and it's only a little bit sad. "We can just kind of see what happens. You have some time off, right?"

"Yes," he answers.

"Then let's just see where this leads us, okay?" she questions with a bright smile. It's the happiest he's seen her in a while, and it's all thanks to him.

"I think I can handle that," he responds with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or any of the mods referenced here.
> 
> My little icon photo thing is a now a picture of Almithara from the game.
> 
> And off to Solstheim! I won't be doing the questline step-by-step, but it will be a bit more detailed than what I wrote about the vampire quests.
> 
> Sexual content in this chapter. Feel free to skip that section if that sort of thing offends you.
> 
> Please read and review!

The journey to Solstheim is stressful. Almithara had to wait about a week to be fit enough for the journey. All her children were very upset with her departure, but they were happy to know that this would be the last major threat against her. After this, she should be able to live a relatively normal and quiet life with her family and friends. The captain of the boat had given them trouble when they arrived, claiming that he wouldn't be taking them. Almithara ended up having to pay him extra for the passage.

But now here they are, almost to Solstheim. Inigo is laying on the deck horrifically sick, and Almithara and Ondolemar are standing together looking out over the water. He has chosen to forego his Thalmor robes—but is still wearing his signet ring just in case—for some forest green Opulent robes that Almithara had commissioned for him. They allow for his light blond hair to be visible, which Almithara likes very much. She has taken to playing with it whenever she gets the chance. They both dread the day when they could be separated, so they choose not to think about it.

The boat docks, and they are immediately met by an official from the city of Raven Rock. Adril Arano, the Second Councilor, greets them but warns them against causing any trouble. Almithara decides to ask him the questions she has. An official should know the answers, right? "Do you know anything about a Lord Miraak?"

"Miraak? I…I'm not sure…" he trails off, looking muddled.

The group of companions exchange a confused look. "Can you tell me anything about him?"

"I'm sure I know that name," he mumbles. "I think it has something to do with the Earth Stone. You should go check there."

"Thank you for your time," Almithara answers, and the group makes their way through the oddly deserted town to the Earth Stone. Everyone in attendance seems to be working very hard at building some sort of shrine, and no one will answer any of their questions. "What is wrong with everybody?"

"It looks like they're under some kind of mind control," Inigo observes.

A Dunmer gentleman walks up to them at that point. He's dressed in fancy wizarding robes, and if Almithara is not mistaken, she believes he's Master Neloth of House Telvanni. "You there…" he calls, "You don't quite seem to be in the same state as the others. Very interesting. May I ask what it is you're doing here?"

"I'm looking for someone named Miraak," Almithara says, trying to make herself look taller and more imposing. Master Neloth has a rather large presence that can be intimidating.

"Miraak…Miraak…" he mumbles. "It sounds familiar, but I can't quite place…Oh. Wait. I recall. But that makes very little sense. Miraak's been dead for thousands of years."

Ondolemar lets a puzzled look grace his face. That's where he's heard the name before. Almithara kept mentioning it, and it had sounded familiar, but it takes him until just now to remember where he'd seen it. In his research of the Dragonborn legend, he had come across some information on one of the previous individuals to hold the title whose name was Miraak. But there's no way he could still be alive. Even elves don't live anywhere near that long. Almithara interrupts his thoughts. "What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure, but it is fascinating, isn't it? Perhaps it has some relation to what's going on here. Quite unexpected. I'm afraid I can't give you any answers, but there are ruins of an ancient temple of Miraak's toward the center of the island. If I were you, I'd look there," Master Neloth finishes.

With a destination in mind, the group makes their way across the barren island. If Ondolemar thought Skyrim was horrible, it has nothing on this place. The sand is a wretchedly dull color, and the sky is heavy with ash from the mountain in the distance. Not only that, but the whole island just feels like oppression. Like there is some sort of presence attempting to squash the life right out of it. They make it to the large, garish temple to see more enthralled workers. Amidst them is a young woman, yelling for them to listen to her. When she glances up and sees three people who are not entranced, she sighs in relief. "You there. What brings you to this place? Why are you here?"

"Who are you?" Almithara decides to ask first.

"I am Frea of the Skaal." Almithara remembers that is the name of the Nord settlement. "I am here to either free my people or avenge them."

"Free them from what?"

"I am unsure," Frea admits. "Something has taken control of most of the people of Solstheim. It makes them forget themselves and work on these horrible creations that corrupt the Stones, the very land itself. My father Storn, the shaman, says Miraak has returned to Solstheim, but that is impossible."

"Miraak has tried to have me killed on several occasions, and he nearly succeeded the last time," Almithara admits, slightly embarrassed. Ondolemar fights the sinking, cold feeling in his stomach at the memory of her bloody and dying in his arms.

"Then you and I both have reason to see what lies beneath us. Let us go. There is nothing more I can do here. The Tree Stone and my friends are beyond my help for now. We need to find a way to the temple below," Frea directs. The group finds their way into the temple and navigates the perilous passage all the way to the end. They encounter more Cultists, Draugr, and numerous death traps. When they arrive at the end, there is a strange black book in a room that smells of rotting fish. "What is it?" Frea asks with a hand held over her nose.

"I'm not sure," Almithara breathes, and she moves toward it as if in a trance. She reaches out and opens the book. Tentacles come out of the pages and wrap around her body before her eyes cloud over and she stops moving altogether.

"Almithara!" Ondolemar shouts. He rushes toward her, but Inigo holds him back. "What do you think you're doing?" he roars at his companion.

"We don't know what could happen to her if we touch her. We must wait."

Ondolemar knows Inigo is right, but that doesn't help his nerves. Almithara could be being hurt in there! He's already had to deal with her broken body twice, and he's not sure he can handle it again. They wait an agonizing five minutes before she gasps a heavy breath, and the tentacles retract back into the book. Ondolemar hurries to her side and helps her to her feet from where she slumped to the ground. "It was Miraak," she gasps. "Miraak was in the book. He says he's going to kill me, so he can be the only Dragonborn." Ondolemar pulls her close. Why can't everyone just leave her alone?

"We must get back to my father. He will know what to do," Frea declares. The group grabs the book, being very careful not to open it, and they make their way to Skaal Village.

Frea's father is very helpful, and he directs the group to the Word Wall further north. After Almithara obtains the Word of Power, and Miraak steals her dragon soul, Storn asks her to free his people from the spell. She does, and he tasks her with freeing the rest of Solstheim and suggests that she goes to see Master Neloth for more information on the Black Books.

The visit with Master Neloth yields very enlightening information. He knows of the location of the Black Book that Almithara is searching for, and he requests that she meet him at Nchardak. He was concerned at first that she may not understand the significance and danger of reading material from Hermaeus Mora, but she assures him that she has dealt with Hermaeus Mora before and is not afraid of him and will never bend to his whims. Master Neloth doesn't seem to believe her, but he decides to help them anyway. She informs him that they will be freeing the stones first, and they will meet him at Nchardak in a little over a week. He seems put out, but who is he to question the Dragonborn?

~~~~~~~~~~

A week passes, and they are nearly done with all the stones. They only have the Water Stone left, but they decide to make camp for a day or two to rest. Walking around the island is rather taxing, and they feel that it's worth it to ensure that they are not tired out. In the time that they have been traveling, Ondolemar has been forced to evaluate everything he has ever thought about the superiority of the Altmer. He has seen Almithara fight, and he has never seen anything as magnificent. The magic that she wields is incredibly powerful (the most powerful he's ever seen), and she's stronger than any person he's ever met. After the first time that Miraak stole that dragon soul, she found another dragon, and he watched her absorb its soul. Nothing compared to that. She is fantastic. How does it make sense that she's worth less than say, Elenwen, just because Almithara happens to be a Breton? Because honestly, Ondolemar thinks Almithara is better than just about anybody else around. But what should he do about it? He has a duty as a Thalmor officer. He's worked for years for his position. Is it worth it to throw away his position for this woman? He's inclined to think that it is, but he's slightly afraid of the consequences.

"Ara?" Inigo interrupts Ondolemar's reflection.

"Yes, Inigo?" she calls from her sleeping bag. She's putting her bags away in a neat little pile and checking to see if the fire needs any stoking.

"I wanted to go look through that mine that we passed a while back. Broken Tusk Mine. Would you mind if I went back there while you guys stayed here?" Inigo asks.

"Um, I guess that's fine. When will you be back?"

"I'll be back sometime tomorrow afternoon," he answers as he gathers up his things.

"Okay. Be safe, all right?" She fishes a little crystal out of her bag. "Contact me if you need any help."

"I will," he replies with a smile. He shoulders his bag and jogs out of the tent and down the shoreline.

"I guess it's just you and me, then," she says with a smile as she plops down on her sleeping bag.

"It would seem so," Ondolemar responds because he doesn't really know what else to say. There is an excited sort of anticipation bubbling in his stomach at the possibilities that could come from being alone with her all night.

They sit around the fire for another hour just feeling the warmth on their cold bodies. They eat a small dinner of bread and some fish that Inigo caught them earlier in the day before they decide to talk to one another again. Both can feel the anticipation and sexual tension in the air, and they aren't quite sure what to do about it…other than the obvious, of course. "So, what would you like to do this evening?" Almithara asks.

"Would you like to do something different from what we usually do?" Ondolemar replies with a small smile. It's clear her mind is where his is.

She blushes. "I was just asking," she responds defensively.

"Almithara," Ondolemar begins, "I don't want to do anything that could hurt you."

"Who says you're going to hurt me?" she shoots back. Her eyes take on that fiery quality that he adores so much, and he feels his resolve crumbling.

"I am still an active member of the Thalmor. I'm a hundred and forty-five years old. We have a difference of circumstance and age, and I'm not sure that I can guarantee that I won't unintentionally hurt you in some way."

"Yeah, but elves live a long time, so that's not really that bad, right? Bretons live a bit longer too. And can you even say that you still believe in the Thalmor views on Mer superiority?"

"Not entirely," he admits reluctantly. He has seen enough of her to know that she is superior to almost any other person, half-breed or not. Not even the purest Altmer could compare with her strength, dignity, loyalty, or spirit. But he still doesn't really like Nords.

"Do you want to hurt me?" she presses.

"Of course not," he answers automatically. "But there is a chance that I won't be able to give you what you want."

"Do you want to know what I want?" He inclines his head once, and his eyes never leave hers. "I want to know what it's like to feel loved by another person. Real love. I want to feel you all over me. In me. I want us to be one, even if it's only for a little while. I have to have you, Ondolemar. I've fallen so hard for you, and I can't hold it back anymore." At the end of her emotional declaration, she pulls him into a deep kiss. He's shocked at first, but he quickly gives in. He loves her too, and he doesn't really see any reason—that they haven't addressed already—to hold back anymore.

He grips the back of her head and tilts it to kiss her even deeper. Almithara moans into his mouth as his tongue plays with hers before pulling away to close the front of the tent. Not that anyone walking by won't be able to tell what is happening inside, but at least they won't be seen. A Thalmor Justiciar and a Breton Dragonborn. So odd and yet, so right.

She turns to stand before his hungry gaze. It doesn't make her feel sick as it did when it graced the face of her ex-husband. No. On Ondolemar, it ignites a fire deep in her soul that demands she take him right this moment. She begins to undo the buckles and ties of her outer robes and sheds them behind her. Almithara moves to where Ondolemar is kneeling and begins to disrobe him as well. She places loving kisses on every patch of skin that is revealed until he growls and pins her to his sleeping mat. "Little minx," he purrs. His normal velvet voice has dropped several notes lower, and she feels a rush of desire course through her already heated veins. He crushes his lips down onto hers once more, and they exchange sensual kisses as their hands begin to roam the other's body.

Ondolemar's muscles are lean and feel like heaven under her exploration. She slides her fingers along every tantalizing ridge, and he sighs in pleasure. While Almithara may be small, Ondolemar finds that she has enough curves in all the right places, and she is actually rather vocal when he caresses her stomach and sides with his long fingers. Her intonations send liquid heat throughout his body, and he can feel himself hardening in preparation. They both decide that the other is wearing far too many clothes, and they simultaneously tear them from the other until they are left in nothing but their undergarments.

Almithara raises her eyes to her lover's from her place on his sleeping bag, and she sees that his pupils are blown incredibly wide. They are both fully aware that there is no turning back after this moment. After sharing one more deep, sensual kiss, Ondolemar slowly and carefully peels the remaining clothing from her body. He lets out a low growl at the sight of her flush and naked before him, and he can't help but lean down to capture one of her rosy nipples in his mouth. She lets out a choked scream and arches into the torment. His tongue swirls around it, and he lightly nibbles on the peak. He brings up his large right hand to massage the neglected breast and lets the other hand trail down between her legs. His fingers meet her heated flesh hidden beneath a patch of dark curls and feel how much she wants this. She's warm and wet, and he's never felt anything so incredibly sexy. If she reacted well to his attention on her breasts, she is absolutely ecstatic at his exploration of her folds. She all but screams out his name, and he can only imagine what she'll sound like when he is thrusting into her willing and pliant body. "I see you are ready for me," he states quietly as he swirls one finger around her opening.

"Please," she moans. He places hot, open-mouth kisses along her neck and collarbone as he pulls his own undergarments from his body. She takes him by surprise when he feels her small hand grasp his hard length. He chokes back a heavy gasp and closes his eyes to enjoy the sensation. Her thumb spreads some of the wetness leaking from the tip around the swollen head, and he shivers in response. Almithara is surprised at the size of him, and she is a little bit concerned about the fit. Her worries are quickly shoved aside when he pulls her hands away from him and resumes his erotic assault on her mouth and breasts.

"Are you ready?" he questions breathlessly after a few minutes of exchanging desperate caresses and frantic kisses and nips. She nods vigorously, and he laughs at her eagerness. "So eager to have me inside you?" he breathes into her ear. His hot breath dances across her face, and she shudders, a plea whispered from her kiss-swollen lips. "Well, I won't keep you waiting." He lines himself up to her entrance and slowly, tortuously pushes into her.

It is a very tight fit, and he gives her a moment to adjust and himself a moment not to come undone immediately. Gold meets forest green, and the love contained in their gazes overwhelms the pair. Suddenly, it becomes less about gaining only satisfaction from the encounter and becomes more about how meaningful the experience is. After a few moments, he pulls back out and then slams back in. Her needy gasp is all he needs to hear as he sets up a steady pace. Her legs wrap around him to pull him deeper into her body, and he clasps her hands that lay on either side of her head, entwining their fingers together. They continue to share languid, passionate kisses throughout the encounter, and their eyes never stray. She can feel every hot inch of him sliding in and out of her; she didn't realize that this could feel so exquisite. _This is what it means to make love,_ she thinks. He is able to keep up his pace until he feels her inner walls begin to tighten even more around him, and then he decides to speed things up a little. By the time she comes hard around him, his pace is fast and erratic, and her orgasm triggers his own. His seed is hot as it shoots into her, and she shivers in pleasure at the sensation.

Their breathing regulates, but they do not separate. After such an experience, they are content to hold each other, exchanging sweet words of comfort and love. Neither have ever experienced something like this, and they know they never will again. Unless, of course, it is between them. A short period of rest follows before he begins to harden inside her once more. She throws him a wicked smirk. Instead of staying in the same position, Almithara flips him over so that she is seated on top of him. From this vantage point, Ondolemar is able to see where they are joined, and he can see her luscious, unbound breasts bounce with every roll of her hips. For Almithara, the new angle proves to be even deeper than before, and the combination of slight pain and pleasure that comes with every movement is intoxicating.

They continue their steady pace until he can no longer stand to only be holding her waist and hips. He lifts himself into a seated position so she is straddling his lap, and he moves his hands to stroke and cup her bouncing breasts. His touches are light and arousing, and every pass of his elegant fingers shoots fire straight into her core and spurs on the passion between them. She lets out a guttural moan when his fingers lightly pinch and pluck her nipples, and a fresh wave of wetness coats his thick member as it moves in and out of her. Encouraged, he speeds up his attention, and she speeds up her thrusting. His lips find her throat and suck at her pulse point, and she throws her head back to give him greater access. Their fevered pace brings them both to completion much quicker, but no less satisfying, than the last time, and they collapse in a tangle of limbs. After a few minutes, Almithara lifts her head to smile down at him and traces her fingers around the features of his face while running her other hand through his blond locks. "What is it?" he asks.

"You're beautiful," she replies unashamedly. It's the truth. She might as well say it.

"And you are breathtaking," he adds. He gives her one more passionate kiss before he slides out of her, and they settle down into his large bedroll for the night. They are both still naked, and it adds to the intimacy of the situation. There is not a single point during the night where they are not intertwined.

~~~~~~~~~~

When morning dawns, Ondolemar wakes but finds Almithara still asleep. He takes his hand and runs it through her long dark hair. She snuggles closer into him and sighs lightly. Pulling her closer into his side, he just enjoys the feel of her against him. After another quarter hour, she stirs awake. "Good morning," she yawns.

"It is indeed," he answers. She smiles lovingly up at him, and he returns it with his own small smile. He can feel her taught nipples pressing against his chest, and she can feel him twitch against her thigh. She brings up her small hands and runs her fingers through his fine, soft hair. As she stares into his face, she is once again struck by how attractive he really is. Those Thalmor robes leave so much to the imagination. The ones she had commissioned serve him much better. Of course, nothing compares to him being naked in front of—or next to or underneath—her. Gazing upon her, Ondolemar thinks he's never seen anything so magnificent in his life. Her face is slightly flushed from waking, and she has a glowing smile on her lovely face. They both pause, and their eyes meet before they simultaneously throw themselves at the other. This time, their movements are furious. His touches to her chest are relentless, and he kisses, nips, and licks at every bit of flesh he can reach. Her nails dig into his back, and she cries out at the feelings he's creating on her body. He abruptly pulls back from her, opens the bedroll, spins her around, and settles her down on her hands and knees.

He kneels behind her and roughly squeezes her backside before sliding his hands to settle on her hips. Almithara doesn't miss the dominant aspect of this particular position, but instead of being afraid as she would have been were it someone else, she is exhilarated at the thought of being at his mercy. The discovery that she would like something like this is a little surprising, but she's so incredibly turned on that she doesn't really care to analyze it too much. From this position, Ondolemar can see how tiny she is, and he bends his body fully over hers to place light, loving kisses on her neck, shoulders, and spine. She whimpers at the feeling, and gooseflesh erupts all over her petite form. "Would you like me to take you from behind, Almithara?" his husky voice whispers in her ear.

"Yes," she gasps as a rush of liquid pools around her opening.

"Good," he says definitively before moving back into a kneeling position. He rubs his fingers over her folds and spreads her wetness over his length before positioning himself. He grips her right hip, and in one fluid motion, he slams into her. She shrieks at the feeling, and he groans. This new angle is deeper, and she can feel every delicious inch of him as he takes her over from the inside. Her muscles are clenching around his intrusion, and she is already panting heavily. "I'm going to take you. Hard and fast," he declares.

She moans in anticipation, and when he sets a breathtaking pace, she is reduced to a puddle of whimpering mess. Ondolemar has to keep hold of her hips to keep her upright, but he grabs her by the hair and pushes the front part of her down onto the sleeping mat to give her some reprieve. She can't even hold herself up, and her arms cross over her head as she just gives herself over to the feelings he's creating in her nether regions. "Ondolemar," she whines after a couple of minutes. "I'm so close."

He lifts her back up onto her hands and knees and bends himself over her body. He moves her hair to one side so that her neck is free, and he places more wet kisses along the pale column as he keeps up the relentless pace of his deep thrusting. Her body gyrates in time with every entry as he hits an exquisite place inside her. "Are you going to come for me, Almithara? Are you going to scream my name?"

She screams his name rather loudly as he moves one hand under her to attack her breasts and the other hand between her legs to play with the bundle of nerves he finds there. It only takes another half a minute for her to be shuddering around him and screeching her orgasm at the top of her lungs. He follows her moments after in response to her body clenching around him, and they both fall to the ground. Heaving breaths and lingering moans are all that can be heard for several minutes after, until Almithara rolls onto her back and begins to laugh. "And what is so amusing?" Ondolemar asks.

"You must think I'm a wanton," she admits with a laugh.

He rolls over to look into her bright eyes. "As long as you are only a wanton for me, I don't think I mind," he says quietly.

She smiles up at him. "Always," she declares proudly. "This has been the best twelve hours of my life."

"Same for me," he reveals. "I hope that we can do this again."

"Every chance we get," she promises. They share a few more kisses and caresses before they decide they must get ready in case Inigo comes back earlier than he said.

Ondolemar and Almithara spend some time getting washed up in the shallow water that surrounds the island. It's cold, but it's also refreshing on their still overheated bodies. Once they are finished dressing—with more than a little bit of extra time spent touching and kissing—they rebuild the fire and cook the remaining fish from Inigo's catch the previous night. Their energy reserves are in great need of replenishing. About an hour after midday, Inigo comes sauntering back into camp with a pretty large haul of loot in his bag. "I take it the mine was a success?" Almithara asks.

"Oh, very much so. This should all serve us or sell for a decent amount," Inigo replies.

"That's great," she answers.

"And did you two manage without me?" Inigo asks with a knowing smile.

"Yes, thank you very much," she responds with a slight blush on her cheeks. It doesn't help her that there is small love bite visible at the neckline of her robes.

"Judging from that mark on your neck, I'd say you both had a rather fun time," Inigo teases.

Her face turns as red as her robes, and her hand flies to cover the spot. She shoots a glare at Ondolemar. "Why didn't you say something?" she hisses.

"I didn't actually notice," he answers honestly. Inigo continues to tease them for a little while until they decide to pack up and finish up their work on this side of the island to make the long trek to Nchardak.

~~~~~~~~~~

Master Neloth is a rather interesting character. While he is very knowledgeable about many subjects, he lacks the warmth that Almithara has, and he seems to care very little for those that he works closely with. As soon as Almithara mentions that she knows of him through his correspondence with the previous Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold, Savos Aren, he proceeds to insult the College. This does nothing to make Almithara warm to him, but she chooses to remain civil in the interest of keeping the peace.

They manage to release the Black Book inside Nchardak, but it's one of the hardest things Ondolemar has done in his life. He's used to being a Justiciar and patrolling and discovering Talos worship; he's most certainly not used to navigating ruins and nearly drowning in weird Dwemer steam and water mechanisms. It gives him a new respect for Almithara. She's clearly in great shape—to which he can thoroughly attest and of which provide a very detailed account should anyone ask—and fully prepared to do whatever she needs to when completing a quest.

Once she opens the book, she is again surrounded by tentacles and placed in a trance. Ondolemar is a complete mess of nerves internally, but he maintains his outward composure this time. The span of time she is gone is shorter than the previous book, and she comes to after only a few minutes. "Hermaeus Mora," she gasps. "He wants the secrets of the Skaal to help me find Miraak. I can't ask them for that."

"If you want to do what all you hero types do, you must ask them. But I must warn you again, Hermaeus Mora is not to be trusted," Master Neloth warns.

"I have no intention of becoming a Daedra's puppet," Almithara spits. "The only Daedra I have ever willingly dealt with is Meridia, and it will remain that way."

Ondolemar is shocked at first that she has spoken with another Daedra, but then he remembers who he's talking about. He wouldn't be surprised if this girl managed to convince Molag-Bal not to be as evil as he is.

As a group, they decide to head to the Skaal to see what can be done. Storn agrees to provide him with the secrets, but it will cost him his life. It breaks Almithara's heart to be a part of this, and she actually sheds tears for poor Frea who must lose her father because of some egomaniac who wants to rule Tamriel. She is angry at Hermaeus Mora for helping Miraak and thinking that she will be the same way. Can't this be over already? Ondolemar moves to her side and clasps her small hand in his large one. "It will be okay," he murmurs. "This will all be over soon."

She smiles up at him as Hermaeus Mora appears. His tentacles pierce through Storn and remove the secrets. She wishes that she could say that they were important, but considering who is doing the asking, she highly doubts it. He probably just wants them because he can't have them. Like a child with some candy or a new toy sword. Frea screams in agony as her father is killed in front of her, and Inigo has to hold her back from rushing to his aid. "The people of this village need you, Frea. You can't throw your life away," he whispers as she struggles. She relents and collapses into harsh sobs. Her father is all she has left, and even though she knows he's doing what he must to protect their village, she can't help the sorrow.

Once his body falls limp, Almithara is told to enter the Black Book. She is afraid; she's not too big to admit it. She's almost as frightened as she was to face Alduin. She turns to Inigo and speaks. "My dear friend, I have loved traveling with you so much. If I don't come back, make sure my children are cared for. I have more than enough money to keep them comfortable for the rest of their lives, but please make sure they don't end up back on the streets."

"Of course, Ara," he says and embraces her. She can't even bring herself to be annoyed with the nickname, and she squeezes him as tightly as she can before releasing him. They've been through so much together. She can only hope this won't be the end.

She turns to her lover. It would be unfair if this were all the time they had left together. "Ondolemar, if I don't make it back, make sure you take care of yourself. Do something that makes you happy, okay?" He nods because he finds he can't speak. "I love you, you know?" He pulls her into a harsh embrace. Maybe if he can hold her tight enough, she won't have to go. She gives him one last kiss before pulling back and reaching for the book that will take her to Miraak. "Both of you watch my body, okay? I don't know what will happen if he kills me in there." With that, she opens it and goes into her trance.

"You didn't tell her you loved her," Ondolemar hears from his right. He glances over to see the Khajiit standing next to him.

"I am aware, Khajiit," Ondolemar quips. "I'll tell her when she comes back." Inigo offers a smile at that, and they wait. The wait is unbearable. What if she doesn't come back?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or any of the mods referenced here.
> 
> I have embellished some things about how the Thalmor and the ruling bodies in the Summerset Isles work for this story. The intricacies aren't really the point, so I just wrote what worked.

Almithara looks around at the unfortunately familiar landscape of Apocrypha. She really hates this place. It looks like everything is made of poison and crawling with disease. She shudders at the feeling and wraps her arms around herself to fight off the creepy chill. Walking through the place, she finds a puzzle with books that must be completed. She manages to place all of the books on the proper platforms—which is not hard but is time-consuming—and makes her way through to the next section. She has to fight her way past some Lurker Vindicators, and she finds a book for conjuring a Seeker. That would be absolutely horrific, but it might be good to have.

She can tell that she's trying to distract herself from the prospect of fighting Miraak by thinking of other things. Now that she has admitted her feelings to Ondolemar, she really doesn't want to die. He is such a great person, and she's finally getting through to him about the fallacious Thalmor ideology. She can't die now. She gets to the final book that she has to travel through and takes a steadying breath to clear her mind of the turbulent thoughts. This isn't the time to be distracted, no matter how much she wishes otherwise.

Once she goes through the portal, she finds a dragon and uses Bend Will to gain its allegiance. She's pretty sure she could have gained it if they were able to sit down and talk, but she doesn't have that kind of time. "Hail, thuri. Your Thu'um has the mastery. Climb aboard, and I will carry you to Miraak," Sahrotaar declares in his gravelly voice.

Almithara hops up onto the dragon, and he lifts off the ground. She much prefers the ride with Odahviing. Apocrypha is just too disturbing for her to enjoy the passing scenery. After killing some enemies on the way to the summit, Sahrotaar lands in front of Miraak. "Sahrotaar, are you so easily swayed? No. Not yet. We should greet our guest first," he states as he turns his attention away from the dragon and to the woman climbing down off the dragon's neck. Miraak's bronze-colored mask stares disdainfully down at Almithara. He is much taller than her, but she refuses to let herself be intimidated. She steels her features and brings herself to her full height, determined to prove the validity of her birthright. "And so, the First Dragonborn meets the Last Dragonborn at the summit of Apocrypha. No doubt just as Hermaeus Mora intended. His is a fickle master, you know. But now I will be free of him. My time in Apocrypha is over. You are here in your full power, and thus subject to my full power. You will die, and with the power of your soul, I will return to Solstheim and be master of my own fate again. Kruziikrel! Relonikiv! Now!" he calls out, and the battle begins.

Almithara is more than a match for him, and she feels more at ease as they fight. She quickly takes him down with her fire spells, but he calls one of the dragons down to him and absorbs its soul to gain more power. She is disgusted that he is doing so. "You would use your companions in such a way?" she screeches.

"They are here to serve me," he responds. She continues attacking him, and he continues absorbing dragon souls until there are none left, including Sahrotaar. By this time, she has taken plenty of damage and is rather exhausted. Suddenly, Miraak disappears. She confusedly looks around, anticipating a surprise attack, until he appears in the middle of the summit and is lifted into the air to face the floating eye. It seems that Miraak was correct: Hermaeus Mora is indeed a fickle master. "Did you think to escape me, Miraak?" the guttural voice asks. "You can hide nothing from me here. No matter. I have found a new Dragonborn to serve me." Almithara will never serve him, but it doesn't seem like the right time to protest.

"May she be rewarded for her service as I am," Miraak speaks, and Hermaeus Mora kills him with a tentacle through his chest.

Hermaeus Mora directs his disgustingly large eye at Almithara. "Miraak harbored fantasies of rebellion against me. Learn from his example. Serve me faithfully, and you will continue to be richly rewarded."

"I will not serve you," Almithara defies.

"They all do eventually," he replies as he disappears.

Almithara breathes a sigh of relief that it is over. The threat against her is gone. She can live. Maybe…maybe she and Ondolemar can make a life together. She doesn't want to expect something from him that he can't give her, but it would make her so happy for him to stay with her. She walks up to the black book and opens it so that she can leave. The next time she opens her eyes, they are gazing into concerned green orbs. "I did it," she whispers before she passes out.

"She has got to stop doing this on us," Inigo grumbles. Ondolemar manages a chuckle. This woman does seem to fall unconscious rather often.

~~~~~~~~~~

Frea allows them to stay in the Great Hall until Almithara recovers. Frea warns them all against trusting Hermaeus Mora, and her warning is taken seriously by the group. Almithara has no intention of ever having dealings with him in the future. Since it only took a few weeks to deal with the Miraak situation, Ondolemar, Almithara, and Inigo decide to hang around Solstheim and just explore the foreign island. Inigo heard of a lost treasure when they were passing through Raven Rock that he wants to explore; Almithara helps anyone that asks her, no matter the request; they go to see Master Neloth to find the rest of the Black Books; Almithara invests in an expedition to excavate some ancient ruins; she uncovers a plot to kill one of the leaders of Raven Rock; and they find the missing blacksmith from the Skaal and learn how to craft Stahlrim. Ondolemar was particularly helpful in that quest since it was the Thalmor who were interfering.

Her favorite part was definitely finding the Deathbrand treasure, but trekking through Valok's Tomb was pretty fun too. Of course, she and Ondolemar continue their romance, and Inigo manages to give them enough time alone. She particularly enjoyed when Ondolemar took her up against a tree while they were exploring one of the upper islands. Being lifted up and having her legs wrapped tightly around him as he sated himself in her was so incredibly arousing that she hopes they do it again sometime. At the end of one month of just travelling, they decide to head back to the Keep. Almithara has been tiring out very quickly and a little nauseous, and they want her to get checked out by her apothecary.

Upon arrival, they are warmly greeted by everyone at the Keep. Even Bronwyn and Quinnaral seem happy to see them, but they come bearing a letter to Ondolemar that came a week previously. He has been summoned to the Embassy to see the First Emissary on an urgent matter. Rather than put off the visit, he decides to leave immediately to get it out of the way. Bronwyn accompanies him, and he directs Quinnaral to continue their business in Riverwood in his absence. Nothing interesting has happened while he was on leave, and he doesn't expect that to change.

"I wish you didn't have to go," Almithara laments as she stands in his doorway. He's packing up a few personal items and switching into his Thalmor robes.

"I share your sentiment, but it would not be good for me to ignore a summons. I will return," he says with a smile and presses a kiss to her mouth.

"I'll be here waiting for you. I think I deserve a bit of a break."

"That you do," he confirms. Almithara sees the two off and goes back into the Keep. The apothecary is going to see her in a few days—she's off buying more ingredients for some rare potions—to try to figure out if something is wrong. Who knows what Almithara picked up in Apocrypha? She shivers and gags a little at the thought.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ondolemar and Bronwyn grab a pair of horses and set out from Riverwood. "Did you enjoy your journey, sir?" Bronwyn breaks the silence.

"I did, but it was rather difficult. I did not realize the stamina and dexterity needed for many of the things she does," Ondolemar admits.

"And how are the two of you?" Bronwyn presses.

"You speak out of turn, subordinate," he says but it lacks malice. "And we are fine. Thank you for asking."

Bronwyn chuckles and they focus on riding. It is a long journey to the Embassy, but they make it after a day and a half with a stop at an inn on the way. Ondolemar dreads being back here and away from Almithara, but he reminds himself of the importance of his duty to the Dominion. They leave their horses with the stable hands and head inside to meet with Elenwen. Bronwyn accompanies him into her office, and she gestures for Ondolemar to sit in the chair in front of her desk. Bronwyn stays stationed at the door. "Justiciar, I trust you have enjoyed your leave."

"I have, although this has interrupted it," Ondolemar remarks. Elenwen glares at him. He pales a little bit, shocked that he said exactly what he thought. Maybe he has spent too much time with Almithara; she tends to say whatever is on her mind.

"You may finish out your leave after I give you your instructions if you wish to. Congratulations. The Council has decided that it is time for you to be married. They have already selected a woman for you. It is my niece, Noranae. She is young, a proper lady, and comes from a good family of high breeding. She'll be here in four months to become your wife. After your duties are completed in Skyrim, you will be permitted to return with her to the Summerset Isles," Elenwen informs him.

His whole world stops. What about Almithara? "And if I refuse?"

Elenwen levels a stare at him that is so full of ice and malice that it genuinely surprises him. "You are not permitted to refuse. Do not take me for a fool. I am fully aware of your relationship with that half-breed dragon spawn. That is the reason that I approached the Council. It is not good for our image to have such a high-ranking officer seen in the company of a non-Altmer. She may have Aldmer blood, but someone of your breeding needs to continue the bloodline with someone who is pure. And, if you do not, we have prepared a permanent way to separate the two of you. It only needs my direction to be activated," she threatens with a dark smile.

Ondolemar hears Bronwyn suck in a startled breath at the threat. Ondolemar is torn. He loves Almithara with all his heart, but…he is a Thalmor officer, and they will never stop threatening her because of it. He would never forgive himself if someone hurt her. Elenwen is fully prepared to kill her. He can't do that to Almithara. He can't take away her life when she has just gained the freedom to live it. For her sake, he must let her go. She will find someone more suitable, even though the thought makes him want to crawl into a cave somewhere remote and die. "Thank you for informing me, First Emissary. I will take my leave now and inform others of what is to come," he states in a flat voice, standing to commence his journey back to Riverwood.

"This is nothing personal, Justiciar," Elenwen proclaims to his back.

"That makes no difference," he states before he and Bronwyn leave.

He walks out to the stables in a daze. Rooms have been prepared for them, but he finds that he cannot stay another minute. They ride from the Embassy and begin the journey back to Riverwood Keep. How is he going to tell Almithara? How can he tell the woman he loves that he is going to be married because her life has been threatened? Well, he'll probably leave that part out because she'll insist that the threat isn't something to worry about, but he can't do that to her. He can't upend her life for his sake. "Sir?" Bronwyn breaks through his turbulent thoughts.

"What is it?" Ondolemar snaps a little too harshly.

"What will you tell her?"

"I will tell her the truth. At least part of it. You are not permitted to tell her about the threat against her life. She will not take it seriously, but you and I both know that the Dominion is a very real problem. We were all there the last time she was attacked; she may not survive another attempt on her life. She just got her life back. I can't take it away from her again," Ondolemar declares with conviction. He brings his horse to a halt once they are out of sight of the Embassy and dismounts. Bronwyn also stops. His superior is shaking in both anger and anguish. "Why did I have to speak to her? I should have just kept walking."

"We both know that neither of you were going to walk away from the other from the moment you met," Bronwyn points out.

"I told her I didn't want to hurt her. Now I'm on my way to break her heart." He sucks in a ragged, gut-wrenching breath. "Arrgggh!" he roars and charges his lightning magic to destroy a tree next to where they are standing. His breathing is heavy, and his hands are still crackling. The poor tree is a smoking pile of ash in light of his sparking fury. Bronwyn allows him this moment of anger. He knows that Ondolemar will need to be composed to speak with Almithara. "Do you think she'll expel me from the house, or do you think she'll want to spend our last month together?"

"I don't think she'll want you to leave, sir," Bronwyn replies softly. He feels his own heart breaking for this man. He can't imagine being told that he would have to marry someone other than the woman he loves—the woman who is waiting for his commission to be up back in the Summerset Isles and whose letters keep him from despair in this unfamiliar country. No, the thought is too much. In fact, Bronwyn thinks Ondolemar is holding up better than he would in the same situation.

Ondolemar takes a few more calming breaths before remounting his horse. The two continue on their journey, but Ondolemar finds that he doesn't wish to reach his destination. He won't be able to handle breaking her heart like this, and he doesn't know what he'll do if she throws him out of her life upon his return, though he feels it is nothing less than what he deserves.

~~~~~~~~~~

While Ondolemar is receiving his news, Almithara is receiving some news of her own. Her face is clearly shocked, but it is also lit up in a small smile of wonder. "You are certain?" she asks Sarah.

"Yes, miss. About eight weeks gone, give or take," she states definitively.

"I didn't even think to take anything to prevent it. Thank you for telling me, Sarah. What should I expect?" Almithara questions.

"You'll be a lot more tired, I'm sure, similar to Lady Serana. You may notice yourself experiencing some morning sickness, but you haven't really had much so far. You'll need to avoid fighting and frequent uses of magic and to try not to overdo it. I'll tell the cook to make sure that you have a good diet. Is there anything else you want to know?" Sarah asks.

"I don't think so. Have you seen Serana?"

"She's in the library," Sarah answers.

"I'll just go and see her. And please make sure nobody tells Ondolemar or the kids. I'll want to tell them myself," Almithara instructs. After receiving confirmation, Almithara rushes into the library and finds Serana seated on a plush chair reading a tome on the history of the Dwemer. Her belly is becoming more pronounced, but it still has some growing to do.

"What did Sarah say?" Serana asks after greeting her friend.

"I'm pregnant," Almithara replies.

Serana's mouth falls open in shock. "Oh, Almithara. That's wonderful. What do you think he'll say?"

"I'm not sure," Almithara admits. She had informed Serana of her new relationship with Ondolemar when they returned a few days ago. "I hope he'll be happy." Before she can say anything else, one of the guards informs her that they can see Ondolemar and Bronwyn approaching. "I guess I'll go and find out."

She all but runs through the Keep to meet him in the courtyard, but her greeting dies on her tongue when she sees his face. Bronwyn's handsome visage looks equally grave, and she is suddenly nervous. Something terrible must've happened. "Whatever's the matter?" she asks with a panicked edge in her voice.

"There's no easy way to tell you this," Ondolemar begins as he dismounts his horse and passes it to a guard. He takes a deep breath, and Bronwyn grimaces. "I am to be married in four months."

Almithara physically feels her heart crumbling piece by piece, the weight slowly crushing her inside. This is nothing compared to finding her ex-husband in bed with another woman. This is true heartbreak and sorrow. The severity of the pain takes her by surprise, and she sucks in a strangled gasp. "Please tell me you're joking," she begs in a whisper.

"I wish I could," he says quietly.

"Can you not refuse?" she pleads as the tears begin to fall.

This is harder than Ondolemar thought it would be. He can't bear the sorrow etched on her face. All he wants to do is take her and run, but there is nowhere they can hide that the Thalmor will not find them. He shakes his head sadly. "It has been decided by the Council back in Alinor. I cannot refuse." He pauses as her face falls into despair. "Do you wish me to go?"

"No!" she shouts. "No," she repeats more quietly. "I don't want you to go. How long before you have to leave?"

"The First Emissary has been kind enough to allow me to finish my leave," he spits in anger at the insufferable woman he has come to hate. She has managed to single-handedly ruin his entire life with her scheming. "I have one month before I am expected to return to my duties at the Embassy and in Solitude."

"Will you stay here with me until then?" she inquires shakily. Her body is trembling with despair, and she has to fight to keep any semblance of composure. "And will you sit for a painting with me?" If her child will not be able to know their father, she will at least be able to show them the painting.

He finds her second request odd, but he agrees immediately. He'll do anything to make this easier for her. "I am so sorry, Almithara. You have no idea how much this pains me. I should not have given into what I felt for you. It has only hurt you in the end."

"Don't be silly," she declares with watery eyes. "I would rather have had these few months with you than to have never had you at all. Come on," she urges and wipes the tears from her face with the back of her hand. "You can move your things into my room for the duration of your stay." She grips his hand and leads him and Bronwyn back into the Keep.

Serana is waiting for them with a smile, but it drops when she sees the tears on Almithara's face. "What happened?" she asks with a touch of fear in her voice. Ondolemar can't have been angry at her announcement, right? Anyone can see how smitten he is with Almithara. Who wouldn't be happy at the prospect of a child from their beloved?

"Ondolemar is going to be married in four months. He's going to stay here for another month until he has to leave," Almithara answers. Serana shoots her a questioning look, and Almithara shakes her head. Ondolemar misses the interaction because he is still looking down in sadness and guilt, but Bronwyn does not. "Let's go get your stuff," Almithara tells Ondolemar.

Bronwyn hangs behind and approaches the former vampire. "Is something going on?" he asks her.

"No, why do you ask?" Serana states with a look of innocence. Bronwyn just shakes his head and returns to his room. He's not stupid, but he decides not to press the matter. He'll find out in due time.

~~~~~~~~~~

The month passes far too quickly for both Ondolemar and Almithara. Luckily, her stomach stays basically flat during his visit. In his last week, she has a noticeable bump, but she makes sure he is distracted from it. During the month, they attempt to cram in a lifetime of experience and happiness before it is too late. They go and visit her favorite spot on Lake Ilinalta for a picnic and watch the colors of the sunset dance across the surface of the water. They make love every chance they get as they know they will soon be separated for good. She is only sick a couple of times, which means she can write it off as being food settling incorrectly or picking up a small bug or something. He holds her hair back and comforts her through the retching, and she is overwhelmed by the love in his gestures. The painting comes out beautifully, and she hangs it on the wall opposite the bed in what has become their bedroom. He is given a smaller version to take with him to remember her and their time together.

The night before he is supposed to leave, they decide to spend the entire night together with just the two of them. Almithara's entire body is incredibly sore from the baby, and she decides that they should take a bath in the sunken-in pool near the fireplace. They sit down in the water she has warmed with her fire magic and just bask in the other's presence. She is seated in front of him and leaning her back against his chest. "I know we decided not to talk about tomorrow, but you have no idea how much I'm going to miss you," she murmurs with emotion thick in her throat.

"I think I have some idea how you feel," he says as he runs his hands all over her wet, naked body. She can feel that he is getting aroused by her nude state, but she's not quite ready to leave the bath yet. She lifts her arms up and places her hands over his. She wraps them around her middle and lets them rest there a moment. He may not know it but he's holding her and their child, and she relishes the feeling. After another few minutes of soaking, they dry off and sit down to the dinner that she had sent up a little while before.

There is a heaviness over them that just can't seem to lift. They both know this is their last night, and that fact can't be forgotten. "I love you, Ondolemar," Almithara declares when they finish eating their favorite dishes.

"And I love you, Almithara," he replies. It's the first time he's uttered those particular words, and she throws herself at him. She knows that he has loved her as long as she has loved him, but there is something different and so sweet in hearing him say the words aloud.

They give into their passions until well into the early hours of the morning. They range from fast and furious to slow and sensual, and they are never not touching. She will miss the feeling of him filling her completely and the feeling of his hands running all over her heated body. She will miss the way he strokes her breasts just right to get her to whine with desire. She'll miss the look in his forest green eyes as they are joined together and he thrusts into her. The love and want in his gaze will be in her memory for the rest of her days. Ondolemar will miss the feeling of her undulating around him. He'll miss the way her fingers brush through his hair and how they grasp and scratch at his back as she climaxes with his name on her lips. He'll miss the life and devotion that shine in her eyes whenever she speaks to him. He'll miss everything that is _her._

And he'll never forgive himself for hurting her.

~~~~~~~~~~

When morning comes, they are reluctant to part from one another. How does one part from the love of their life knowing that they will never see them again? He packs robotically. Quinnaral will accompany him, and Bronwyn will stay behind to wrap up any loose ends in Riverwood. Secretly, Ondolemar also wants Bronwyn to make sure that there are no Thalmor spies sneaking around the city to try and harm Almithara once they all leave. Bronwyn has always been a little more agreeable and trustworthy than Quinnaral.

The whole house stands in the courtyard to see the two Mer off. Inigo and Serana stand next to Almithara as she says her goodbyes, providing silent support for their friend. "I want you to know that I will never stop loving you, Ondolemar. I'm glad that we had some time to spend together." She smiles up at him through the tears welling up in her eyes.

His chest clenches. "And I will love you for the rest of my days." Not caring that they have an audience, he leans down and kisses her, putting all of the love that he feels behind it. When he breaks away, the tears are flowing down her face. He almost decides to stay, but he cannot put her in that kind of danger. "I hope that you can find happiness someday."

"I'm not going to hold my breath," Almithara replies with a sad smile. "I hope you have a happy marriage."

"I'm not going to hold my breath," he repeats sadly and embraces her tightly, as if he can try to hold her together with the strength of his desire to keep her from harm, but it's just not enough. While she is breaking externally for everyone to see, he is crumbling internally with the horrific knowledge that this is it. For the rest of his life, he'll have the memory of what it was to be truly happy without any of the benefits of it being allowed to continue. He'll have to adopt a mask every day, and he knows that it is not going to be possible for him to ever feel joy again. "I am so sorry, Almithara. If I could change things, I would in a heartbeat."

"I know," she assures him. "I'll think of you every day."

"Likewise," he says before Quinnaral informs him that it is time to leave. Ondolemar reluctantly pulls away from her, slips a wrapped gift into her hands, and then mounts his horse. He turns and gives her a genuine smile one last time before the two elves ride off to Solitude.

Once he is out of sight, she falls against Inigo in uncontrollable sobs. "It's going to be okay," Inigo says quietly, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She brings a hand up to the small bump on her stomach to remind herself that she still has a piece of him with her, but in her heart, she knows it's never going to be okay without him by her side. She continues to cry until it becomes too much on her heart and body, the hyperventilating cries taking her breath away, and she collapses in a dead faint. Inigo and Bronwyn catch her, and Bronwyn, being the stronger of the two, pulls her up into his arms. Tear tracks mar her beautiful face, and her limp and saddened form illustrate just how much this has affected her. She might be a strong woman, but it's not a bad thing to be in love and depend on another person. Now that additional source of strength has been removed from her, and it seems that she will crumble under the pressure. Almithara is simply broken, and she will need everyone in the house to be by her side going forward. Sarah rushes over to check on her. "Is it okay?" Inigo asks.

Sarah checks her pulse and uses a spell over her abdomen. After about half a minute, it glows bright yellow. "Yes. Everything is fine," she declares authoritatively. "But she needs to rest."

Bronwyn accompanies Inigo and Serana up to Almithara's room where he lays her down. Serana maneuvers her pregnant form around the bed and makes sure that Almithara is comfortable. "She's pregnant, isn't she?" Bronwyn asks.

"Yes," Inigo confirms.

"Why didn't she tell him?" he demands. "He deserves to know that he has a child on the way. He would have never left her."

"She was going to tell him when you two arrived back," Serana reveals. "But then he said he was getting married. She didn't want to complicate his decision or put him at odds with the Dominion for her sake."

"She asked for a painting to be able to show the baby?" he clarifies. Serana nods. "I'm going to go take care of some things now."

"Please don't tell him," Inigo begs. "It's what she wanted."

"It's not my place," Bronwyn relents. "But know that I disagree." In truth, he disagrees with both of their decisions. Almithara hid a baby; Ondolemar hid an assassination plot. He just can't handle the lying anymore, and he retires to his own quarters, trying to come up with a way to fix the situation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or any of the mods referenced here.

A month passes for Almithara. She has never taken off the bracelet Ondolemar left her upon his departure. The emeralds are the exact shade of his eyes, and she's taken to wearing green ensembles to match it. She often strokes the gems when she misses him, which is all the time.

She decides to take Alesan into Whiterun with her to visit Aela when she receives Aela's missive requesting a meeting. At four months along, Almithara has a decent-sized bump. She is much larger than Serana was at the same point. Almithara's family is aware of the pregnancy and the circumstances surrounding it. They all feel sorry for her, but they know that nothing can be changed. Alesan has become her little helper, and she never wants for anything with him around. "Are you excited about having a new sibling?" she asks him as they walk arm-in-arm through the city gates.

"Yeah," he says. "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"I think it's a boy," she reveals. "Just a feeling."

"Five more months to go?" he asks.

"Yep. Two months behind Serana. Speaking of Serana, she and I placed an order with Radiant Raiment in Solitude for some new maternity clothes and some baby clothes. Will you go with her in a few weeks to get those? She wanted to run one last errand before she has to stay home."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. I don't think I've ever been to Solitude," Alesan replies. The excitement in his voice is evident.

Jorrvaskr comes into sight, and they trek up the stairs and enter the front door. Various Companions greet Almithara and her son as they head straight for the living quarters. Unfortunately, they run into Vilkas before they can make it to the safety of Aela's room. "Hello, Vilkas," Almithara greets, deciding to break the ice.

He looks hard at her midsection, which is obviously swollen. "I see you finally figured out how to be useful."

"I really don't have time for this today," she sighs. "I have a meeting with Aela." She moves to step around him, but he grabs her arm in a bruising grip.

His eyes flash in anger. "Whose is it?"

"I don't owe you any answers," Almithara spits.

"It's that elf's kid, isn't it?" he growls.

"Vilkas!" Aela's voice shouts. "Let go of her now. Don't make me throw you out." Vilkas gives Almithara one last glare before walking away. "Sorry about that. I thought he was getting better. Come on through." Almithara and Alesan follow Aela into her sitting area. "Basically, I just wanted to check when you were wanting to lead the guild again, but I see that you will be out for a while," Aela states with a gesture toward Almithara's midsection.

"Yes," Almithara replies. "I was hoping you'd be okay to stay on as leader until further notice. This little one is going to keep me occupied." She gives her stomach an affectionate stroke.

"Did you get married again?" Aela asks.

Almithara knows it's not asked with malice but simple curiosity. "He isn't around anymore," she responds softly. She can't stop the prick of sorrow that flashes in her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Aela laments and refrains from asking further questions. They catch up for a few more minutes before Almithara and Alesan head back to Riverwood. Being threatened by Vilkas frightened Almithara. Sarah warned against using too much magic or experiencing too much stress. She had already endangered her baby enough in Solstheim. She's still horribly sad and misses her lover with every fiber of her being, but she has to be there for her child. What she needs now is a good, long soak in the tub.

~~~~~~~~~~

For Ondolemar, the six weeks since his return have been pure torture. Being back in the heart of the Thalmor just proves to him that he no longer belongs there. He just doesn't agree with their ideals anymore. The best person on the planet is a Breton woman with the soul of a dragon, a fierce warrior mage that caused his frozen heart to erupt with love. Elenwen is insufferable. She keeps attempting to win him over to her niece who will be showing up in a month and a half to forever separate him from the love of his life. He saw a miniature of the lady in question, and she's pretty enough, but she can't hold a candle to Almithara. He has tried not to look at the small painting that she sent with him as it hurts too much, but sometimes he can't help himself. And what makes matters worse is that Bronwyn has been acting strangely. Ondolemar is certain that Bronwyn is upset with him for leaving Almithara, but he didn't know what else to do. Once Ondolemar arrived back at the Embassy, he uncovered extensive assassination plans on Almithara. The thought of them makes him sick. How can he endure this?

As he is sitting at his desk ignoring his paperwork and contemplating his sad existence, a knock sounds at the door. "Come in," he calls, and Bronwyn enters.

"I have a letter for you, sir. It's from Lady Serana," he reveals.

Ondolemar is taken aback. Why would Almithara's friend be writing to him? "Thank you," he says as he opens the letter. Bronwyn is lingering. "Do you wish to know what she has to say?" he asks with a raised eyebrow. Bronwyn blushes and exits, but Ondolemar is certain that Bronwyn will be trying to find the letter later. Inside is a request for a meeting in two weeks at Proudspire Manor in Solitude. Ondolemar finds the request odd, but he cannot bring himself to refuse. What if something is wrong with Almithara?

~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks later, Serana and Alesan find themselves at Proudspire Manor. Her last trip before her confinement has been comfortable and fun. She enjoys being around the caring young man. His love for his mother warms her heart, and she hopes that her child will possess such a capacity for love. They have come from picking up the clothes that Almithara and Serana ordered at Radiant Raiment, and Serana is awaiting the arrival of her guest. Before Bronwyn left the Keep, he informed Serana, Marcurio, and Inigo of the real reason his superior accepted the marriage proposal (his reasoning behind the reveal being that his superior only forbade him from telling Almithara). Serana wasn't surprised when she heard what Elenwen had done. Inigo has never spoken highly of the woman, and Ondolemar is a high-ranking member of the Aldmeri Dominion in Skyrim. It will not look good on them for such a prominent member to defect.

In response, Marcurio and Inigo hired some additional security, spoke to various Jarls, and even hired some private investigators to root out the plot against her. Two weeks ago, they found what they were looking for, and Serana was tasked with offering Ondolemar an out since she was headed in this direction. A knock on the door breaks her out of her reminiscence, and Jordis moves to answer it. "Greetings, sir. Please come in," Serana can hear from the other room. Ondolemar's velvet voice answers, and he is soon walking through the door.

Serana hauls her seven-month-pregnant form out of her chair to properly greet him. He bows in greeting, and they take their seats around the fire in the front room. "You may be wondering why I have called you here today," Serana begins.

"It has crossed my mind," Ondolemar remarks.

"There are several reasons that I have called you here, but I would like to begin by telling you my story. I think it will help you to understand why I'm doing this. Why we're all doing this," she clarifies. At Ondolemar's nod, she begins her story. "Several years ago, my family and I took part in a ritual with Molag-Bal to become vampires. I was a daughter of Coldharbour." Ondolemar's eyes widen at her revelation. He knew she was a vampire, but he did not realize she was one of those vampires. "My father heard word of a prophecy to block out the sun and create a reign for the vampires. He would have sacrificed anything to achieve his goals, including me. My mother trapped me in a meditative state in a sarcophagus in Dimhollow Crypt, and she trapped herself in the Soul Cairn. She wanted to protect us. Each of us had one of the Elder Scrolls needed to complete the ritual and find Auriel's Bow. We separated them so that he wouldn't find them. The next time I was aware, Almithara was standing in front of me helping me to my feet and offering to take me home. She didn't make me feel like a dirty vampire. She wasn't even afraid of me.

"She stood up to my father, Lord Harkon, she defended me against Isran when he wanted to expel me from Fort Dawnguard, and she went with me into the Soul Cairn, even though it severely weakened and could have killed her. She freed my mother from her prison and destroyed the reign of terror that my father created. She gave us peace, and in our down time, she researched at the College of Winterhold until she found a way to cure me of my vampirism. In that, I will never be able to repay her. She gave me the chance to have a normal life. I wouldn't have this child inside of me without her help. Without her directing me to Falion, and indirectly bringing me into contact with my husband, I would not be here. I wouldn't be two months away from having something that I thought I wouldn't be able to have.

"Everywhere we go, she finds people to help. She loves them and makes their lives better. She gives of herself even when she doesn't have it to give. She helped me to feel better about myself, and I love her because of it. She's the sister I never had. My husband, although he has not known her long, loves her too. Inigo has known her the longest, and he would give his life for her in a second. Before he met her, he was strung out on skooma and attacked anything that walked. His lover betrayed him, and he didn't trust anyone. We were all a mess, and then Almithara came along and flipped everything upside down. And this is not even including her children, some of which she saved from death's door. She has given to everyone, and the only thing she really ever did for herself was get involved with you," Serana notes. Ondolemar feels a prick of guilt in his chest.

"So, that brings us here. Do you love her?" she asks.

"With all of my soul," he replies with a heavy voice.

"Then we all have some information for you," Serana says, and she produces a scroll from the pack next to her. "Inigo, Marcurio, and I have hired more guards, spoken to numerous Jarls, and we have hired our own investigators. We uncovered Elenwen's assassination attempt on Almithara, and we have removed the threat."

"How did you—" Ondolemar begins.

"Bronwyn told us before he left. You never told him not to tell us, just not to tell her," Serana interrupts. Ondolemar smiles a bit at the cleverness of the move. "You don't have to worry about Elenwen anymore. In addition, Almithara could easily take on anyone they send to her with all of us at her back. There's a reason that Elenwen was afraid that Almithara taking a side in the civil war would threaten the Thalmor position in Skyrim: she could defeat and expel them easily if she chose to. In addition, all of the Jarls have promised her their protection, and all of her guild associations stand with her. It's time that they pay her back for everything she has done for them."

Ondolemar is speechless. Almithara's associates undermined the plot. She's safe. But…if he leaves, will the Thalmor double their efforts to kill both him and his beloved?

"Before you analyze too much more of this, I would like you to also think about something. Everyone has always prized her for what she could do for them or what she is—Dragonborn, Harbinger, et cetera—rather than who she is, but I think the same could be said for you. The Thalmor prize you because you are good at what you do, but they mainly prize you because of what you are—a Mer of high breeding and the Head of the Justiciars," she presents. He can't correct her; she's not wrong. "You have the chance to be with someone who loves you for who you actually are. Someone who knows how much you enjoy fresh fish and can describe the shade of your eyes perfectly. And believe me, I've heard her do it many times with startling detail. She is someone who will do anything in the world to put a smile on your face. You and Almithara deserve to be happy with each other."

Ondolemar's throat is thick with emotion. "They might come after her even harder if I leave to be with her," he argues.

"We can handle anything they throw at us. In fact, if Elenwen wishes to press the issue, we have all drafted this declaration. It has been signed by a number of individuals," Serana declares as she pulls another scroll from her bag.

This scroll is a declaration of war. Should Elenwen, or anyone acting on behalf of the Thalmor, attack Almithara, her friends, her family, or her children, there is an army willing to expel them from Skyrim. Ondolemar is speechless, but he is not necessarily surprised. That woman caused an icicle like him to fall in love with her; it's not a far stretch to think that she could touch so many lives across Skyrim. He has more or less made up his mind to go back to her, but he has one more question. "Why did Bronwyn tell you of Elenwen's plans?"

"Before I answer that, will you leave the Thalmor and come back to her? I know you don't share their ideals anymore," Serana inquires. She doesn't want Ondolemar to only come back because of the baby. Instead, she wants him to agree to come back due to his love for Almithara alone. Almithara would probably be thrilled with either option, but Serana wants the absolute best for her friend.

"I do not share their ideals. I would've left the organization shortly after we returned from Solstheim had Elenwen not threatened her. And…I would wish to come back, but I am not sure that Almithara would have me," Ondolemar laments.

"She would take you back in a heartbeat. Especially when she hears about the plot against her. Although, she may be upset that you hid it from her. That being said, she has hidden something from you too. Something that Bronwyn and I think you deserve to know," Serana states cryptically.

"And that is?" he presses when she doesn't say anything further.

"Bronwyn told me about the threat because he found out that Almithara is pregnant."

Once again, Ondolemar finds himself completely frozen. His mouth falls open in shock, and he stays that way for several minutes. Finally, he finds his voice. "Was she pregnant when I left?"

"About three months, yes," Serana reveals.

"Is she okay?" he asks, suddenly feeling the full weight of the revelation. He's going to be a father. The love of his life is having his child. He has to get back to her. As soon as he can.

"She has been placed on mandatory bed rest because of the stress of the last few months. It didn't help that she ran into Vilkas about a month ago. Aela stopped him from seriously hurting her, but your absence is really taking its toll. Her children have been keeping her company, but she prefers to sleep and stare at the painting of the two of you. She wanted her child to know what its father looked like in the future. That day you came back from the Embassy, she had just come from finding out about the baby. She would have told you, but she didn't want your decision to be more complicated than it already was by springing a baby on you. She's just like that for the people she loves," Serana relays.

His heart breaks at the news that Almithara is taking the separation poorly. He has the ability to distract himself with work, but if she has been placed on mandatory rest, she is unable to distract herself. "I must get to her," he declares vehemently.

"Please take this to Elenwen. Alesan and I will be staying the night here and leaving tomorrow. If you can be back in time, you can accompany us. We had to pick up some new clothes for us and the babies," Serana says with a fond smile and stroke of her stomach. Oh, how he can't wait to stroke his child, held protectively in its mother's womb. Serana hands him the declaration, and he takes his leave.

He rides furiously back to the Embassy. Before he does anything else, he summons Bronwyn. Quinnaral already returned to the Summerset Isles a week ago, but Bronwyn still has a couple of months on his service in Skyrim. However, if his offer from months before still stands, he will be willing to leave with Ondolemar. A knock interrupts Ondolemar's feverish packing. "Enter," he barks. Bronwyn comes in the door and looks around in surprise.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Bronwyn asks carefully.

"Do you still wish to leave with me?" Ondolemar levels at him.

Bronwyn tries and fails to conceal a smile. "Are you going back to her, sir?"

"I am. If you want to come, pack your things and bring them here now. We must move quickly," he commands. Bronwyn nods and hurries to follow suit, glad that his master plan worked so well.

~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later, both men have their belongings next to the door closest to the stables. Two horses have been saddled. They only need to present Elenwen with the declaration, which they have added both of their names to. "Are you ready?" Ondolemar asks Bronwyn.

"Let's do this, sir."

Ondolemar barges into the office without knocking. Elenwen begins to protest until she sees the cold fury on Ondolemar's face. "What is the meaning of this?" she hisses.

"I am resigning my post, as is Bronwyn. I refuse to be married, and I will be returning to Almithara," he declares clearly.

"Then I will have to dispose of her," Elenwen threatens darkly.

"If you choose to take that action, this will be the consequence." He hands over the scroll, and Elenwen rips it from his hand. She reads it over and pales as the list of allies continues. "I would suggest you leave this situation alone, First Emissary. It will not end well for you," Ondolemar warns.

She snarls in rage and slams the paper down on her desk. Her face contorts in anger. "What is so special about her that you would leave all of this behind? She can give you nothing of what Noranae can give you," Elenwen vehemently argues.

"I love her, and that is the only thing that matters. She and my child will be able to give me more than any of you could ever offer me."

"Child?" she asks in a mix of horror and surprise.

"Yes," he replies, smiling exultantly. "My child that she carries. If you make a move against her, or anyone associated with her, we will come for you, Elenwen, and we will expel you from this province."

Elenwen realizes she has been defeated after several minutes of contemplating the outcomes of various scenarios in her head. "Fine. Get out," she states flatly.

The two happily oblige her request.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bronwyn and Ondolemar make it to Proudspire Manor in the very late evening. A hearty dinner has been prepared, and the four guests plan their journey back to the Keep. Alesan is actually quite kind to Ondolemar, which surprises him. "I would have thought that you would have been upset with me," Ondolemar directs to the young man.

"I was until Bronwyn told us why you did it. That's when I realized how much you really love Ma. You would have done anything to keep her safe, even if it meant you weren't happy. I never liked Vilkas because he always took from her whatever he wanted. You didn't do that. That's all I can ask," Alesan replies. Ondolemar finds himself thinking that the boy must be far older than he appears.

The next day, they ride for Riverwood. Due to Serana's advancing pregnancy, they must ride more slowly to accompany the carriage that Marcurio hired for her. Still, they are coming.

_Wait for me, Almithara. I am on my way,_ Ondolemar thinks.

~~~~~~~~~~

At Riverwood Keep, Almithara is looking at the painting of her and Ondolemar. She brings up a hand to her rounded stomach. She's five months along, and she can feel her child kicking against her fingers. Being stuck in her bedroom day after day is starting to get to her, but she doesn't want to endanger her baby by exerting herself too much. It's all she has left of the man she loves. In one month, he'll marry another woman and be lost to her forever.

Her children had been sitting with her, but she made them all go outside. She just wants to be alone for a little while. She's going to have to accept that he's not going to come back. She kept hoping that her love would be enough to convince him to abandon his position, but it wasn't. That thought hurts her worse than anything else. Why wasn't her love enough for him to stay? A knock sounds on her door frame, and she looks up to see Inigo at the door. "May I come in?" he asks.

"Of course," she answers. "Come and sit." There are chairs set up next to her bed for her visitors.

He sits, but his face looks serious. "Ara, there's something I need to tell you."

"What's wrong?" she asks quickly. "Is it the baby? Is it Serana? Or Alesan?"

"No, no, no," Inigo repeats, lightly pressing her raised body back onto her pillows. "Nothing is wrong with them, but what I have to tell you is serious. However, I promise you it will end well, okay?"

She feels like a child with the way he is speaking to her, but she is too curious to scold him. "Well, then what is it?"

"This is a long story, so I need you to listen to all of it before you say anything," Inigo warns. He waits for her acceptance of his conditions before continuing. "Good. Now, when we returned from Solstheim, Ondy received word that he needed to go to the Embassy, and he took Bronwyn with him." Almithara ignores the pain at the mention of her lover and chooses to imagine what his face would look like if he ever heard Inigo call him "Ondy." She nods in understanding. "He didn't tell you the full extent of what he was told at that meeting. Before Bronwyn left to join them, he told Serana what had transpired at the meeting. Elenwen threatened to kill you if Ondy refused the offer of marriage to her niece." Almithara's mouth falls open at Inigo's revelation. "He didn't want to hurt you, and he didn't want to leave you, but he couldn't risk her hurting you. She had a plot in place to assassinate you that could be activated at any moment. Ondy chose to protect you, even if it meant he would be unhappy. He thought that you would forget about him in time and find someone better to be with. I know, I know," Inigo says before Almithara can protest. She snaps her mouth closed, protests dying on her tongue at his placating. "We all know that wasn't going to happen, but that's why he did it. Anyway, after we heard, Serana, Marcurio, and I took measures into our own hands. We hired some people to uncover the plot, and we stopped it. We also contacted all the Jarls and guilds you have associations with, and they have agreed to defend you against any attempt on your life, your friends' lives, or your children's lives. Serana passed the declaration onto Ondy a few days ago, and he passed it onto Elenwen along with his resignation," Inigo finishes.

"What are you saying?" Almithara asks quietly, daring to hope just a little bit.

"That I love you, and I'm here for you," a velvet voice proclaims from the open door.

She looks up and gazes into the forest green eyes of her lover. "Ondolemar," she whispers as the tears bubble over. He rushes over to where she is and embraces her while being careful of her swollen stomach. His arms feel like home. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asks. Inigo discreetly leaves the room.

"I could ask you the same question," he quips with a wry smile as he pulls back to lay his large hand on her stomach. As if sensing the presence of its father, the baby begins kicking furiously. "What is that?" he asks in awe.

"That's the baby kicking," she replies, enjoying the look of wonder etched onto his features. "He's very active, and he's happy to have his father back," she comments.

"He?" Ondolemar questions.

She flushes lightly. "Just a feeling," she shrugs.

"He will be lucky to call you mother," Ondolemar claims sincerely. He leans forward to kiss her. He hasn't kissed her in months. How could he have gone so long without her? "Oh, how I have missed you," he murmurs into her hair after they break the kiss.

"I've missed you too," she agrees. "I probably won't have to rest as much anymore. Now that you're here, I don't have to be sad."

He smiles lovingly at her. "I'll make sure you're never sad again, love." She feels a flutter in her chest at the new pet name. She doesn't really like those, but she can make an exception for this one. "And you will make sure that the Khajiit never calls me Ondy again."

She laughs. "Of course. A Mer of your status and breeding could never be called such."

"Was I really so arrogant?" he asks with a slightly sheepish smile.

"You know you were. And are just a little bit still, but I wouldn't change you for anything," she says lovingly.

A knock interrupts them, and Bronwyn enters the room. "It is good to see you again," he greets with a smile. "I have a small request."

"Anything, Bronwyn," Almithara says. It's thanks to Bronwyn's tip that she and Ondolemar are reunited.

"My fiancée is still back in the Summerset Isles. I would like to bring her here as quickly as possible, but I need some assistance."

"Go and speak to Marcurio and Inigo. They can help you book any passage you may need, and I can even allow Inigo to accompany you should you need to go to the Isles. I will also pay for all of it," Almithara offers.

Bronwyn looks up in surprise. "You are too generous."

"Not at all," she says easily. "Were it not for you, Ondolemar would not be here with me. I will give you enough money to live the rest of your life in comfort if you want it."

"That will not be necessary," he laughs. "Although, I wouldn't mind help finding some employment."

"There is no need to look. I can employ you here or find you anything that you could possibly want across Skyrim. We'll talk when you bring your fiancée here," Almithara promises with a smile. Bronwyn is truly touched; now all he needs to do is hope that Nendaris is open to leaving the Isles and settling in Skyrim.

Bronwyn leaves them alone. Almithara persuades Ondolemar to help her stand up so that he can see her pregnant form properly. For five months, she's larger than he expected. He kneels before her and lays a loving kiss on her swollen stomach. "Marry me?" he asks.

She smiles down at him. "Yeah," she answers. He stands and pulls her into a strong embrace. Three days ago, his life was in shambles, and now everything is as it should be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or any of the mods referenced here.
> 
> Last chapter before the epilogue! I honestly don't think that Farengar would be quite so uppity with the Dragonborn after finding out the Dragonborn's identity and especially her being the Arch-Mage as well. So, I changed him up a bit to make him nicer and more respectful.

It takes her a week to be cleared to travel by the apothecary. Her fragile state had been solely due to the mental strain of being separated from her partner, so she was able to recover as soon as the stressor was remedied. The group makes the journey down to the Temple of Mara in Riften for the pair to be married. Ondolemar is wearing formal robes that Almithara had rush-commissioned for him, and she is wearing a beautiful, shimmering gold gown that matches her eyes along with the gold and emerald bracelet Ondolemar gave her before he left. When they place the rings on each other's fingers, Almithara can't stop herself from shedding tears of happiness. She honestly didn't think she'd ever be this happy. The service in the Temple is sweet and only attended by their close friends and family—Serana insisted on coming, even though she probably should have stayed behind. The group celebrates into the night. When they are finally finished with their merrymaking, they begin the long journey back to Riverwood Keep.

"Did you enjoy the wedding?" Ondolemar murmurs in her ear. They are seated close to each other in the carriage.

"It was perfect," she breathes back. He kisses her deeply. "Mmm," she hums, "but I can't wait until we get back home. I want you all to myself."

"That sounds wonderful," Ondolemar remarks. It's been far too long since he was able to love her as he wants to.

"Inigo and Bronwyn are leaving when we get back. I hope that he finds Nendaris quickly and that she agrees to come back. I would hate for him to be unhappy," Almithara remarks. Because Bronwyn resigned from the Thalmor, it was thought by all that he would be safer bringing Nendaris to Skyrim rather than having them try to stay in the Summerset Isles.

"You are so kind," Ondolemar whispers. His breath ghosts over her jaw and neck, and she shivers. She has not forgotten how it feels to make love to him, and she is dripping with anticipation at the thought of being with him again.

The trip takes far longer than either of them wish. She was able to sleep leaning on her husband's chest in the carriage, so she is not too tired when they arrive. All of the children are exhausted, and they rush off to bed immediately. Serana and Marcurio retire, and Serana plans on taking a long, hot bath to ease her aching spine. She's happy that she went to her friend's wedding, and considers the effort well worth it, but she's horribly uncomfortable now. Inigo and Bronwyn settle in their rooms with the intention of waking bright and early to catch their transportation to the Summerset Isles.

Almithara and Ondolemar enter their room, but he stops her before she can disrobe. "I have a surprise for you," he admits.

She smiles brightly. "What kind of surprise?"

"The kind I have to take you to," he replies mischievously. He grabs a travel bag that she didn't notice from under the small table in their room. "Hold me closely," he instructs. She happily does as he requests—as if he had to specify that she hold him closely—and he casts a teleport spell.

They land in a beautiful, spacious room. It's decorated in white marble and aqua accents. There is a large bed on a raised platform, and half of the room is taken up by a sunken-in bathtub that honestly looks closer to the size of the pool back at her Keep. She moans out loud at the sight, and her new husband chuckles at her. "Go ahead and get in. I bought you something to wear for the evening. You'll find it wrapped in blue paper in the bag. I'm going to go and speak to the staff here and make sure everything is set for our stay."

"Thank you, Ondolemar," she calls to his retreating back. He turns and flashes her a slightly arrogant smile before continuing on to the main part of the house. Almithara happily skips over to the bag and finds the package he mentioned. She opens it to find a white robe with gold embroidery. The silky fabric slips through her fingers, and a small gasp escapes her lips. It would fall to about mid-thigh and is clearly low-cut enough to show off her now-impressive breasts. She idly worries how Ondolemar will react to her different body, but she pushes that thought away. He has never looked at her with anything less than absolute desire. She strips off her wedding gown before carefully placing it in one of the wardrobes in the room and then sinks herself into the warm water of the bath. Not wanting to take too much time so that Ondolemar will have his first glimpse of her in her new nightwear, she hurries through washing herself and changes into the comfortable robe before placing herself slightly provocatively on the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ondolemar finishes speaking to the chef before he quickly washes himself off in one of the guest rooms. He wants to give Almithara plenty of time to pamper herself without his interference. They will be able to enjoy each other's company for the next two weeks. There's no reason to rush it now, and she deserves to have as much comfort and care now that she is carrying their child. If Serana is anything to go by, Almithara will have some trouble staying comfortable very soon. Freshly washed and turning his thoughts back to the pleasant night ahead of him and his new wife, he makes his way back to the room, but he is not prepared for the picture that she makes sprawled on the bed wearing the garment he purchased for her. His steps freeze, and his mouth falls open in shock.

She is laying on their bed sideways, her hand on her cheek where it holds up her head. Her legs are slightly crossed, and a warm smile is on her face. Her gold eyes sparkle with mischief, and her hair cascades behind her and is piled on the bed in a dark, silky mass. The shoulders of her robe have fallen down onto her upper arms, and he can see the curve of her creamy breasts peeking out. He immediately hardens at the picture she makes, and he gets lightheaded from the rapid change in blood location. "See something you like?" she teases.

"That's the understatement of the century," he growls. He stalks forward and pauses in front of her as he drops his own robes to the floor. He stands before her, completely bare, and she flushes with desire at the sight, rolling onto her back to look up at him properly. He carefully crawls over her until his face is level with hers, and he gives her the most painfully soft kiss she's ever experienced. "As much as I find you beautiful in this garment, I would prefer to remove it," he says quietly against her warm lips. She hums in agreement, and he opens the ties above her belly and gently pushes the robe off her body.

Her eyes dart to the side, and a slightly uncomfortable expression overtakes her face. He stops her hands from covering her exposed chest. "What is the matter?" he asks curiously. She wasn't shy any other time they had been together. It can't possibly be worry over her appearance, right? He's never seen her more spectacular.

"I feel like I'm the size of a horker," she admits with embarrassment. He scoffs at her declaration, and he decides to distract her from those thoughts.

"You are carrying our child, Almithara. I did expect you to become larger to accommodate the child within you, and it does nothing to diminish my love or desire for you. In fact, I think there are some things that are even better," he tells her softly as his hands release hers and come up to caress both of her swollen breasts. She gasps softly. The sensation is still just as exquisite as the first time he touched her, but the feelings are heightened thanks to the increased hormones. He slides his hands down her sides to her fuller hips. "No part of you is repulsive. Every part," he murmurs as he slides his long fingers between her weeping folds, "is enticing." She lets out a choked scream at the feeling of his fingers. Her entire body is so much more sensitive since the pregnancy advanced, and she can't deny that it feels incredible to have him touching her. She feels sexy and desirable in light of his actions.

"You really don't find me disgusting?" she clarifies.

"Of course not," he vehemently declares with a stern expression. He decides it is time to stop speaking and kisses her hungrily. She eagerly responds to his attention, and he soon has her panting in anticipation, her feelings of inadequacy completely forgotten. She feels like a wanton, but since it's for Ondolemar, she feels like it's okay. Just like he told her all those months ago on the shore of Solstheim. Wanting to make sure that she is comfortable, Ondolemar decides to move behind her. He shifts her until he is spooning her smaller body with his large one, and he plants hot, open-mouth kisses along her neck and shoulders. He brings one hand underneath her and raises it up to stroke her swollen breasts and peaked nipples, and he allows the other to trail down her body and settle in between her legs. He languidly rubs circles around the bud he finds there. His fingers easily slide in the wetness that has accumulated, and she knows she won't last long with how incredible it feels. The strokes to her breasts occur in time with the swirls of his other hand, and she moans deeply as he expertly brings her to her first orgasm of the night. Without giving her much time to recover, he slightly shifts her hips and slides his hot, turgid length into her heated passage.

She has missed this. Oh, goodness, she has missed this. Ondolemar is careful with her, and they make love slowly and steadily. Each of his thrusts brings them both incredible pleasure, and when they come, they come together in an earth-shattering completion. "I love you, Ondolemar," Almithara whispers.

"And I love you, Almithara," he whispers in her ear. He pulls the covers up over their bodies, and they fall into a deep, contented sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

They spend their honeymoon in absolute bliss. Ondolemar literally bought her a palace up in the mountains outside Riften, and there are servants to wait on her every need while she is staying there. She feels more loved than she has ever felt in her entire life. She finally has someone who loves her for who she is. All the threats against them have passed for the time being, and they can concentrate on being a family.

They are seated in the bath, and it brings back the memory of their last time together before he left months before. She had pulled his hands over her stomach because she thought he'd never feel their child, and now here he is, stroking his large hands over her pregnant belly with so much love and reverence that it brings tears to her eyes. "Why are you crying?" he asks in concern when he notices her face.

"I'm just so happy," she says in a choked voice. "I thought you were lost to me forever, and you're here, and we have our baby." She places her hand on top of his and their child kicks in response. "Are you nervous?"

"Maybe a little," he admits. "You already have six children that you care for, and you do an incredible job with them. And I, well…I'm a failed Thalmor officer, and the only child I've ever really spoken to with more than a few passing pleasantries is your eldest."

"When did you talk with Alesan?" Almithara asks curiously. Ondolemar had, of course, interacted with her children during his stay with her, but it was always more of a surface interaction—passing pleasantries like he just said. He was always cordial and never unkind, but the conversations lacked depth.

"When Serana asked me to meet her in Solitude. She was picking up clothes for you, and she had Alesan with her. We spoke over dinner," Ondolemar reveals.

"What did he have to say?"

"He told me that he understood why I left and that he was happy to see that there was finally someone who cared for you the way that you should be cared for."

Almithara smiles. "That's my Alesan. He's such a wonderful boy. I'm so glad I found him. He's very much looking forward to having a sibling."

"Are you nervous for the birth?" Ondolemar questions after a pause.

"Yeah," she laughs. "I've heard it hurts like hell. But it will be worth it in the end."

"Indeed, it will," he murmurs against her hair before spinning her around to kiss her for several minutes. Tongues explore and hands wander. In order to prevent the water from washing away her natural lubrication, he pulls her up onto the edge of the large tub and lays her down before entering her. They set a rather furious pace and quickly come undone together.

"I will never get tired of that," she declares breathlessly.

"Neither will I," he agrees, physically incapable of imagining a time when he will not want her with a frightening intensity.

~~~~~~~~~~

Unfortunately, reality is not something that can be escaped all that easily. The couple leaves the palace to return to the Keep, but Ondolemar promises her that they can come back whenever she desires to have a break. Her children and friends are pleased to see them again, and they have a lovely dinner together. The next day, they have to venture into Whiterun to pass along the certificate of their marriage to the Jarl.

The walk to Whiterun is always beautiful, but it is even more so since Almithara is with her new husband. Even if she's started to waddle just a little bit, that can't dampen her ecstatic mood. They walk arm-in-arm through the woods of Riverwood and then along the road through the farms that dot the landscape outside the city. Once they reach the city gates, the guards greet Almithara and allow her entrance into the city. "I wonder if the Jarl needs a personal guard," Almithara hums.

"Why is that?" Ondolemar asks.

"I was just thinking of Bronwyn," she states. "There is a small house that I own in the city, and it would be a nice starting place for a young couple."

"I am sure he will appreciate whatever you would do for him," Ondolemar insists.

"He's a good man," she says. "He was so cross with me before he left a couple of months ago. He said I shouldn't have hidden the baby from you. I am sorry about that by the way." She looks up at him and offers a sheepish, apologetic smile.

"I understand why you did it. And I am sorry that I did not mention the threat made against you. I just couldn't bear it if I ruined your chance at happiness when you were finally free to live your life," Ondolemar reveals.

"I didn't want the baby to complicate your decision or make your decision for you. In truth, I'm relieved that you left because I was threatened. I thought it was because our love wasn't enough for you."

Ondolemar looks at her in shock. "Your love is the only thing that matters to me in the world. It's because I love you so much that I left in the end."

She smiles lovingly at him. "I know that now, but I was so sad without you. I just didn't understand how you could have left if you truly loved me. I wasn't able to separate myself from the situation to be able to see what was really going on. Let's make a pact to never hide anything from the other again. What do you think?"

He nods solemnly. "I think that is a good plan," he agrees, not wanting to go through their marriage with lies and hidden secrets. He leans down and seals the promise with a kiss. They break apart and come face-to-face with Vilkas and Njada. All parties pause for a moment before Ondolemar decides to speak. "State your business," he says icily.

"So, I was right. It is the elf's," Vilkas says with a flat voice.

"Is there something you need, Vilkas? We have business in Dragonsreach," Almithara states clearly, able to look at him now without being intimidated. Not even his presence can tamp her ebullient mood.

Vilkas looks down at her left arm where it is curled through Ondolemar's larger right one and sees the wedding ring there. Instead of the gold band that she had with Vilkas, Ondolemar bought her a ring with a large ruby solitaire to match her mage robes. Vilkas' face pinches in anger, but it is not as pronounced as it has been on previous occasions. "I see you got remarried," he remarks.

"Yes," she confirms. "About two weeks ago."

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior the last few times we've been in contact. I shouldn't have let my temper get the best of me. I hope that you are very happy together," he grits out. Even though the words are probably not entirely sincere, she appreciates the sentiment.

"Thank you," she replies graciously. "Is there anything else?"

Njada looks at her. "You're awfully fat, you know." Almithara can't help herself. She detaches from her husband and punches Njada across the face.

"Well, that feels better," she states as she brushes her hands together, clearly satisfied with herself. She rejoins an open-mouthed Ondolemar and grabs his arm. "Let's go see the Jarl." She leads him away from the scene while Vilkas is helping the injured girl to her feet. "If you both know what's good for you," Almithara calls out, "you'll leave me alone from here on out."

"Why did you hit her?" Ondolemar asks as they walk up the steps to Dragonsreach.

"She's been horrid to me ever since I met her. She's been asking for it for about a year now. I just didn't see a reason to hold back anymore. And I know I'm fat. It was rude of her to point it out," Almithara sniffs.

Ondolemar actually laughs. "You're not fat, love. You're pregnant."

"I still feel fat," she laments and rubs her right hand over her growing belly.

"I think you're beautiful," he corrects. They share a smile before they are let into Dragonsreach. Jarl Balgruuf, Proventus, and Irileth greet the two of them warmly and happily take the paperwork from the couple. Almithara informs them of her altercation with Njada in case she tries to press any charges. They all laugh and assure Almithara that there will be no problems. It seems she's not the only one who's been on the receiving end of Njada's rudeness.

"Do you have any need of additional personal security, Jarl Balgruuf?" Almithara asks as they sit down to a light lunch in the hall.

"I have been considering it with the civil war kicking back up. Why? Do you have a candidate in mind?" he inquires.

"Ondolemar's former subordinate, Bronwyn, will be returning to Skyrim after he retrieves his fiancée in the Summerset Isles. They should hopefully be back soon, but he will need employment. I was thinking of offering them Breezehome, and I wanted to know if he could work for you," she explains. She had been forming the plan over the last fortnight and thought it would be a good fit for them.

"I remember Bronwyn," Balgruuf says. "Nice fellow. Very observant. I would be happy to have him work here. Come back to see me when he returns from his travels."

"Thank you," Almithara gushes with a bright smile. The Jarl stutters a bit at her gratitude, and the group shares a laugh at his expense. She can make just about anyone bend to her will.

"How is the pregnancy coming along?" Farengar asks after a few minutes of small talk.

"Fine," she says. "I get very tired very quickly, but I'm fine other than that."

"I have recently taken an interest in interracial breeding. With both of you being relatively powerful mages and Lady Almithara having Aldmer blood, it would be interesting to observe the combination. Would you permit me to run a few diagnostic spells on you before you leave?"

Almithara is used to this kind of behavior from him and decides it would be easier to just give into his request. He's basically harmless since he stopped being so rude and superior. "Sure. How long will it take? I would like to get back to the Keep to take a long bath."

"It shouldn't take more than an hour," he offers. She agrees, and they finish eating.

~~~~~~~~~~

After the meal, she goes over into Farengar's work area with Ondolemar in tow. Farengar pulls out some notes from his worktable and grabs a quill and ink pot before asking her to take a seat at the comfortable chair he has dragged over. "I'll just have you answer a few questions first. Is this your first child?"

"Yes," she replies.

"And you are certain it is Ondolemar's child?"

"Yes." She grits her teeth, and her eyes flash. Farengar clears his throat nervously and quickly moves onto the next question.

"Have you had any morning sickness?"

"Only a little bit."

"Any body aches?" he presses.

"All the time."

"How far along are you?"

"Almost six months," she replies.

His brow furrows. "You're awfully large for that stage."

"I would tread carefully," Ondolemar warns. "The last person to comment on that was injured."

Farengar gulps, remembering the shred of conversation regarding Almithara punching someone that he overheard earlier. "Well, it seems that all my questions have been answered. At least, those I have at this time. May I do the spells now?" At Almithara's nod, Farengar begins casting various spells over her and her husband and making scratchy notes in his little notebook. When he casts another spell, his eyes widen in surprise when the light around her glows bright blue. "Are you under the care of anyone?"

"My apothecary at the Keep, Sarah," Almithara answers. "Why?"

"Has she told you anything about the baby?"

"Just that it's there and healthy. Why?" she begins to panic. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no," he states emphatically to calm her down. Ondolemar moves to her side and grasps her hand to quiet her nerves. "It's just that…there are two babies in there."

The parents' faces are frozen in identical stunned expressions. "Two?" Ondolemar gasps.

"Two," Farengar confirms.

"I suppose that explains why he's so active. There are two in here," Almithara tells herself quietly. The hand that is not in Ondolemar's strokes her stomach. "Two," she repeats in surprise. "Are you okay?" she asks her husband.

He still hasn't moved. He blinks his eyes multiple times and attempts to calm his breathing. When his eyes meet her concerned yet happy ones, he feels the fear melt away and casts a small smile in her direction. "I'm fine. Everything will be okay."

She smiles up at him before turning her attention to Farengar. "Will I be in any danger delivering two babies? I am a pretty small person."

"There is a possibility," he concedes. "I would suggest speaking with Colette at the College and maybe Arcadia. If they are on hand, they can assist Sarah and make sure that you and the babies are safe. Colette's healing spells will be particularly helpful should something go wrong. You will probably deliver earlier than a full-term pregnancy as well."

"Thank you, Farengar," Almithara smiles at him. "Do you have any more questions?"

"No, but would you permit me to visit you after you have given birth? I would love to see how the children look if possible."

"I'm sure something can be arranged after I recover," she assures him. She and Ondolemar leave Dragonsreach and make the journey back home to tell everyone the good news.

Who knew he could be so happy? He has a home, he has a family, he has a woman who loves him, and he has two children on the way. This is nothing that Ondolemar ever thought could happen. Things like this aren't supposed to happen for people like him—Thalmor officers, those of generally irritable disposition, haughty and arrogant elves, etc. But he wouldn't change it for the world.

Upon entering the Keep, Almithara calls everyone to the dining room to reveal the good news. They are all ecstatic, and she makes arrangements for the proper people to come to help with the delivery. Later that night, she sits in the tub with her husband. He alternates between massaging her aching back and stroking her sizable bump. "I guess that explains why I'm so huge," she laments. "I didn't know my body could expand this much."

"You are carrying twins, love," Ondolemar points out. "To be honest, I'm surprised your body can handle it. I am sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" she laughs.

"I made you this way."

"I'm happy to be like this," she says as she leans against him. "You'll just have to help extra when they come."

"I think I can handle that," he chuckles.

They exit the tub and fall asleep in their large bed in each other's arms, looking forward to what the future will bring.

The future looks bright.


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or any of the mods referenced here.

Screams of horrific pain can be heard throughout the entirety of the Keep. For the tall elf pacing back and forth outside the bedroom where the noise originates, every sound is another knife in his heart. When Serana had her baby about a month previously, she didn't scream this loudly. It makes him feel that something must be wrong.

"Ondy, you have to sit down," Inigo orders.

Ondolemar turns his green eyes to the Khajiit in an icy glare. "I have told you not to call me that." Still, he knows that what the man says is correct, and he throws himself down on one of the sofas, the sofa that Almithara was sitting on when she told him that she was fond of him for the first time. Another shrill cry of pain breaks through the air, and Ondolemar's face grimaces in worry.

"She'll be fine," Inigo reassures. "If she can beat Alduin and Miraak, she can handle giving birth."

"I hope so," Ondolemar says. He's bouncing one leg up and down nervously. After another half an hour, a new type of cry is heard from the room: a baby cry. His eyes light up, and he wishes he could enter. She offered to have him in there, but he was sure that he would just be in the way. Now he's regretting that decision.

Sarah comes out of the room. "Sir, she is asking for you. There's still one more baby to deliver, but I think she would appreciate the support."

Ondolemar rises quickly to his feet and rushes into the room. Almithara is leaning back against a large pile of pillows, breathing heavily and covered in a thick layer of sweat. The sheets around her lower body are soaked with blood and other fluids from the birth. Colette is casting various healing spells on her, and Arcadia has a small basin of water and is washing the baby she has just delivered. The baby has a small, red cord wrapped around his wrist to show that he is the firstborn, but Ondolemar can't see much else about him. He turns his focus to his wife who is clearly exhausted. She looks like she's been through hell and back, but he thinks she is still breathtaking. "Ondolemar," she murmurs.

"I'm here," he says softly as he seats himself on the side of her bed and grasps her hand.

"I need your help. I can't do this on my own," she sobs.

"I'll be right here," he assures her.

"Okay, Arch-Mage," Colette begins, "the next one is almost ready to come out."

Almithara nods before another contraction hits her hard. She screams in pain once more and nearly breaks Ondolemar's hand in half. He grits his teeth and prepares to help her in whatever way he can, even if it means that his hand will need to be repaired later. It is a small price to pay for her bringing their children into the world.

"I can see the head," Colette says after a few minutes of contractions. "You need to start pushing again."

Ondolemar sits next to his wife and helps her sit up slightly, and she pushes with all her might, screaming in agony the whole way through. Luckily for her, and Ondolemar's hand, the second time around is a little easier than the first. Their second baby is born within a few minutes. She collapses back on the bed as the second baby's cries echo through the room. The other baby has been placed in a bassinet, and Arcadia takes the second one to be cleaned up before she will give them to their parents. "You did a wonderful job, love," Ondolemar whispers to his wife as he brushes her damp hair from her face and mops some of the sweat from her brow. Colette is busy taking care of the placenta and healing her of any tearing and trauma to her vaginal canal and cervix. Sarah is checking over the clean baby, and she finishes in time to take the second baby from Arcadia.

"Everyone is healthy," Sarah proclaims. Arcadia takes one baby while Sarah takes the other, and they hand one to each parent. "They are a bit small, but that is to be expected since they are twins. I'm sure they'll get up to a normal weight in no time. Both are boys, and it seems they look very much like their father," she says with a soft smile.

Almithara and Ondolemar are filled with more love than they could have imagined. Serana described the experience when she was handed her little girl, Elena, but it doesn't compare to actually feeling it. Tears stream down her face as she looks at her sons. They both appear to have Ondolemar's coloring. Their baby-fine hair is a faint blond, and they both have forest green eyes that bore into the object of their stares, but they seem to have Almithara's nose and chin. They are beautiful. "We have our babies," she chokes out.

Ondolemar looks at her, and she can see that even his eyes are shining a bit with unshed tears. "Thank you," he says, his voice thick with emotion.

"No, thank you," she replies. He leans forward and kisses her forehead.

The attendants finish cleaning her up, and they move her into a tub of warm water to clean off while they change the bedcovers. She lost more blood than they anticipated, but she will be fine after some mandatory food, rest, and some of Sarah's potions.

After Almithara returns to bed, she feeds both of the babies before they drift off to sleep, settled closely together in their bassinet. "What should we name them?" Ondolemar asks.

"I would like to name the first one after my father if you don't mind. His name was Nelaeryn," she expresses.

"That is a suitable name. What about the other?"

"I'm not sure. Do you have any family you would like to honor?" she questions.

"My grandfather's name was Theodemar. I think I would like to honor him," he says after a short pause.

"It's wonderful," she gushes.

"Sleep now," he commands. "You've earned it." She is happy to obey and easily drifts off snuggled against him.

~~~~~~~~~~

Over the next several days, they have more visitors than they can count. Bronwyn and Nendaris are among the visitors. Bronwyn took the personal guard job for the Jarl, and he and Nendaris moved into Breezehome directly after they were married. It took them a little while to get back from the Isles, but they managed to escape the Thalmor and return swiftly and safely, all things considered. Nendaris is a very sweet girl with a quiet disposition and an obvious love for her new husband. Each of Almithara and Ondolemar's adoptive children also come up to hold their new siblings, and they are all so excited to expand their family. Alesan in particular is very pleased with the outcome and vows to protect them at all costs. Farengar makes extensive notes on their appearance, weight, and habits before remarking that they are very lovely children and walking away mumbling about finding more subjects to study.

Inigo insists that he will teach the children how to get into all sorts of mischief, and he already has decided to call them Ryn and Theo, despite any protests their parents may have. Serana and Marcurio see her well and then decide it is high time for them to head back to Honeyside. Almithara profusely thanks them for their help in the trying time of her life, and she promises that she will visit when she has had time to recover.

Later that night, after everyone else is asleep and the babies are fed and tucked in, Ondolemar holds Almithara close to him. "I love you, Almithara," he whispers.

"And I love you, Ondolemar," she says.

"Thank you for speaking to me in the Keep all those months ago. I think I was waiting for you. Waiting for someone who would bring me out of that life."

"No, thank you. Thank you for loving me for who I am rather than what I am and what I could do for you. I will spend the rest of my days making sure that you are as happy as you can be," she states with feeling.

"Likewise," he says with a wide smile. He leans down to give her a lingering, loving kiss before they fall into a contented sleep in each other's arms.

They are sure that more trouble will find them. It's not like she can stop being the Dragonborn, and the civil war is still brewing. But for now, they can finally live and love, free from the expectations of others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of my first story on here! I hope everyone enjoyed it. Because of the nature of the game, it's not really possible to have a Dragonborn with any kind of personality, so I thought it would be interesting to explore how it would feel for the Dragonborn to be pulled in every direction when maybe all she wants to do is be happy the way she wants to be. That was my goal in writing this story, and I honestly had a lot of fun with it. And I just love Ondolemar and thought it would be interesting to see him become a better person throughout this plotline. Love changes people.
> 
> There will be a sequel to follow! It's already written and will be posted on here shortly. I'll be posting up to chapter 6, and then it's caught up to where it is on FanFiction.net. After that, it will updated later in the evening on Tuesday and Friday. It's called "A Broken Promise Means War." It covers the Skyrim Civil War—and by "covers" I really mean hurls the entire questline out the window. :)

**Author's Note:**

> List of Mods Referenced:
> 
> Inigo by Smartbluecat (One of my favorite mods ever)
> 
> Riverwood Keep by Lazz
> 
> Ayleid Palace by Lazz
> 
> Opulent Outfits by Mebantiza babooncru
> 
> Cloaks and Capes by volvaga0
> 
> ApachiiSkyHair by Apachii
> 
> Handsome Ondolemar by TheMadHarridan
> 
> Hearthfire Multiple Adoptions by TMPhoenix
> 
> Frostfall and Campfire by Chesko
> 
> Amulets of Skyrim by uni_SL
> 
> Imperious – Races of Skyrim by Enai Siaion
> 
> These can all be found on NexusMods.


End file.
